Unstoppable
by redhairedwriter7
Summary: All Loryn Monroe wanted was a nice summer. But that didn't go as planned. At 19, she's thrown into a war between good and evil, hunted down by Decepticons, and just happens to fall in love along the way. College left out that part.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer : I own nothing! In order words - anything that has to deal with Transformers is NOT MINE. But it would be nice. Anyways, the OC's are mine along with the plot, and title. Everything else = Hasbro. But man those guys are lucky!**

**A/N : I would like to give a special thanks to a fellow author and a very good friend of mine. She and I have been working on this idea for a while and I thought it would be fun to test out. Almost half of the story is her idea so you guys can't give me all the credit. She is a talented writer and I wouldn't have gotten this far without her. A special tribute to my friend Topkicker26! Without her, I would simply shrivel up and die. No just kidding, maybe fall over from shock and pass out but not die. **

**Warning (s) : Language, graphic scenes (later on), slash (don't like, don't read), and character death.**

**Hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>A soft whinny echoed through the horse stable as a young dark haired girl began to saddle up a black mustang. The mustang snorted as the girl tightened the straps of the front cinch. She patted the creature lightly on the stomach before looking over her horse and saddle. Standing at only 5'2", the girl was short unlike her parents who were both over 5'6". She was unlucky in that department. Dark brown, almost black, tresses were now tied up into a messy ponytail, revealing a pair of gorgeous, curious dark chocolate colored eyes. The girl's skin was pale but lightly tanned from the hot, Wyoming sun in the summer.<p>

Wearing her favorite blue heaven cowgirl blouse, a pair of semi-destroyed, light washed, boot-cut jeans, and her set of russet rebel full grain leather cowboy boots to match. It was obvious that this girl was a rider and very good at it too. Her body was nicely trimmed, barely any fat, and a good amount of muscles on her arms and legs. With a snatch of her dusted cowboy hat, she placed the item on the top of her head, smirking at the raven creature who was waiting patiently for his afternoon ride.

"Alright Blaze, you talked me into it. Now, I don't want to see you flirting with any of the other mares... got it?" The girl spoke, stroking her companion's muzzle. The mustang let out a noise that sounded like he was attempting to defend himself, exciting a laugh from the brunette. She shook her head before mounting onto the seat, gripping tightly onto the horn of the saddle. The rider picked up the reins and clicked her tongue, digging her heels into the mustang's sides. The horse began to slowly walk his way from the stables as whinnies from other horse began calling out to him. The girl nudged the mustang into his sides before breaking into a canter and riding off from the stables.

The cool summer air blew past the horse and rider as they flew past trees, fences, and other horses. The breeze picked up the scent of the rugged leather saddle as they continue to ride. The girl heard the neighing of some of the mares that were watching them journey out into the fields. Blaze nickered back towards the other mares, as if to flirt before breaking into a gallop. The girl grinned as the wind picked up speed, as she heard the swinging chime of the bit as it bounced off the reins in her hands. She could feel the cramps in her legs from the fact that they were crowded by the stirrups as she continued to lean forward into the saddle.

But that all changed.

* * *

><p>Blaze's dark eyes widened in fear as he let out a whinny and jerked to a stop. The girl gasped from the sudden feeling and tugged onto the reins to stop Blaze from rearing or even throwing her off. She felt her companion's heart pound against his chest, synchronizing with the beating of her own heart. The girl pulled back the reins, backing up Blaze a few feet from where he was spooked. Stroking her the creature's neck while cooing soft whispers of nothingness in his ear, she dismounted the saddle and trumped her feet into the hard dirt.<p>

"Alright boy. Easy there Blaze, what's got you so spooked?" She wondered aloud. Turning her head, she heard the sound of swords clashing and metal on metal. Blaze snorted loudly, stomping his hooves into the dirt and reeling his head back. The horse let out a whinny, signaling that he had a feeling something wasn't right. But, the teen paid no attention. The girl pulled back onto the reins while dragging her mustang towards a tree. She quickly tied the reins onto one of the branches before patting her horse on the muzzle and walking towards the noise.

There was a loud _BOOM _as if coming from a cannon, vibrating throughout the trees and fields. The girl trotted her way through the woods before reaching a ridge, leading off the plateau and swooping down into the dry valley. She brushed her hair back from her face only to see what looked to be giant, alien-looking robots battling each other. Her eyes grew as big as saucers when she realized that five of the ten robots were down and appeared to be dead. As the fight continued on, she noticed that three of the robots were starting to turn back and leave as the remaining two were left standing.

"You okay, Prowl? Blitzwing did a pretty good number on ya." the first robot questioned, leaning towards its friend. It was clear that this robot was a female, judging by the way the curves shaped its body. The second robot, possibly named Prowl, let out a grunt, clutching its side and attempting to stand on its own two feet. The female robot slipped a hand around her friend's side and helped it stand upright.

"I'll be fine, Lunarbolt. There is no Decepticon that can eliminate my sense of logic. Let's just go back before they come back." Prowl murmured, glancing sideways towards the corpse of the dead robots. Lunarbolt, the female robot, only nodded before transforming into her alt. mode and driving away from the scene. Prowl did just the same, leaving behind the corpses to rust in the hot sun.

* * *

><p>As for the girl... well, that seemed to freak her out.<p>

"When your friends say that one sighting of a Chupacabra is crazy and you think it's true; go see a psychiatrist. And now, it's official. You have completely and utterly lost your mind, Loryn Monroe." The brunette whispered, her voice low. She pressed her back against a lone tree before slipping on her butt. Shaking her head, Loryn rubbed her eyes before glancing back at Blaze who was nickering towards her.

_Well, hopefully Blaze is able to keep me sane._

The girl breathed out a sigh of relief before jumping to her feet and looking down at the valley floor. With a grin, Loryn slid her way down the sides of the valley walls before reaching the floor and landing on her feet. She gulped and slowly crept towards the body, inching her way closer and was only a few feet from the corpse. Loryn gently straightened out her spine and gingerly laid a hand onto the robot's armor. Yup, it was dead. Curious, the brunette moved her hand over the armor, tracing her fingers over strange symbols that were embedded into the armor.

"These things look Japanese. Like giant, alien Japanese robots... but why are they here?" Loryn sighed, gazing over the giant frame of the robot. She examined some of the damages done to the body, her fingers running along the jagged edges. She clicked her tongue before looking up at the ridge. She stared out onto the direction where the three other robots had fled and then back to the robot. The brunette strolled away from the corpse and began to make her climb up the valley wall.

When she had reached the top, Blaze was still standing but snorting in discomfort. His eyes were narrowed as Loryn approached him to calm him down while untying the reins from the tree branch. The mustang stomped his hooves into the dirt, showing his rider that he was not at all happy. The girl easily mounted her horse and kicked her companion in the sides.

"Better head back before that thing's friends decide to come back. God, Mom is going to _love _this." Loryn muttered with sarcasm laced in her voice. The mustang gladly took off into a canter, riding his way towards the ranch and away from the ridge.

* * *

><p>With the images already etched into her memory, Loryn didn't even bother of looking back before she crossed through the gates of the Monroe ranch. She eased her way into the stables and dismounted Blaze before unsaddling the mustang and placing him in his stall. Snatching a sugar cube from her pocket, Loryn gave her friend a treat before stroking his muzzle and heading towards the back door of her home. The brunette opened the screen door and let it slam behind her as her mother waltzed into the kitchen with a handful of carrots and celery.<p>

"Hey sweetie. Have a good ride?" Mrs. Monroe inquired as Loryn slipped off her cowboy boots. The girl sighed and ran a hand through her hair, pulling out her ponytail and letting her hair fall over her shoulders.

"Something along the lines of that..." She muttered, her memory flashing back to the corpse of the robot. Her mother began to chop the carrots and celery and toss them into a bowl of boiling water. Loryn leaned against the kitchen counter before glancing out the window.

"Momma? Do you believe in aliens?"

For a moment, you could've sworn that you heard crickets chirping between mother and daughter.

Mrs. Monroe paused her chopping and turned to her daughter with a cross between 'You haven't been doing drugs, right-look' and 'What the hell are you talking about-look'. Loryn shuffled on her feet as her mother laid down her knife and folded her arms over her chest.

"What started all this?" Mrs. Monroe demanded, her dark eyes narrowing at her daughter's sudden question.

"Nothing! I just... well...sortafound - thisalienlooking - thing ...bythewestside - of - the - ranch." Loryn mumbled, scratching at the back of her head. Mrs. Monroe was shocked. It was obvious that something was wrong with this picture, she just couldn't figure out what.

The older woman uncrossed her arms and placed them on her hips. "Loryn Noelle, don't you dare lie to me like this. You're nineteen-years old and in college! I thought I would've expected better from you!" Mrs. Monroe scolded, her eyes flashing with anger.

Loryn gaped at her mother in shock. "You think I'm making this up! I'm not lying to you, Mom! Why can't you believe me?"

Mrs. Monroe had no answer for that.

"Loryn, I'm just - " Mrs. Monroe was cut off by a scoff from the brunette.

"Just what Mom? Trying to protect me from the truth?" The girl spat.

Mrs. Monroe took a step forward to lay a hand on her daughter's shoulder but the brunette jerked her shoulder back. Loryn simply shook her head and wrenched the screen door open, storming out of the house. She stalked towards the stables and snatched the bridle from Blaze's stall hook. The mustang let out a noise of surprise when the girl unlocked the stall and attached the bridle to him, leading him into the stable hall. Loryn hoisted herself onto the creature's bare back and patted her companion on the neck.

"If Mom doesn't believe me, then I guess I'll have to get some sort of proof." The girl murmured, as a deafening boom of thunder echoed through the hall. Blaze snorted from the sudden noise but Loryn easily took control of the mustang. She kicked her horse in the sides and held tightly onto the reins as Blaze broke into a fast canter, but it was not quite a gallop yet. No, she wasn't ready for that yet.

* * *

><p><em>"It appears that we are dealing with an intense storm from Portland, Oregan all the way to Rapid City, South Dakota. Thunder storms are popping up all over the map and lightning strikes have already been reported as taking down trees. From the looks of things, the rain is just going to continue to bombard the mid-west and give us all a few inches of rain. Hopefully, everyone is inside their houses and safe - looks like the storm is about to get ugly."<em>

Mrs. Monroe didn't exactly want to hear such words from the news caster. It was bad enough that her daughter was out riding in a storm and mad at her too. From the house, Mrs. Monroe watched silently as the rain dropped against her window and covering her vision from seeing her daughter. The woman sighed, laying her hands on the counter and bowing her head as if in a prayer. Brown eyes began to weld up in tears, holding back on any sobs and cries that the woman could unleash. But that didn't seem to matter.

"Derek, if can hear me... please watch over our daughter. She needs you."

* * *

><p><em>SMASH! BOOM! CRACK!<em>

Rain began to pelt both Loryn and Blaze as they rode through the storm that had no intention of stopping anytime soon. It was a slap in the face as it fell from the dark, cloudy skies above the rider and her horse. Loryn pushed Blaze into a gallop and was racing his way through the rain, dodging trees and rocks as he sprinted ahead. It took about fifteen minutes before Blaze let out a whinny and reared back, kicking his front hooves in the air. Loryn shrieked as she slipped from her horse's back and fell to the muddy ground. She lifted her head to see a shadow move across the open area of trees and growled darkly towards her. Blaze immediately stood his ground, protecting his rider as if his life depended on it.

"Blaze! Get out of here! NOW!" Loryn cried out to the black creature.

The mustang glanced back, his eyes pleading to his companion. He was willing to protect her at all costs. The shadow let out a yowl and drew closer towards the two, spreading fear in every way possible. Loryn struggled to her feet, clutching her possible sprained wrist and grunted from the pain. She eventually stood up and slapped Blaze on the rump, startling the mustang. He cantered forward and soon was galloping away in another direction. The brunette was now soaked to the bone and starting to freeze. The shadow crept towards Loryn as a lightning flashed to reveal a fully grown mountain lion in front of her.

_Great. I'm nineteen, not even done with college and about to be killed by a mountain lion. Thanks for looking after me, God._

Loryn gulped in fear as the mountain lion took one step closer towards her until its ears perked up from the faint sound of a engine roaring in the distance. The brunette watched as the majestic beast growled and snarled but was soon interrupted when a shot of red cut in front of her and the mountain lion. The creature cowered in fear and quickly disappeared from sight. Loryn blinked a few times at the amazing, fiery red Ferrari 458 Italia that was sitting in front of her.

"That was pretty stupid." A voice spoke, cutting Loryn's shock in two.

The brunette let out a screech in terror before jumping backwards and landing on her back. She scooted away from the car as the voice snorted.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" The male voice questioned with a snort.

Loryn was speechless.

"Wait, did it? I swear it's just an expression. But I don't know anymore with all your human terms..." The robot's voice began to ramble as Loryn could only stare in complete shock.

_I don't know if Mom's rule of 'Don't talk to strangers' will work this time. _The brunette thought as she slowly stood up and brushed her hair back.

The car paused for a moment and revved up its engines, showing some familiarity. "Judging by the way you handled that, you must be Loryn Monroe."

The girl blinked. "Ho-how do you kn-know my n-name?" Loryn stuttered, her eyes wide and bright with fear.

"Stories from your father. Of course, he always told us how intelligent his daughter was. Derek Monroe was a good man. Good soldier too." The car replied. Loryn shuffled on her feet and blushed at the comment the voice made. She expected someone to walk out of the Ferrari but no one came. Loryn watched in awe as the car's gears shifted and its height grew, transforming to reveal a giant robot-looking alien with icy blue eyes. The robot stood up to its full height and looked down at the rain-soaked teen.

_I bet this thing is going to murder me, dispose of my body, and make sure that I can never be found. Yeah, yeah, that's what's gonna happen to me. _

"The name is Mirage. It is a pleasure meeting you, Loryn Monroe."

_THUNK!_

Mirage blinked in surprise as he stared down at the unconscious form of the nineteen-year-old college student. He looked around for any surrounding signs of life and then looked at Loryn.

"Hmm, that went better than I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! That is chapter one for you all lovely readers! You guys have been amazing to me and I couldn't thank you guys enough. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and can't wait for the second one! BYE YA'LL!**

**BTR-Profiler OUT!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer : I own nothing! In order words - anything that has to deal with Transformers is NOT MINE. But it would be nice. Anyways, the OC's are mine along with the plot, and title. Everything else = Hasbro. But man those guys are lucky!**

**A/N : I would like to give a special thanks to all my reviews! You guys are always the ones who keep my going and continue to write this story! Also, thank you all for the favorites and alerts too! I am deeply appreciated by that! You guys rock! **

**Warning (s) : Language, graphic scenes (later on), slash (don't like, don't read), and character death.**

**Hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><em>Loryn vigorously wrote out her complicated Trigonometry notes as her teacher was explaining on how to solve said problems. She continued to glance between the board and her paper as hands were raised and asking questions to their mentor. The teacher, Mr. Novak, opened his mouth to answer a senior's question but was cut off by the classroom phone, ringing near the back. The Trigonometry teacher frowned and walked towards the back of the room, feeling the students' eyes on his back. He quickly answered the phone with a quiet voice and listened carefully to the voice on the other end. Some of the seniors began to whisper and murmur but Loryn paid no attention to them, let alone the situation at hand.<em>

_"Miss Monroe?"_

_The brunette's head shot up and whirled around to face Mr. Novak who had a concerned look etched upon his face. Loryn blinked a few times before Mr. Novak walked over to her desk. Something wasn't right about this... but the girl just couldn't put her finger on it._

_"Principal Woods would like to see you in his office." Mr. Novak muttered to his youngest student. Loryn could only nod and pack her things. She slipped her messenger bag over her shoulder and made her way out of the classroom, leaving the students to wonder what the principal would want her._

_Walking down the halls and towards the front office, when she caught sight of her mother in the doorway of one of the offices. Loryn fastened her pace and pushed the door open, peering into the office where her mother, an unfamiliar figure and her principal were standing. Principal Woods motioned behind Mrs. Monroe where Loryn was standing with a confused look on her face. Mrs. Monroe turned towards her daughter as did the unfamiliar man beside her._

_"Captain Lennox?" Loryn questioned with a bright smile. The old family friend nodded and gave the high-school student a hug, patting the girl on the back. Loryn buried her face into Lennox's chest, a small tear escaping the corner of her eye. The brunette pushed herself from the embrace and wiped her eyes, smiling softly at the captain in front of her._

_"I heard that you have a daughter. Mom won't stop talking about her and Sarah." Loryn gossiped with a cheesy grin on her lips. Lennox glanced sideways to Mrs. Monroe who was blushing from her daughter's comment._

_"Really now? Well, as much as I appreciate the details of my wife and your Mom talking about my baby girl... that's not the reason I'm here." Lennox replied, his voice lowering._

_Loryn quirked a brow, her dark eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Wait, where's my dad?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Mrs. Monroe placed a hand over her mouth, closed her eyes, and tried her best from sobbing loudly in front of her daughter._

_"A few days ago, our base was attacked by God knows what and there were only a few survivors. My team and I was able to escape, but your dad, he - " Lennox paused, digging into his jean pocket and pulling out a sliver of gold chain. He opened his hand and dropped the chain into Loryn's hand. "He told me that if anything happened to him, to give you this. Said you might need it someday..." Lennox finished in a whisper._

_"I'm sorry, Loryn. He was a good man and good friend to us all." _

_"But he wasn't your father, now was he?"_

_Loryn felt tears weld up into her eyes, threatening to fall as she stared at the gold chain in her hand. Mrs. Monroe reached out to pull her daughter into a hug but the girl jerked back. She lifted her head and shook it in denial. With a choked sob, Loryn pushed her way out of the office and left from sight. For now, it was best that everyone just left the girl alone._

* * *

><p>BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...<p>

Loryn groaned from the sudden beeping noise and cracked her eyes open. She attempted to lift her arms but no dice. The brunette blinked a few moments before hearing a soft chuckle beside her. Loryn turned her head to her left to see a familiar face.

"Captain Lennox?"

The newly appointed Colonel placed a hand on Loryn's shoulder and brushed back a strand of her tangled locks. "Well, it's Colonel actually. Still, taking down mountain lions, Shorty? And I thought your father had guts."

Loryn moved her head back and gently pushed herself to a sitting position, glancing around the room. White walls with crappy looking green wallpaper and the stench of barely cooked food. Yup, sure enough. She was in a hospital or something along the lines. She checked down at her wrist to see it bandaged and wrapped tightly in white. _Probably a sprain, _The teen thought with a shrug. The teen rubbed the back of her head and let out a hiss of pain, gingerly checking the spot on her head.

Then it hit her.

"Colonel Lennox! ISAWAGIANTROBOT. And it freakin' knew my name! How the hell did a flippin' giant robot know my name!" Loryn babbled, her eyes sparking with excitement and fear.

"Hey, hey, hey! Easy Loryn! It's okay! You're gonna be fine. Can you tell me what happened?" The colonel placed both of his hands on the teen's shoulders and rubbed small circles on tense spots. The girl rubbed her temples and sighed, shaking her head in disbelief.

Loryn bit her lip. "I remember riding Blaze into the storm because I was mad at Mom. Then, something spooked Blaze... he reared back and then... I heard the mountain lion growling at me. I told Blaze to run and he did... after that - nothing. That's all I can remember." Loryn murmured, folding her arms over her chest.

Lennox removed his hands from the brunette's shoulder and rubbed tiredly at his face. Loryn noticed the man's distress and leaned back into the pillows of her bed. The colonel nodded and then stood up from the chair, smiling at the teen.

"You're just stressed from the mountain lion. Try to get some rest and I'll take you home." Lennox suggested to the girl. Loryn nodded with a sigh. Lennox glanced back at the girl's uninjured wrist to find the same gold chain he had given to her three years ago. He couldn't believe Loryn still had it... well, after all, it was the last thing left of her father. The man strolled out of the hospital room, closing the door behind him and hearing the girl crying in the room. Lennox sighed deeply before walking down the hallway and towards the doors.

Time for a little friendly chat with the Autobots... this would be fun.

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR EVER-LOVIN' MIND, MIRAGE? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED YESTERDAY IF A DECEPTICON HAD FOUND YOU? YOU PUT AN INNOCENT LIFE IN DANGER!"<p>

_SMACK!_

"OW! You don't have to be so abusive, Ratch..." The Ferrari stated, rubbing the new dent in his helm. "Besides, she would've been mauled by the mountain lion if I hadn't gotten to her in time." The CMO of the Autobots glared darkly at the younger mech before snorting loudly at Mirage, twirling another wrench in his hand.

Optimus shooed Mirage to a medical berth, away from the pissed off CMO, before being smacked in the back of the helm with the wrench. The Autobot leader let out yelp in pain and watched as Ratchet was glowering directly at him, his blue optics flaming with fury. Prowl, who was standing silently in a corner, was smirking at his leader's demise but also was slightly afraid for himself too. It was never a good sign when Ratchet had a good supply of wrenches for him to use as weapons.

"Don't look at me like that, Prime. You sent the kid on his own." Ratchet spat. "And what does he do? The kid *smack* brings back *smack* a **HUMAN** **FEMME** *smack*!"

"OUCH! RATCHET! OUCH! I'M TAKING YOUR WRENCHES AWAY RATCHET!" The commander bellowed with every strike of the wrench. The medic snorted and then watched as the med-bay doors slid open to reveal Ironhide and Firestorm with a few scorch marks on their armor along with a few dents too. Ratchet angrily turned away from his leader who was checking for any other signs of damage and stared down at the weapon's specialist and Prime's son.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?" Ratchet growled towards Ironhide.

The black mech cringed. "Looks like Queen Bitch's time of the month has arrived..."

"WHAT?" Ratchet snarled at his comrade before chucking another wrench at the mech's head. Ironhide was quick enough to duck but unfortunately left Firestorm is his place. Firestorm could only say "SHIT!" before being hit with said wrench - straight smack to the head. The red and black painted Autobot yelped and fell to the ground, clutching at his helm and wincing from the sudden pain.

"For being Prime's son, you have terrible reflexes." Ironhide muttered, patting Firestorm on the shoulder. The younger mech could only shake his head and give the mech the finger.

"Afthole." Firestorm spat.

Both Optimus and Firestorm had now faced Ratchet's wrath and were terribly scared of what he might do next. Prowl could only stay quiet before something caught his audio receptors. He stood up straight and looked towards the med-bay doors.

"Optimus, we have company."

All five mechs turned towards the med-bay doors to reveal Lennox who was keeping his eyes on the Autobot leader. The colonel waltzed up to the large mech and folded his arms over his chest. The man narrowed his eyes before speaking, "Prime, a minute? Need to talk to you about the situation."

Optimus nodded. "Is the girl awake?"

"Yeah. She was. Completely shaken up though. I'm planning on taking her home once she's ready." Lennox explained. The Autobot leader motioned for the colonel to follow him as he walked out of the med-bay. Lennox quickly stepped behind Optimus as both headed towards the mech's office.

* * *

><p>Back in the med-bay, Mirage sat back onto the medical berth as Prowl approached him with a stern look in his optics. The dark blue tactician was silent but his optics were speaking on a different level to the Ferrari. Mirage turned his head away from his superior and closed his optics.<p>

"I know what you're gonna say, Prowl. I could've gotten myself killed along with the girl and I blew my cover. But I had to, she was gonna die if I didn't do anything." Mirage replied.

Prowl nodded. "I understand, Mirage. You put yourself in harm's way to protect someone. That does not always happen in some situations. But still it DOES NOT mean you can bring her onto base!" The tactician scolded to the fiery red mech.

Mirage remained hushed.

"I am disappointed in you Mirage. Now, let Ratchet fix you up and go back to your quarters. I will let Optimus deal with you later." Prowl retorted. The older mech placed a hand on Mirage's shoulder before slipping away and out of med-bay.

* * *

><p>In her full bi-pedal mode, one of the few femmes on the base called Lunarbolt sat quietly in her spark mate's chair, tapping onto a data-pad while researching on the latest news. Her optics caught sight of suicide bombs overseas and hearing about the latest kidnapping case. She lifted her head to see Optimus, along with Colonel Lennox by his side. The femme stood up from the chair and blinked her optics at the tired-looking mech. "Optimus, is something wrong? You look distracted."<p>

"Now, isn't the time." Optimus spoke.

Lunarbolt frowned. "Optimus - "

And that's when the fearless Autobot leader snapped. "LEAVE!"

_Damn, now I know not to piss him off. _Lennox thought, his eyes slightly wide. The femme flinched from the sudden shout and lowered her head. She quickly left the room without another word.

"I should retrieve her." Optimus muttered, taking a seat in his chair. "But this human girl is needed most." Lennox nodded and clicked his tongue.

"The girl is Loryn Monroe. Her father, Derek, was good friend of mine. Three years ago, when our base was attacked by Blackout - he was caught in the crossfire. Before he died, he gave me this gold chain for Loryn. Said that she would eventually need it."

Optimus nodded, folding his hands under his chin. "What does this bracelet look like?"

"Don't know." Lennox shrugged. "Gold, like a regular chain... but it had some weird symbols on it. I just thought they were Chinese or something."

Well, that definitely caught Optimus' attention.

"Do you still have it?"

Lennox sighed, running a hand through his hair. "No, but I saw Loryn wearing it when I visited her today. I doubt she takes that thing off. It's one of the few things she has left of her father." He glanced up at the larger mech who was silent and tapping his fingers. It was obvious that the leader was thinking about something. He just couldn't figure out what.

"Think this has something to do with you guys?"

Optimus only shrugged. "Probably not."

A few moments had passed between the two leaders... and a very awkward silence as well. Lennox glanced around the room before opening his mouth to speak. "I'm planning on taking her home tomorrow. Her mother already yelled to me about this."

"Alright, you might as well take Ironhide with you." Optimus replied to the colonel.

Lennox could only nod and pray that Loryn would understand this whole situation later.

* * *

><p>Even in the middle of the day, it was rare to see this particular figure out. Nightshade tilted her head from side to side, watching Loryn sleep soundly on the hospital bed. Her glowing red eyes gleamed in the darkness that easily hid her midnight black hair from any source of light. She strolled over to the girl's bedside and flicked a strand of the brunette's hair with her long, newly-painted fingernails. The Decepticon grinned, gazing at the human's features until her eyes caught something in the corner of her eye. It was shiny and gold too.<p>

"Well, well, what do we have here? A little trinket from daddy dearest." Nightshade whispered, her eyes growing curious and glinting with greed. She began to examine the bracelet before letting out a gasp. The Decepticon holoform attempted to snatch away the bracelet but heard voices approaching the door. She then heard the human girl moan and stir. It was time to leave. The holoform disappeared within moments and appeared in a 2010 dark purple Dodge Challenger.

**:: Lord Megatron, I found something on the human girl. ::**

**:: What exactly are we talking about, Nightshade? ::**

The femme Decepticon was silent.

**:: I believe this bracelet is Cybertronian. ::**

The other line of the comm. link was quiet before Nightshade heard her master growl. **:: Follow the girl and kill anyone who gets in your way. ::**

Nightshade smirked.

**:: Of course, master. ::**

With the comm. link cut, the Decepticon femme was left alone in her alt. form. She switched on her holoform and pulled out a small trinket from her pocket. Nightshade leaned back into her seat and chuckled. "I love playing pretend."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! That is chapter two for you all lovely readers! You guys have been amazing to me and I couldn't thank you guys enough. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and can't wait for the third one! BYE YA'LL!**

**BTR-Profiler OUT!**

**PS: What is your opinion on Loryn? Is she a likeable character? Tell me what you guys think! And I promise to message you all if you have any questions. **


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer : I own nothing! In order words - anything that has to deal with Transformers is NOT MINE. But it would be nice. Anyways, the OC's are mine along with the plot, and title. Everything else = Hasbro. But man those guys are lucky!**

**A/N : I would like to give a special thanks to all my reviews! You guys are always the ones who keep my going and continue to write this story! Also, thank you all for the favorites and alerts too! I am deeply appreciated by that! You guys rock! **

**Warning (s) : Language, graphic scenes (later on), slash (don't like, don't read), and character death.**

* * *

><p>"I have this weird feeling we're being watched..."<p>

A sigh.

"Might be because of the damn traffic that is backed up a few miles."

Loryn huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Lennox chuckled and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. It was gonna be a long drive now that there was a traffic jam. The brunette exhaled noisily before curling up and falling asleep in the passenger seat.

Six hours.

That's how long time had passed between Lennox, Loryn, and Ironhide. Only eight more hours until the three would reach Sheridan, Wyoming and take the girl back to her mother. The brunette was sleeping in the passenger side of the truck, her arms wrapped tightly around her body with an occasional sigh escaping her lips. Lennox occasionally glanced sideways to check on the teen as they continued on their journey.

"Loryn?"

"Hmm?"

Lennox snorted. "Figured you would be awake."

The brunette rubbed her eyes and sat up straight in the passenger seat. The girl glanced out the side mirrors of the truck, her eyes catching sight of a dark purple car behind them. Well, not _right _behind them - most likely three or four cars back. Loryn shook away the thought and propped her feet on the dashboard. Lennox tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, searching for a way to strike up a conversation.

"So, heard from your mom that you got into Stanford. She must be proud." Lennox spoke in a soft tone.

Loryn shrugged. "Yeah. Mom almost had a heart attack when I got the letter. She even had a friend of hers, who was a crime-scene investigator, made sure that the document wasn't forged." The brunette smiled, her memory drifting off to that specific day. She could remember the morning she went out to get the mail, skimming through the letters until one caught her eye.

* * *

><p><em>"Uhm... Momma, I got something to tell you."<em>

_"What is it, sweetie?"_

_"I GOT A LETTER FROM STANFORD!"_

_Mrs. Monroe could've died right then and there. Her hazel eyes lit up like the sun as her daughter handed the neatly printed letter into her hands. The woman gazed down and quickly scanned through the letter. Loryn bit her lip as the older woman covered a hand over her mouth with tears in her eyes._

_"I can't believe this. My baby girl is going to Stanford." Mrs. Monroe whispered._

_Loryn smiled and couldn't help but laugh. This was possibly the best day of her life._

* * *

><p>"You dad would be proud too, Shorty." Lennox stated.<p>

"Yeah. Well, when I actually started Stanford, a lot of the students were shocked. I was just out of high-school with two years worth of college done and had an IQ of 148. It kinda scared them. But thankfully, I had Claire and Garret with me. The two of them have been together since junior year of high-school."

* * *

><p><em>"I love you, babe." cooed the blonde and blue-eyed girl named Claire Watson. She was currently snuggling with her boyfriend of nearly three years, Garret Holmes while Loryn was reading over her book.<em>

_"Love you too, Claire-bear." replied the black haired and hazel eyed boy. Garret pressed a kiss to Claire's temple, exciting a giggle from the younger of the two. _

_Loryn shook her head and sighed. "And I'd love to keep my lunch from puking on the both of you."_

* * *

><p>Lennox chuckled at the stories that Loryn was telling and finally decided to bring up a subject that the brunette rarely talked about: Boyfriends. "So, any boyfriends?"<p>

"I dated a few guys. But, I haven't done that well in the boyfriend department."

Lennox quirked a brow. "Why not?"

"Because my last boyfriend was sleeping with my psychology professor. He said that he wasn't going to work out cause he liked older women."

* * *

><p><em>Loryn folded her arms over her chest and stared at her now ex-boyfriend in shock, her dark brown eyes filled with confusion and anger. The boy, Zane Vanders, scratched at the back of his head and then stuck out his hand for a shake.<em>

_"You're dumping me for an older woman? Who just happens to be our professor? And I thought men couldn't get any lower than that..." Loryn mumbled, her eyes glaring. _

_Zane drew back his hand and sighed. "I'm sorry." He left without another word, walking away from Loryn's apartment door. The brunette snorted and glanced to her psychology book that she had on the table by the door. With a smirk, the girl snatched her book and hurled it at the back of Zane's head._

_THUNK!_

_Zane let out a pained yelp, leaving Loryn to slam the door shut and laughing behind closed doors. Revenge felt good every once in a while._

* * *

><p>Lennox chuckled. "So, you threw your psychology book at the guy's head and haven't heard from him since?"<p>

"Nope!" She spoke with an emphasis on the 'P'.

A shy laugh echoed through the radio of the Topkick. Lennox's ear perked up at the sound, his eyes growing wide. Loryn quirked a brow and then turned to her friend.

"Hey, did you hear something?"

"Hmm, what?"

Loryn frowned and leaned back into her seat. "I could've sworn I heard something."

_Damn you Ironhide._

With a swift kick to the underside of the dash, Lennox was satisfied when he heard no noise after that.

* * *

><p><em>Tap... tap... tap... SLAM!<em>

Nightshade groaned in her holoform. Traffic jams always tend to make the day longer and suck the worst. She glanced out at her side mirror to see a few people defying death as they talked on their phones, ate their food, and hell, even applied make-up. _Humans are so disgusting. _Nightshade thought with a shake of her head. The raven haired Decepticon tapped her fingers onto the steering wheel, staring out into the traffic and then realized that she had lost her target.

"DAMNIT!"

She smacked her hand onto the steering wheel. It was clear that the Decepticon was not happy. And it wasn't a good sign when Nightshade was in this sort of mood.

**:: Lord Megatron, I've lost target on the human girl. Shall I attack the Autobot and take her? ::**

Nightshade heard the soft snarl of her master and remained silent, waiting for his orders.

**:: Yess. ::**

The femme Decepticon smirked when the comm. link was cut, giving her the access to do whatever the hell she wanted to. Nightshade's holoform disappeared from sight and breathed out a sigh.

"All the pieces are coming together." Nightshade's voice whispered with an evil laugh.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Loryn peered out the window only to let out a scream in terror. Lennox jumped from the sudden burst of noise and whirled his head around to see a dark purple Decepticon running towards them. "HOLY SHIT!" Loryn cried, her eyes wide. Ironhide quickly propped his doors open, kicked both humans out and was able to transform before Nightshade dove on top of him.<p>

The girl lifted her head to see both robots punching, kicking, and even stabbing each other in a giant-droid death match. Lennox grabbed onto Loryn's arm and pulled her onto her feet, dragging her away from the fight. Loryn was still in shock - one of these guys she could handle but two? Yeah, not so much.

"OHMIGOD! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Lennox rolled his eyes. _Just like her mother... _The colonel whipped his head around to face Loryn and grabbed her forcefully by the wrists. Loryn's eyes were now filled with tears and wide with panic. Her hands were shaking and lips were trembling. Lennox glanced over to see the battle between Nightshade and Ironhide before cursing under his breath and looking back at the terrified teen.

"Listen to me Loryn, everything is gonna be okay. 'Hide knows what he's doing. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I made that promise to your dad." Lennox explained, his eyes meeting hers.

Loryn lowered her head as her shoulders began to shake in quiet sobs.

"Well, well, well Ironhide. You haven't changed a bit... just give me the girl and I'll let you live." Nightshade mocked, her red optics glowing with blood-lust.

Ironhide laughed and fired a shot at the Decepticon. "Over my dead body!"

"Ooh, that can be arranged." Nightshade giggled.

* * *

><p><em>CLANG! <em>

Metal collided against metal as Ironhide and Nightshade continued to battle against each other. Ironhide was starting to gain in front until Nightshade fired a couple of missiles into his shoulders and back. She sliced at his back, exciting a cry from the weapons specialist. The black mech easily whirled around and fired another cannon at the Decepticon femme's shoulder. Nightshade snarled towards the Autobot as energon leaked from open lines. This wasn't over yet. With a punch to the face, Ironhide tumbled to the ground with a sickening groan and then was rolled over by Nightshade with her foot pressing hard onto his chest.

"Enough talking... time for some screaming." Nightshade replied with glee. She forced her foot down onto Ironhide's chest, earning another cry of pain from the mech. The femme leaned down towards the mech, tracing her claws over the side of his face. She swiped her claws across his face, scratching him and slicing another energon line from his neck.

But before Nightshade could finish the job of killing Ironhide - _CLANG! _The Decepticon femme whirled her head to see Loryn, with one boot in one hand and a blazed look in her eyes. Nightshade growled towards the human and lifted her foot from Ironhide's chest. She waltzed towards Loryn, chuckling as the girl slowly backed away from the frightening femme.

"You think you're so big and tough, don't you? Murdering innocent lives who have families, friends, and co-workers who care about them. You don't have a heart or anything even comprehend such feelings... AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL AND BACK BECAUSE I WAS TAKEN BY SOME GIANT ROBOT - LIKE YOURSELF - AND HAD NO MEMORY OF IT WHAT-SO-FREAKIN'EVER! SO I'M NOT AFRAID TO THROW MY BOOT AT YOU AGAIN!"

Nightshade glared at the girl, red optics glowing with glee. "But you are afraid of me, aren't you? No Autobot is going to protect you, sweetheart. I mean, look at what I did to your friend here - it's your fault that he's dying. My master wants me to take you alive. So, if you do come with me, I won't have to kill your piece of scrap friend. But if you don't, he dies and my master will unleash the horror on your filthy Autobots. Face it, there is nothing you can do about it."

"Or is there?" Lennox spoke with a grin.

Nightshade's facial expression changed when she turned her head to see Ironhide pointing a cannon at her. He was smirking. "Bye bye bitch."

_BOOM!_

The femme was launched several yards away from both Loryn and Lennox, hitting the ground hard and crying out in pain. She clutched onto her shoulder, glaring back towards Ironhide. Her red optics were now burning in fury and revenge.

"This isn't over..." She muttered before transforming back into her alt. mode and driving away.

Loryn raced up to grab her boot as Lennox ran up to check on his friend. "You gonna be okay, 'Hide?" The mech could only groan. He attempted to sit up but to no anvil. Loryn slowly walked up to Lennox, her eyes blinking in surprise.

**:: Prime? ::**

**:: What is it, Ironhide? ::**

**:: We were ambushed. Lennox and the girl are fine. Me, ehh, not so much. Took a couple of beatings. But the femme's gone now. ::**

Ironhide could hear Optimus sigh from the comm. link. **:: Do you know what the femme wanted? ::**

**:: Said that Megatron wanted the girl... alive. ::**

Loryn glanced up towards the mech at the mention of her and folded her arms over her chest. Lennox placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to give some comfort to the girl.

**:: I'll send Ratchet and the twins your way. Do you think you can wait that long? ::**

Ironhide chuckled. **:: Don't always under estimate me, Optimus. ::**

The comm. link was cut off as Ironhide lowered his head onto the pavement. The mech was tired and there was not chance in moving anytime soon. Loryn took a small step forward and laid a hand on the mech's armor. Ironhide turned his head towards the girl who had her eyes glued to the ground.

"Could you excuse me one moment?" She whispered, as her voice had shrunken down to the size of a five-year-old. Ironhide only nodded as Lennox met eyes with him.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Ehh, yeah. Besides, being shot at is in my job description." Ironhide muttered.

Lennox smiled at the mech before being pulled aside by the brunette. Loryn's dark brown eyes were now filled with anxiety. The colonel watched as tears welded up into the corners of her eyes. The teen finally broke down and collapsed into Lennox's arms. The man grunted from the sudden contact and held onto the sobbing teen. Lennox rubbed the girl's back, hoping it would calm her down. Loryn gently lifted her head from the man's chest and wiped at her swollen eyes.

"Loryn..."

"What the hell happened here, Lennox?"

The colonel turned his head away but that wasn't stopping the brunette.

"DAMNIT! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

Lennox eventually sighed and stared straight into the girl's eyes.

"To tell you the truth, you're father didn't die of a terrorist attack in Qatar, Loryn. Decepticons got to him first."

Loryn's opened her mouth but Lennox cut her off.

"It's a long story, Shorty."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that just a lovely chapter. *sarcasm* Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the fourth one! **

**BTR-Profiler OUT!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer : I own nothing! In order words - anything that has to deal with Transformers is NOT MINE. But it would be nice. Anyways, the OC's are mine along with the plot, and title. Everything else = Hasbro. But man those guys are lucky!**

**A/N : I would like to give a special thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are always the ones who keep my going and continue to write this story! I am very happy to continue this story because now I am starting to fall in love with the characters. Also, thank you all for the favorites and alerts too! I am deeply appreciated by that! You guys rock! **

**Warning (s) : Language, graphic scenes (later on), slash (don't like, don't read), and character death.**

**Now... here is your new chapter of Unstoppable... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"So, the Decepticons killed my dad over some stupid information? And now they're trying to destroy our world every chance they get?" Loryn questioned, her eyes still wide from what Lennox was now explaining to her.<p>

"Good job of summing that up." The colonel nodded and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder as his eyes caught Ratchet, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe driving towards them. Sideswipe was the first to transform into his bi-pedal mode, skating on his wheels before his brother came up beside him. Ratchet immediately waved off the twins and strolled his way towards the black mech.

"Well, good to see you fellas. Hope Ratchet didn't give you a hard time coming up here."

Sunstreaker laughed and leaned his head back. "Nah! He's just glad that 'Hide's okay."

Loryn quirked a brow at the twin Corvettes and folded her arms over her chest. "These are the Terror twins?"

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker... I want you guys to meet Loryn Monroe. You'll both be watching over her in case of any Decepticon attacks." Lennox explained.

Loryn nodded toward both twins as Ironhide let out a hiss of pain. Ratchet rolled his optics and continued on his work to the battered mech. The medic easily patched up the mech before feeling a hand on his arm. Ironhide glanced up towards the Hummer and sighed.

**:: Thanks Ratch. ::**

**:: Hmph. I'm not finished with you yet, mech. Stupid fragger. ::**

The comm. link was severed when Ratchet helped the mech to his feet, clutching tightly onto his shoulder. Lennox patted the black mech on the leg before Ratchet transformed into his alt. mode. Ironhide did the same, leaving the twins with the humans.

And that's when it hit Sunstreaker.

"Wait? We have to take them back?" The yellow mech asked the medic.

Sideswipe grinned. "Correction: _You _have to take them."

Loryn snorted when Sunstreaker glared darkly at the silver mech beside him. Lennox shook his head as Sideswipe shifted into his alt. mode but Sunstreaker refused to budge.

"I just got cleaned this morning! I'm not taking them back when I just got cleaned! I don't want their germs! Besides, they freakin' fought a Decepticon bitch! Who knows what she was carrying!" complained the yellow mech. Sideswipe snickered from the radio of his alt. mode as Ratchet growled towards the front-liner.

"Damnit! Don't make me smack you with a wrench, mech!"

"BUT RATCH - *smack* OWW! DUDE! WHAT THE - "

"SUNSTREAKER!"

This time it was Loryn who was yelling. The yellow mech was now rubbing the side of his dented helm and glanced down at the brunette. She had her hands over her hips with a very pissed off look on her face. Lennox took a sidestep back as Loryn pointed a finger towards the complaining mech.

"You... you egotistical, disrespectful, pretentious, pompous, self-centered, cantankerous, loony, ungrateful, impossible, insufferable... SONOFABITCH!"

Yeah... Loryn was fuming now.

"If you really want to understand what those words mean, then I suggest a dictionary - that is, if you can read." Loryn spat.

Lennox saw Sunstreaker's shocked expression - being told off by a human was one thing but a girl... yeah, definitely not cool. Then again, Sideswipe was having a blast. Hell, even Ironhide and Ratchet were laughing in on the fun insult given to Sunstreaker. The other twin was chuckling and laughing away as Loryn was being led away by Lennox.

The colonel had a good grip on the girl's arm who was trying to pull away from the man. "But he was asking for it! You can't just punish me because you think he didn't deserve it!"

"Oh, believe me, I know he deserved it."

"HEY!"

"But you really shouldn't mess with these guys on a bad day, Loryn. They've been through Hell and back. All we can give them is respect, think you can do that?"

Loryn rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But if he makes one joke about my height, I will beat him senseless and will not apologize to him either."

* * *

><p>With a grumble from the yellow Corvette, Sunstreaker transformed into his alt. mode, propping the door open for the colonel and teen. Lennox made his way first and slipped inside the car, patting the car on the steering wheel. Loryn glanced back in the direction of Sheridan and sighed. Well, won't be going home just yet... but hopefully soon. The brunette followed after the colonel, slipped into the car, and folded her arms over her chest.<p>

"Bitch." came a voice from the radio.

Loryn glared and kicked at the underside of the dashboard.

"Jerk."

Lennox shook his head and prayed for a miracle. First Mirage, then a Decepticon, and finally the whole Sunstreaker vs. Loryn showdown, as if the day could get any worse than THIS!

Today was going to be a **long** day.

* * *

><p>"Man, I feel like a hobbit compared to these guys." Loryn muttered, looking sideways to Lennox. "So, these are the Autobots?"<p>

Lennox nodded, his hands on his hips. "Yeah. They're the good guys."

Loryn let out a laugh, her smile shining brightly. "I think it's pretty obvious." The brunette strode forward, admiring the great heights of each robot with her own eyes. After several minutes of silence, she paused her stride and stared up at Mirage who looking down at her.

"You're the one who save me from the mountain lion, right?" Loryn questioned.

Mirage stole a quick glance from Optimus who simply nodded towards the smaller mech. The Ferrari smirked softly. "I am. And I'm the one who was nearly beaten senseless by a couple of wrenches just because I blew my cover to save your life."

Loryn nodded with a bite of her bottom lip. Maybe she was gonna be okay after all.

_SMACK!_

"OW!"

Loryn's eyes glared darkly up at the Ferrari in front of her. Almost half of the Autobots stared in shock as Loryn pulled off her other shoe and threw it at the mech's head.

"THAT'S FOR NEARING GETTING ME KILLED BY A FREAKIN' MOUNTAIN LION, SCARING OFF MY HORSE, AND KIDNAPPING ME!" The teen screeched.

Mirage laughed. "HA! Kidnapping? I saved your life!"

"I would've been fine on my own! I've been without a dad for nearly four years now and look at how I turned out! I could've managed it perfectly without YOU stepping in!"

Mirage rolled his optics and shook his head. "Okay! FINE THEN! NEXT TIME, I'LL LEAVE YOU OUT TO DIE AND GET MAULED BY THAT DAMN MOUNTAIN LION!"

"BET YOU'VE ALREADY DONE THAT BEFORE! WITH ANOTHER AUTOBOT!"

And that's where it got personal... and when Bumblebee decided to step in.

_"WILL YOU TWO IDGITS SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

Heads swerved around to the see the yellow Camaro fuming and with a blazed look in his optics. His hand twitched from the explosion of Bobby Singer's voice from his radio and frowned towards the red mech. Mirage felt a hand on his shoulder, gripping tightly and it was obvious that Optimus wasn't all too happy. The red mech snorted before jerking away from his commander and stalking off.

"That went better than I thought..." Lennox murmured as Loryn stormed off.

This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

><p>"Alright, 'Hide. You're gonna live. But you should be careful with that spark of yours... Damn femme could've crushed it within minutes." Ratchet muttered, his optics narrowed as Ironhide pushed himself into a sitting position. The medic turned his back towards the black mech, pressing his back against the medical berth. Ironhide placed a hand on the Hummer's shoulder, rubbing a sore spot on the mech's neck.<p>

"Ratch, I'm okay. She didn't even get the chance to kill - "

The medic whirled around and smacked the mech's hand away. "But she came pretty damn close to killing you!" Ratchet barked, his optics flashing with anger.

Ironhide gripped the side's of Ratchet's face and pulled them close to point that their foreheads were touching. "But she didn't... now quit your worryin'. I'm gonna be fine." Ratchet glanced up towards the weapons specialist and wrapped his arms tightly around the mech. Ironhide grunted from the contact but embraced the other mech, stroking the medic's back.

A moment of silence passed through the two mechs. Ratchet eventually placed his hands on top of the black mech's shoulders as a sigh escaped his lips. "Nightshade is after the girl."

Ratchet lifted his head and quirked a brow at the black mech. "How do you know that?"

"She said that she wanted to take the girl to her master... alive." The black mech replied. Ratchet removed his hands from Ironhide's shoulders and rubbed his temples.

The medic sighed. "What for?"

Ironhide only shrugged. "No clue... but she's got good aim. I'll give her that."

"Due to the fact of your horrible reflexes, old mech." Ratchet snorted.

Ironhide threw his head back in laughter, shaking his head in the process. "Last time I checked, you're old too."

"At least I'm not scarred up like you."

"OI! The femmes love my scars... and so do you."

Ratchet turned his head toward the black mech and smirked. "That why she shot you?"

"Probably. I'm too irresistible."

The medic shook his head. "Not a good enough excuse, 'Hide."

"Ehh, I don't have to try as hard anymore." Ironhide spoke, grabbing onto the medic's arm. Ratchet was immediately jerked back into the mech's embrace to a point where their lips were inches apart. Ironhide's optics searched for Ratchet's as the medic pressed forward into the mech's arms. Ratchet smirked, brushing his lips over the black mech's lips.

"You're right. You let your cannons do all the work, you dolt."

Let's just say that the med-bay was closed for the rest of the afternoon...

* * *

><p><em>BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!<em>

"Ungrateful... _BOOM! _Arrogant! _BOOM! _Repulsive! _BOOM! _FRAGGER! _BOOM BOOM!"_

"Luna?"

"HOLY SHI- "The blue and white femme whirled her face around, aiming her humming cannon at her spark mate who's optics were now wide in fear. The mech ducked out of the way before Lunarbolt spun her cannon and fired her last shot at her remaining target - _BOOM! _The femme flinched at the sight of her now destroyed targets, thinking that for a moment one of them could've been Optimus.

She glanced towards the fallen mech who was now emerging onto his feet. "I see you've improved over time." Optimus spoke, walking to his mate.

Lunarbolt shrugged. "Just wanted to blow off some steam... are you okay? I could've hit you with my cannon in no time flat." The femme murmured, gently laying a hand on the mech's arm.

"I will be."

The blue and white femme nodded and moved away from the red and blue mech. She reloaded her cannon and moved onto the next set of targets with her mate following close behind her. Lunarbolt glanced to Optimus and smiled softly. She lifted her cannon and fired her first shot _BOOM! _A bulls-eye. "So, oh wise leader, what brings you here?"

"I mean to apologize for earlier."

"For bring that poor girl into this war or for snapping at me this morning?"

_BOOM!_

"Both." Optimus replied with a flinch. "I am extremely sorry for snapping at you like I did. It was not my place."

Lunarbolt fired another shot. _BOOM! _"I understand and I accept your apology." The femme easily transformed her cannon back into her delicate hand and turned towards the mech. She strode forward and laid her hands onto his broad chest. "But the next time you do, I will personally make it my responsibility that you can never have sparklings ever again."

Optimus blinked a few times before Lunarbolt pressed her lips onto his. The couple stayed like that until the femme pulled away, smirking at her mate.

"And I shall not doubt that."

The blue and white femme patted the mech on the chest and grinned. "Good. One of the reasons why I chose you."

"I still feel honored by your choice, Luna."

Lunarbolt turned towards Optimus and winked at him. "Well, you weren't so bad-looking either. Besides, everyone found it obvious that I was attracted to our commander."

"Yes, even to me." The mech replied, snaking an arm around the femme's waist. He pulled her close to where they were face to face and chest to chest. Lunarbolt looped her arms around the Prime's neck, shaking her head in response to his reply.

"Very funny, Optimus."

"I think I am."

Lunarbolt frowned. "Don't push your luck or you'll earn a wrench to the head."

"Again?" Optimus questioned with a slight quiver in his voice. The femme laughed and nodded. "Yes, again. But this time, you'll be dealing with me. And I won't go so easily on you just because I'm bonded to you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Lunarbolt kissed her mate gently on the lips and pulled away. "You know I only tease you because I love you, Prime."

"And I love you too." Optimus released his mate from his embrace, watched as the femme loaded up her cannon and aimed at her next target, which was close to 120 yards away. Lunarbolt waited a few moments before grinning and firing off another shot to her unsuspecting target - _BOOM! _Shards of wood exploded on impact and stabbed themselves into trees that surround them. The femme let out a huff and retracted her cannon, smirking softly towards her mate.

"Care for a friendly competition, _mech_?"

Optimus loaded up his own cannon, hearing the hum as it whirled to life.

"You're on, _femme_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just had to throw in the romance between those two couples . I love my Ratch/Hide! So cute! Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I finished this in two days! Makes a girl happy with accomplishment! YESH!**

**PS: If you all have any questions, comments, concerns - do not hesitate to ask. I'm always here to answer!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer : I own nothing! In order words - anything that has to deal with Transformers is NOT MINE. But it would be nice. Anyways, the OC's are mine along with the plot, and title. Everything else = Hasbro. But man those guys are lucky!**

**A/N : I would like to give a special thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are always the ones who keep my going and continue to write this story! I am very happy to continue this story because now I am starting to fall in love with the characters. Also, thank you all for the favorites and alerts too! I am deeply appreciated by that! You guys rock! **

**Warning (s) : Language, graphic scenes (later on), slash (don't like, don't read), and character death.**

**Now... here is your new chapter of Unstoppable... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Megatron tapped his claws in a steady movement as Nightshade stroked the sides of her master's damaged face, purring softly into his audio receptors. The black and purple femme felt a hand sneak its' way around her waist and plopped herself into the mech's lap. With a sigh, Nightshade moved her free claw down her master's chest, nipping at the mech's neck cables.<p>

"You didn't get the girl." Megatron spoke.

Nightshade shook her head while nuzzling her master. "No, that insolate Autobot shot me first. What do you suggest we do now, master?" The black and purple femme questioned, her optics twinkling with curiosity as she tilted her head to the side. The femme snuggled closer to her leader before lifting her head to see Megatron's optics glowing with fury. Nightshade could feel the tension building up in her master's systems - he was not pleased at all.

"We must get the girl before the Autobots have a chance to regroup and plan. It looks like we must strike the house, take the girl, and kill whoever is there." Megatron murmured, pulling the younger femme close.

Nightshade's optics lit up. "More in likely, Prime might place a few Autobots on guard duty to protect the girl. Meaning we can strike hard and fast..." The femme giggled, tracing a claw down Megatron's chest and back up it again.

The mech made no sound but only smirked. "And a possible revenge for you."

"I want _him_ dead." Nightshade spat.

Megatron cupped the femme's cheek and dragged his claw over her face. Nightshade sighed with pleasure and leaned into the touch given by her master. "In due time, _he_ will be yours."

"I have my personal reasons why _he_ should be dead, my master. And I want to be the one who rips out _his _spark and crushes it. After all, you will see the face of _his _creator, crying out in anguish and grief." The femme snarled, her optics glimmering now a dark ruby color. Megatron felt the femme's internal temperature rise with anticipation and revenge was just now on the horizon.

"Why don't you go on back to my quarters? I shall be with you in a moment." Megatron murmured to the younger femme.

This wasn't love or any kind of relationship.

It was lust.

Nightshade simply nodded hopped off her master's lap. She strode out of the room and peered back towards the silver mech, his ruby optics meeting hers. The femme swiftly left the room without another word spoken between the two of them. As the black and purple Decepticon walked down the hallway towards her master's quarters but stopped as the memory flashed before her optics...

It was the one night she was left to die... by her own creator.

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy! Mommy! Where are you? Mommy!" Nightshade's pitiful cries filled the night sky of Cybertron as she ran down abandoned streets and alley ways. The sparkling was scared and eventually came to a stop when she heard footsteps closing in. The femme took a dart to the left and raced down into an alley but froze when she saw that it was a dead end.<em>

_She heard the footsteps come closer to where she was hiding as she dove and snuck behind a trash bin, huddling up with her arms wrapped around her knees. Within moments, the footsteps stopped and Nigthshade's hiding spot was uncovered. The femme buried her face between her knees as she felt claws on her shoulder, stroking her gently in attempt to calm her. The sparkling only shuddered and crawled away from the shadow in front of her. _

_"What is your name?" the shadow asked._

_Nightshade lifted her head but not to where she could see the mech. "Ni-nigh-nightshade." She replied in a stutter. The black and purple femme felt the claws move away from her shoulder and lightly lifted her into the mech's arms. The frightened femme snuggled into the mech's chest, clinging tightly onto his armor._

_"Very well. I shall take you home with me, Nightshade." _

_The sparkling slowly lifted her head and blinked when she met ruby optics. A Decepticon. The mech did not smile or say a word after that. He simply took the shivering femme home._

_And from that day, she never left._

* * *

><p>"You know, when you said you needed to ta-alk." Sideswipe murmured as a pair of lips sucked on his neck cables and hands wandered their way down his sides. "This wasn't what I had in mind." The silver mech gasped out as a chuckle broke out as the lips sought out a sensitive spot on the frontliner. Well, whoever was indulging themselves with the silver mech was occupied at the moment.<p>

Firestorm had Sideswipe pinned to the desk, his wrists pressed tightly over his head as the black and red mech attacked at the smaller mechs's neck with his lips. Sideswipe squirmed from under Firestorm, panting slightly and moaning out his friend's name. Firestorm chuckled and pulled away from the silver mech's neck, admiring his work and staring down at the frontliner.

"Didn't think you would jump me... in the middle of the day... in YOUR FATHER'S OFFICE!" The silver mech hissed, his optics burning with lust and fury.

Firestorm could only shrug and smiled down at the mech. "Primus, where have you been all my life?" The Prime's son panted.

"Waiting for you, I guess." The mech whispered into Firestorm's audio receptor. A shiver swept down the mech's spine, exciting another moan to escape from his lips. Sideswipe grinned and just pulled the mech into another desperate and passionate kiss.

"You're lucky you're cute, Storm."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Sides."

As if nothing in the world could ruin this moment for the lovers.

"Firestorm?"

Well... maybe I was mistaken.

The black and mech broke away from his gasping lover and whirled his head around to see the one face he had been dreading to see: His own father. Optimus blinked several moments before trying to form words but nothing came out. The red and blue mech grew silent until his optics turned black and fell back onto the floor in shock. Firestorm turned back to Sideswipe who was staring at his fallen commander, optics wide and mouth open.

"I thought I locked the door." Firestorm muttered as Sideswipe pushed back the mech and knelt down to check on the blue and red mech.

"Shut up! ... I've always wanted to prank Prime to the point of him shorting out... but not by getting caught making out with his son!" Sideswipe snapped, pointing an accusing finger to the red and black mech.

Firestorm waltzed over to the silver mech, pulled him up to his feet but before the silver mech could scold him; Firestorm easily dragged Sideswipe into a chaste kiss. The silver mech sighed from the contact and draped his arms around the other mech's neck. The couple stayed there for a few moments before Firestorm broke away and nuzzled his lover's neck.

"C'mon. Let's take him to Ratchet. Then afterwards, you're mine." Firestorm chuckled, growling into Sideswipe's audio receptor.

The silver mech smacked his lover lightly on the chest. "Good. Because I'm not done with you either."

* * *

><p>"Alright, before I beat the slag out of you both, tell me. WHAT. HAPPENED?" Ratchet growled, his optics burning with anger as he stared at both Firestorm and Sideswipe. The red and black mech took a small step forward and glanced down at his father's prone form.<p>

"It's my fault."

"Storm..."

Firestorm felt Sideswipe hand on his shoulder but he brushed it off. "Sideswipe and I were in my dad's office... on his desk... doing unspeakable things to it." The mech mumbled. The silver mech slapped himself in the face with the palm of his hand and let out a groan of frustration... way to put it bluntly. Ratchet stared in shock at the two mechs who he had known since sparklings and sighed. The medic snatched up his wrench and looked at both of the sadden mechs before smacking both upside the head.

SMACK! SMACK!

"OW! WHAT THE - "

"RATCH!"

"THAT is for not saying anything, but I still want to give you both congratulations."

Firestorm quirked an optic ridge. **:: I think he's lost his bolts... ::**

**:: I agree. ::**

The yellow mech folded his arms over his chest and leaned against his desk, smirking at both of the shocked mechs. Firestorm glanced at Sideswipe who was now rubbing the side of his head. The red and black mech massaged the dent in his head as the med-bays doors slid open... but it wasn't a friendly greeting... more of a demanding-or-I'll-kill-you greeting.

"RATCHET! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY MATE?"

Yup, Lunarbolt.

The medic snorted and pointed to the two mechs he had previously injured. Lunarbolt stomped over to her son and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring darkly at him. In truth, there were many things that mechs should be afraid of but this one took the cake.

"Firestorm, what did you do to your father? And Sideswipe, I knew that you and your brother were trouble... but really?" Lunarbolt spoke, her optics flashing.

"Mother, it's not like that. Sides and I didn't prank him. We - we sorta caught him off guard." Firestorm explained with a shrug.

Lunarbolt frowned. "Caught him off guard?"

"He caught me and Sideswipe... together... on his desk." Firestorm finished flatly.

Sideswipe gently gripped onto his lover's hand, hoping that Lunarbolt wouldn't react the same way Prime did. The femme blinked a few times before a smile crept onto her lips. She opened her arms up and motioned for her son to give her a hug. Firestorm gave his mother a one-arm hug before returning to his lover's side, smiling brightly at him. Lunarbolt squealed and threw her arms around the silver mech, pulling him into a hug. The mech yelped from the sudden contact as the femme broke away from him.

Ratchet moved his way towards the slowly on-lining Prime and patted his friend's shoulder. The blue and red mech listened carefully to his mate's voice who was just bright and curious as ever.

"I knew my son had a soft spot for someone. I didn't believe that it was you, though. So, tell me. How did you two get together?" Lunarbolt questioned with a grin.

Firestorm glanced at Sideswipe and smiled. "Well, about six months ago, we were paired up for a patrol one night. Sides brought out some high grade, and one thing led to another. But I'd never forget it either." The red and black mech finished, wrapping an arm around Sideswipe's waist.

**:: Ratchet, why don't you go on and get yourself some energon? I'd like to talk to my son. ::**

**:: Of course and thanks. ::**

"Glad to see you awake, dad."

Optimus lifted his head and gently swung his legs over the side as Lunarbolt whirled her head around. The femme threw her arms around her mate's neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck. She pulled back and kissed the Prime lightly on the lips.

"Sorry for scarring your desk for the rest of its' life." Firestorm spoke with a chuckle. Sideswipe smacked his lover on the chest and turned back to his commander.

"He means to say sorry for making you short out. Your son forgot to lock the door." Sideswipe replied, glaring up at his taller lover. The mech shrugged his shoulders with a grin.

Optimus chuckled as he held Lunarbolt by the waist. "It's perfectly fine." But that's when the Prime's tone had changed. "I just hope he won't do it again."

Firestorm looked at his father and quirked an optic ridge. Lunarbolt laid a hand on her mate's arm but the red and blue mech was still staring at his son. "I'm not gonna stop seeing Sides, if that's what you're trying to imply."

"Your relationship is too dangerous and I am afraid something could happen to either one of you. With Megatron still alive, there is no telling of what he has planned for us. Firestorm, I am only thinking of what's best for you and for Sideswipe. If he can detect any weakness, he will use it against you; Your weakness is your relationship with Sideswipe." Optimus explained, pushing himself from the medical berth and standing on his own two feet. It was obvious of the height difference between father and son. Optimus had a least a few good feet gained ahead for him but Firestorm could care less.

Firestorm stood in front of Sideswipe and glared darkly at his father. "You can't control me anymore. I'm not a sparkling."

"I may be your father but I am also your commander, Firestorm." Optimus spat. Lunarbolt placed her hand on the Prime's shoulder and tried to pull him back but to no avail. The mech wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

"Optimus, reconsider this decision of yours. Firestorm cares for Sideswipe and he does the same. Why can't you accept that?" Lunarbolt questioned to her mate.

"Our son cannot take care of himself or anyone else. He is careless and irrational when it comes to relationships." The Prime retorted, his optics flashing at his mate. The blue and white femme snorted and then glanced to her son who was glowering at his father.

With a growl, Firestorm murmured; "I love him." And then he punched Optimus.

"OPTIMUS!"

The blue and red mech placed a hand over his mouth and leaned back to see energon seeping through his fingers. He glanced up at his son who now had his back turned and was being checked over by Sideswipe. The silver mech intertwined their fingers and murmured a few words of comfort. Optimus got up to his feet and felt Lunarbolt snatch onto his arm, attempting to hold him back but the mech wouldn't let her.

"How dare you lay a hand on your creator?" Optimus snarled, his optics glowing a bright blue.

Firestorm stood his ground as Sideswipe broke away from him and moved over to Lunarbolt. The femme grabbed tightly onto the mech's hand as both father and son were ready for whoever would make the next move. Lunarbolt gingerly took a step forward and bit her lip.

"Optimus, please... be rational - "

"NO!"

_SMACK!_

"SIDES!"

Firestorm raced to his lover's side and fell to his knees, pulling the mech into his lap. Sideswipe coughed as a dribble of energon slipped from his lips. The red and black mech felt a wave of anger wash over him as the med-bay's doors slid open to reveal Ratchet. Firestorm could've cared less about what would happen to him next - all he knew was that Sideswipe was hurt.

"You. YOU SONOFABITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Firestorm shouted, his optics blazing with fury. "I'LL KILL YOU!" The younger mech leapt to his feet and launched himself towards Optimus but was stopped when everything grew dark. The red and black mech slumped forward and hit the ground with a loud _THUMP! _Ratchet let out a huff and knelt down to check on Sideswipe.

"Stubborn fragger. Gonna get himself killed next time." The medic grumbled, his optics narrowing at the sight of Sideswipe's wound.

"It's just a scratch." muttered the silver mech. "What did you do to Firestorm?" Ratchet tilted the frontliner's head up to check the wound as Lunarbolt looked up to see her mate's shocked reaction.

"Gave the glitch a sedative. He'll wake up in a few hours."

Lunarbolt stood up to her feet and reached out to her mate but retracted her hand, afraid of what her sparkmate was now capable of doing. The Prime took a step back before making his way out of the med-bay without another word.

_Please be alright, Optimus._

* * *

><p><em>BAM!<em>

With a slam of the door, the proud leader of the Autobots locked himself into his office and paused his stride when he stared down at his desk. And to think that the damn desk started this whole mess. The Prime strode into his private quarters and froze when he heard a soft chuckle beside him. Slowly, the mech turned his head and gasped when he saw his reflection...

_Megatron._

Optimus felt his hands begin to shake in fear as he watched the reflection of his own brother cackle and grin evilly through the mirror.

_"Lose your temper, little brother? I didn't think that you would hurt your son's lover. And that's low for an Autobot like yourself. I thought that you were the fearless leader who would never lay a hand on his own men. Well, face it... __**THIS IS WHO YOU ARE**__! AND WHAT YOU'LL BECOME! __**JUST. LIKE. ME**__!"_

With an angry cry, Optimus slammed his fist into the mirror, hundreds of shards shattering and launching themselves into his armor and onto the floor. The Prime felt energon leaking from broken lines and slowly slid to his knees, a sob escaping his throat.

"Primus, what have I become?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's true. I think Prime has lost it.**

**PS: I will not update this story until I have at least a few more reviews. I really appreciate the favorites and hits you guys give me... but I just wish you all would tell me how you really feel about the story. Thank you. And just to clean that up - NO REVIEWS = NO UPDATE.**

**PSS: I would like to give a special thanks to Topkicker26 - without her, I would not have an inspiration to write this story. So, this chapter was for you my friend!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer : I own nothing! In other words - anything that has to deal with Transformers is NOT MINE. But it would be nice. Anyways, the OC's are mine along with the plot, and title. Everything else = Hasbro. But man those guys are lucky!**

**A/N : I would like to give a special thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are always the ones who keep my going and continue to write this story! I am very happy to continue this story because now I am starting to fall in love with the characters. Also, thank you all for the favorites and alerts too! I am deeply appreciated by that! You guys rock! **

**Warning (s) : Language, graphic scenes (later on), slash (don't like, don't read), and character death.**

**Now... here is your new chapter of Unstoppable... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"So, even though your Prime's mate, you got away with pranking Ratchet?"<p>

Lunarbolt shrugged.

"It comes in handy."

Loryn laughed, her eyes bright and filled with mischief. "Man, you might be worse than my friend Garret."

"Think you'll be okay here by yourself for the night? I can easily stay if you'd like. After all, I am your newly appointed guardian." Lunarbolt spoke, her eyes soft.

"Nah. I'm good. Besides, I think Lennox is pretty upset because of what I did to Mirage this afternoon." The brunette shook her head and folded her arms over her head. The tall form of Lunarbolt's holoform sat on the edge of the bed, with her hands in her lap.

"So, how long do I have to stay here?" Loryn questioned as she curled up underneath her blankets. The holoform of Lunarbolt smiled softly at the teen and brushed back a strand of her platinum blonde hair.

The femme shrugged. "I don't know. But hopefully, we can get you home. I heard from Lennox that your mother misses you." Loryn chuckled at the thought of her mother and then glanced up to the quiet holoform. The brunette sat up in her bed and crossed her legs from the under the covers. Lunarbolt looked at the teen who was patting a spot on the bed next to her.

The holoform moved from her original spot and sat next to Loryn with a giggle. "That's my mom for you. Always missing people, telling them that everything's gonna be okay. Even when you know that's not true." Loryn murmured with a sigh. The brunette twiddled her thumbs before smiling at the blonde next to her.

"I'd love to meet her sometime." Lunarbolt replied, glancing at the teen.

Loryn smiled. "Thanks Luna."

"Anytime Loryn."

* * *

><p>A moment of silence passed between the two before Lunarbolt broke it. "I also heard about what happened to your father. I'm sorry for your loss. Lennox told me that he was good man." Loryn shrugged and wrapped her arms around her knees, drawing them close to her chest. Lunarbolt heard the teen sigh before sniffing, holding back tears.<p>

"He was my best friend." Loryn whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks.

_Great. Brought up her father's death and I made her cry. Nice job Luna! _The holoform thought with a glare. The teen wiped at her eyes and looked back at the blonde.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

Loryn titled her head. "Have you ever lost somebody like that?"

Lunarbolt's eyes dropped to the floor as she sighed and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She remembered the day Optimus told her that her best friend was murdered. It crushed her spark to pieces but she wasn't as torn up as his lover was. Lunarbolt nodded and glanced to the brunette who appeared to be curious about the whole situation.

"His name was Jazz. We'd known each other since the Academy. He was the one who set me up with Optimus too... and I helped him meet Prowl."

"Prowl?"

"His lover."

"Oh. You mean the silent ninja?"

Lunarbolt quirked a blonde brow and nodded. "If you put it that way."

"Makes sense." Loryn replied with a shrug.

Lunarbolt chuckled. "Jazz told me that he was gonna ask him to bond, but he never got the chance. Prowl was devastated when we both arrived on Earth and heard about Jazz. After a few months on Earth, I remember hearing Prowl in his office, sobbing uncontrollably and crying out Jazz's name. It broke my spark to see my friend like that. I wanted to help but it wasn't my place." The holoform finished with a depressed sigh. "Optimus told me that time would heal his wounds but I knew that it was a lie. The two were in love and it was severed too soon."

Loryn nodded, fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist. The brunette glanced up to the holoform and then back at her hands that were lying in her lap. "If you don't mind me asking... but, how did he die?"

"He was murdered by Megatron. Damn bastard tore Jazz in half." Lunarbolt snarled, her optics flashing with anger. Loryn flinched from the femme's tone of voice and bit her lip.

"Ratchet did everything he could to save him, but it too late. He was gone." The blonde ran a hand through her hair and watched as Loryn curled up under her covers. The teen partially closed her eyes that were blotchy from her crying but she didn't seem to care. Lunarbolt laid a hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled softly at her.

"Now, get some sleep, okay? I'll come in and wake you up in the morning." Lunarbolt quickly gave the girl a hug before standing up and walking towards the door. Loryn laid back down on the bed and gently closed her eyes. The teen heard the door shut quietly behind her and felt the darkness cloud her vision... shipping her off to dreamland...

* * *

><p><em>In August, it was normally hot and humid in the west. Dry and rarely any sort of rain. But for Loryn, that wasn't going to stop her from having the best birthday of her life. For one, her dad was home from overseas for the next few weeks and two, she was now on the verge of being a teenager! Okay, that was a lie. She was turning twelve, but she had one year left to go! And that didn't seem to stop her.<em>

_"Mornin' baby-girl!" called her father from the entry of the kitchen doorway. The brunette jumped to her feet at the sound of her father's voice and tackled him into the hallway. Mrs. Monroe folded her arms over her chest and frowned at the two on her newly swept floor._

_"Derek Monroe! How many times do I have to tell you to stop messing up my clean house! And Loryn, I thought I told you to go upstairs and get ready for this afternoon! Claire and Garret should be here within the hour!" Mrs. Monroe was starting to have a fit until Mr. Monroe stood up onto his feet. The taller man snaked his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her close to his embrace._

_"C'mon Alex, take a break and relax for a while. I'm gonna be home for another two weeks. We got all the time in the world." Derek grinned, showing off to his wife the famous thousand-watt smile. _

_Alexandria __rolled her__eyes__. "Y aún yo pregunto por qué me casé con le..."_

_"Porque me amas." Derek replied in perfect Spanish. Alexandria snorted as her husband placed a kiss on the woman's temple._

_From the floor, Loryn giggled at her father's affections for her mother and leapt onto her own two feet. "Well, I can see that you two are busy... So, I'll be upstairs, getting ready for this epic birthday! LOVE YOU GUYS!" The soon-to-be twelve-year old raced up the stairs, hearing her parents laughter behind her._

_Nothing could ruin this day._

_"Oh, Derek. She's going to love him." Alexandria breathed, staring at the creature in front of her. The yearling let out a soft whinny and nuzzled the woman's hand with his nose. Derek nodded and stroked the side of the black, young mustang with a smile. The bold brand stood out on his neck, clearly stating that he was a Mustang and he wasn't afraid of telling anyone otherwise. The husband and wife exchanged glances, hearing their daughter's laughter from inside of the house. _

_The woman kissed her husband on the cheek before walking towards the house, a grin still placed on her lips. "Loryn! Your father has something for you!" Alexandria called, looking back to the man with the black mustang. The birthday girl trotted out of the back door of her house with her two best friends, Claire Watson and Garret Holmes tailing behind her._

_The brunette's eyes lit up like the moon in the starry sky and gasped at the majestic-looking creature that was only a few yards from her. Derek watched as the girl jogged up to him and blinked a few times at the mustang. Her eyes were wide as saucers as a whinny escaped the horse's lips, showing off his happiness and eagerness for a new home. _

_"Dad... is he mine?"_

_Derek nodded. "Yup. He's all yours."_

_"What are gonna name him, Loryn?" Garret questioned._

_Loryn smirked and wrapped her arms around the friendly yearling's neck, burying her face into his soft fur. Derek released the reins that were in his grasp and watched in amazement as the mustang refused to walk away. The brunette took a deep breath, taking in the sweet smell of worn leather and new soap on the fur of her new companion._

_"Blaze. I'm gonna call him Blaze."_

* * *

><p><em>"Hey baby, how was school?" Alexandria questioned as her fifteen-year-old daughter kicked off her dusted cowboy boots and shrugged her way out of her jacket. The teenage girl clicked her tongue and tossed her messenger bag onto the couch, next to where her mother was sitting and reading her latest romance novel.<em>

_"Fine, I guess. Claire broke up with Garret today though." The brunette replied._

_Alexandria quirked a brow. "When do you think they'll get back together?"_

_"If my calculations are correct, and they normally are, they should be back together by the end of Friday." Loryn muttered with a shrug. _

_A moment of silence passed between the two Monroe women before Loryn got up to her feet and stretched out her stiff muscles from countless word problems in her Trigonometry class. "Any news from Dad?__"_

_"Nope. But I heard from Will that he should call us by tonight." Alexandria spoke. She laid her novel onto the coffee table and saw her daughter leave the room, heading straight for the kitchen. The teen took a seat on her favorite stool, logging onto the home computer and activating the family web-cam. Alexandria eventually made her way from the living room and into the kitchen, standing by the sink and starting on dishes._

_"DAD!"_

_Alexandria whirled her head around, wiping her hands on the closet towel and rushing to her daughter's side. The woman's eyes lit up to see her husband's smiling face on the screen in front of them._

_"Hey, hey! My lovely ladies! How are you doing, baby-girl?"_

_Loryn giggled at the old-time nickname and grinned. "Doing good. Mr. Novak piled me on with tons of homework tonight though. So, I might be buried in homework by the time you get home!" _

_The woman heard her husband's laugh ring through the speaker and shake his head in reply. "And Alex, you haven't changed a bit. I miss you."_

_"And neither have you. Loryn and I can't wait to see you home again soon. And I miss you too, Derek." Alexandria whispered, a tear appearing the corner of her eye. The woman blew a kiss to her husband before going back to the sink and finish washing her dishes. Loryn glanced up at her mother before chattering on about her day. _

_"Well, Garret and Claire broke up."_

_"Again?"_

_"Yup. Claire seemed pretty serious about ending their relationship but I've known them for too long. Garret will ask her back out and she'll take him back. That's how the cycle goes with them. OH! And this weekend is the county rodeo! Blaze and I have been practicing some more racing since you left. I even got my time down to 13.24!"_

_"That's good baby-girl! Blaze is sure speeding up, you might not even get to catch up to him." Loryn could only laugh at her father's reply before the light in the room began to fade._

_Within minutes... it was complete darkness._

* * *

><p><em>Loryn's eyes snapped open as her body shot up from the ground. She glanced around her surroundings, finding them unfamiliar and scary in her own opinion. The teen pushed herself onto her feet, hearing shuffling from behind her. The girl whirled her head around to see nothing but a bushel of bushes behind her. The brunette bit her lip and sighed, praying that nothing would find her tasty and want to eat her.<em>

_"Okay, I'm severely creeped out." The girl muttered._

_She eventually began to walk until her feet were growing tired. Loryn rubbed at her eyes, hearing the distant sound of voices to her left. The girl paused her stride and slowly began to walk her way towards the sound. She couldn't tell what the sound was, but it didn't sound animal or anything of that sort. The teen continued to walk on by, hearing the crunch of branches underfoot._

_Loryn hunched down on her hands and knees, traveling her way through bushes and mumbling about the thorns, now embedded in the palm of her hand. She glanced back to see no one behind her and continued her way through the woods. The girl heard the sounds of men, crying out and giving orders to whoever would listen but she didn't seem to care at all. _

_She just wanted to know where she was and why. For what seemed to be an hour, Loryn gave up on her hands and knees, bringing herself onto her feet when a voice pierced her ears._

_"MONROE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"_

_"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING WILL?"_

_Lennox? The teen thought. She began to run to the sound of her friend's voice, panic washing over her systems and making her sweat to the core._

_And that's when it all became clear._

_"Dad!" Loryn cried out. But no one seemed to have heard her. The teen pushed her way through the trees and tripped onto a battle field. She gasped at the sight of the Decepticon who was shooting directly towards the planes and other vehicles. _

_The brunette heard a soft moan and muttering a few yard to her right. The girl rushed towards the scene and felt her insides churn at the sight._

_It was her father, Derek. He was now lying in a pool of his own blood, as Lennox was bending over, gripping tightly onto his friend's hand. The man of the Monroe family was bleeding from his back and chest, showing the wounds that were now clotting with blood. Derek was slowly dying and Lennox couldn't do a single thing..._

_"DAMNIT! Stay with me! You got a daughter to go home to! And a wife who misses you! DON'T DIE ON ME, MAN! YOU HEAR ME! DAMNIT!"_

_Derek could only smile at the captain and coughed as blood dribbled down his scruffy, unshaven cheek. Loryn shook her head, feeling a wave of nausea hit her in the stomach. Lennox watched in awe as his fallen friend reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden chain with weird etching on the plating._

_That's my bracelet... Loryn thought as Derek pried the shaking captain's hand from his own and dropped the chain into his palm._

_"Take this to Loryn. And tell her I'm sorry... she's gonna need this one day. And tell Alex that I love her and I'll miss her." Derek grinned, his breathing becoming labored. Lennox swallowed deeply and nodded._

_"No... NO! NO NO! DAD! __PLEASE__! DON'T DO THIS! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU! DON'T DIE! PLEASE! DADDY!" Loryn screamed, tears falling onto the sand. She sobbed loudly as Lennox didn't seem to notice the heartbroken teen next to him. She was invisible._

_Lennox heard his friend sigh deeply, closing his eyes and finally leaving the world. Loryn let out a cry, tears staining her pajamas and shaking her head. The teen finally collapsed onto her father's corpse, sobbing into his clothes and gripping tightly at them. She refused to let go, hearing a soft chuckle behind her._

_The teen whirled her head around and saw a pair of crimson eyes staring at her with glee. The overly grown mech smirked down at the girl, grinning in response to her father's death._

_Megatron. _

* * *

><p>"NOO!"<p>

Loryn's eyes shot open, sitting straight up in her bed. The brunette's hair was now a tangled mess and sticking up in all sorts of different directions. The teen's eyes scanned her room, noticing that she was in the Autobot base in Nevada. Her eyes were red and blotchy from crying so hard. And her cheeks her now tear-stained. The teen wiped at her eyes and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

_Why did you leave me, Daddy? Why?_

* * *

><p><strong>Translation: "And yet, I wonder why I married him…"<strong>

**"…Because you love me."**

**A/N: Disturbing, I know. Sorry if I totally screwed up with your guys' minds now. Didn't mean for that to happen. But this was more of a filler chapter to show of the happy memories that Loryn shared with her family along with her father's death. I thought I would do this chapter to show how sensitive Loryn is and give a little more of her background information.**

**PS: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I hope you can't wait for the seventh one! It will definitely be an eye opener for some.**

**PSS: If you all have an questions, comments, or concerns about the story, do not be hesitant to ask. I'm always here to answer! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter Seven : Part One

**Disclaimer: Once again... I don't own anything. Though, it would be nice to own some Transformers. I guess you can say that I do own my Optimus Prime plushie too. I guess that works.**

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who had read, favorited, hit, and reviewed my story. This means the world to me. And I'd love to thank my friend Topkicker26 for standing by my side with this story. I wouldn't have gotten this far without her help. YOU SO TOTALLY ROCK SQUIRK!**

* * *

><p>Lunarbolt's cobalt optics remained online, hearing the soft breathing of her spark mate who lay sleeping beside her. The femme turned her head and found herself staring into her mate's piercing blue optics that were now partially dimmed. The Prime shuttered his optics before snaking an arm around the femme's waist, drawing her close to his chest.<p>

"Luna, go back to sleep, please." Optimus begged with a slight moan. The femme let out a huff and rolled over onto her side, where her back was facing the Prime. The large mech sighed and placed his chin between the crook of her shoulder and arm.

"Sweet spark, is something wrong?"

The femme sighed and turned her head, facing her spark mate. Their optics locked, giving into all the passion, promises, and apologies that could never be undone. Lunarbolt laid a hand on her mate's cheek and stroked the side with a sigh.

"I saw the broken mirror."

Optimus grew silent.

"Love, you have to tell me what happened after your fight with Firestorm." Lunarbolt spoke, her eyes pleading for an explanation.

The Prime refused to speak, keeping his gaze from his mate's optics. The blue and white femme snorted and glared at the mech, her optics darkening to a different hue. Lunarbolt rolled her optics and shook her head, with a sigh. It looked like he wasn't planning on talking anytime soon.

Time for a change of subject.

"I was talking to Loryn about her father. And I spilled out the story of Jazz." The blue and white femme whispered her optics soft.

The Prime nodded and finally spoke. "How did she take it?"

"She started crying." Lunarbolt frowned.

Optimus winced. "Oh."

The femme let out a laugh and snorted in sarcasm. "Yeah. Oh."

A moment of silence passed between the two before Lunarbolt smirked at her lover. But before the mech could say anything, the femme switched positions with her spark mate to where she was now gladly on top of him. The Prime shook his head at the blue and white femme in front of him. With a yelp, the femme was flipped over on her back with the larger mech pinning her to the bed.

"That's cheating, Prime."

"You don't seem to mind."

Lunarbolt snorted. "Whatever." The Prime placed a kiss on his mate's temple and smiled down at the femme in front of him. "Goodnight, Luna."

The femme sighed. "Goodnight Optimus."

Lunarbolt rolled back onto her side, facing the Prime and snuggling her face into his chest. The mech immediately reacted by wrapping her around the femme's waist, drawing her close to him. The couple remained that way for quiet sometime before they finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for taking me home." Loryn spoke, patting Sunstreaker on the dash. The yellow Corvette snorted through the radio as they drove their way towards Sheridan, Wyoming.<p>

The road was unoccupied for the most part. Very few cars were seen considering it was late morning and a work day. The speed limit was fair to be exact. Not too slow for late workers and not too fast for people to lose control over. Well _human_ people to be exact.

Three sleek vehicles sped across the heated pavement, their engines thrumming with a dominant sense of power. Two of them, a shimmering silver Stingray Corvette and a bold black and red striped Avalanche, swerved in and out as if in a strange kind of dance. First closing into a distance mere inches from hitting one another and then spreading out across the empty four lane highway to repeat the same process over again. It was mesmerizing to say the least. Lagging slightly behind was yet another Stingray Corvette, except this one was yellow. The color stood out against the black pavement and it seemed to make the sun envious.

Loryn was amused by the antics of the two mechs. She couldn't help but smile. A thought occurred to her and she turned to the driver who had a look of fevered glee.

"Please tell me you're not thinking of joining." She inquired, praying that he wouldn't. She really didn't want a repeat of last time.

Sunstreaker turned to her, a grin imprinted on his features, "No..." He said a little too innocently.

"Sunny..." She reprimanded, crossing her arms and giving him a look. The two stared down at one another. Loryn smirked as Sunstreaker's eye began to twitch. She had him within her sights. The blonde finally gave up with a single blink of his eyes. Loryn laughed and leaned back into the passenger seat, folding her arms neatly behind her head.

The holoform rolled his bright blue eyes. "Fine," he huffed. "I won't."

"So..."

"So?"

"So."

The blonde haired holoform snorted and shook his head. He glanced over at the brunette and smirked. "Are we going to keep running around circles with the word 'so' or start a real conversation?"

"Just waiting on you." Loryn retorted.

"Well then, ladies first." Sunstreaker spoke in a snarky tone.

Loryn scoffed. "You suck."

* * *

><p>Onlookers from other cars couldn't help their jaws from falling at the sight of not one but <em>two<em> of the rarest cars from GM, considering them not coming out until 2013. The reactions earned a chuckle from the yellow twin as well as the brunette sitting next to him. The silver Corvette suddenly braked, earning an indignant honk from one of the onlookers, followed by several choice words and a one fingered salute.

Again, another chuckle.

"Just another service I offer, doll-face." Sunstreaker replied, turning his head toward the brunette.

Loryn frowned. "Uh huh... Pervert. Oh, call me doll-face again and I'll throw a boot at your head." The teen spat, her eyes narrowed.

The blonde holoform whistled and cringed slightly at the threat. "Alright, alright! Sheesh, don't have to be so violent." He continued on coasting through the highway as Loryn glanced out the window with a sigh.

"Sorry. I just don't like nicknames." Loryn muttered, folding her arms neatly over her chest. The blonde nodded and then quirked a brow.

"Yet, you let Lennox call you 'Shorty'." Sunstreaker spoke. Loryn laughed and shook her head, looking back at the blonde holoform. "That's because he's a family friend. Big difference."

"Bet a lot of guys had a bunch of nicknames for you." The blonde snickered.

Loryn's facial expression changed from slight anger to hurt. The brunette turned her head around from the blue eyed man and lowered her eyes to the dash.

"Did. Not anymore."

"Oh, sorry about that."

The brunette shrugged. "You didn't know."

"But I do know."

Loryn turned to the holoform and shrunk away from the blonde, her eyes slightly wide in fear. "Stalker."

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, hey. Wanna race?" <em>An excited voice from the silver sports car asked. Of course, no one heard it because technically it was internal.

_"Sides."_ The Avalanche sighed.

_"What? We're on an empty road... Mostly."_

_"You know we can't do that, Sides." _The other twin chipped in._ "__Prime will have our afts if he ever found out."_

The silver 'Vette groaned in frustration. _"And since have we cared?"_

The Avalanche huffed. _"__Fine, fine. But if we get into trouble for this, it's on your head."_

Literally bouncing on his suspension in anticipation, a quick friendly taunt was thrown to start."_Just shut up and drive."_

* * *

><p>With near identical increased power, the Avalanche and the Corvette sped off. Sunstreaker sighed and leaned back against the seat as Loryn giggled from her spot next to him. The blonde shot a glare towards the laughing brunette who was watching the two mechs race ahead of them. Loryn caught sight of the glare and quickly zipped her mouth shut, trying her best to hold back the laughter.<p>

"I'll keep my mouth shut."

Sunstreaker snorted. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

By the time the three Autobots and Loryn arrived in Sheridan, the teen was fast asleep and snuggled up into the passenger seat of Sunstreaker's alt. mode. The blonde holoform glanced over to the brunette and felt his lips curl up into a smile. He quickly made another left turn and pulled up into the ranch's driveway, staring up at the two-story country-styled home. His eyes scanned over the home as he heard the front door open, revealing who appeared to be Loryn's mother.

Mrs. Monroe snatched the Winchester from the corner of the entry way and glared darkly at the two men that were now standing in her driveway. Both Claire and Garret poked their heads out from the front door and watched from behind safe lines. Firestorm climbed out of his alt. mode and walked over to Sideswipe who was sending a few nervous glances towards his twin.

"Are you Mrs. Monroe?" Firestorm questioned, holding his palms up in surrender. The woman nodded and lowered her gun from aiming it at the red-haired holoform.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Monroe asked, her eyes never leaving Firestorm.

The red-haired man gulped. "We work with Lennox. He sent us here to protect Loryn in case of anything else happens." Firestorm replied, praying that the woman wouldn't shoot him.

"Where's my daughter?" The brunette demanded.

Sideswipe took a gentle step forward and smiled. "She's sleeping in my brother's car. Been that way for the past three hours."

Mrs. Monroe clicked her tongue and lowered her gun to the ground. Firestorm nodded towards the yellow Corvette and breathed out a sigh of relief. Sunstreaker opened his front door and stepped out of his alt. mode. The blonde moved over to the passenger side of the car, opening the door and gathering Loryn in his arms.

Surprisingly, the girl was really light. The holoform felt Loryn shift her weight and cling tightly onto his shirt while pressing her face into his chest. Mrs. Monroe gasped at the sight of her sleeping daughter who appeared to be peaceful and comfortable in the blonde's arms.

"LORYN!" The brunette's eyes shot open at the sound of her name. She looked up to see Sunstreaker's face staring down at her with a grin on his lips. The blonde placed her onto the ground and motioned for her to look behind her. The girl could barely register what was going on until her best friend, Claire bust her way through the door and tackled the brunette to the ground.

"OOF!"

"Ohmigod! We were so worried about you, Loryn! I almost had a freakin' heart attack when your mom told me what happened to you! Almost attacked by a mountain lion! Damnit! What the hell were you thinking? I mean it's not like every day you just - "

"CLAIRE!"

The blonde girl lifted her head and blinked a few times at her brunette friend. "What?"

"Calm. Down."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"Good girl."

Claire simply nodded and helped her friend to her feet. Loryn grinned at the blonde and threw her arms around the other girl's neck, pulling her into a giant hug. Garret strode out from the house and jogged up to the two girls, wrapping his arms around the two. The three friends were finally reunited at last.

The brunette broke from her friends and turned towards her mother who had tears in her eyes. The woman dropped the Winchester and gathered her daughter into a giant hug. The two Monroe girls were now crying and clinging tightly to each other. Loryn was released from her mother's grasp and wiped at her eyes, smiling brightly at the teary-eyed woman.

"Thank God, you're alright."

Loryn blushed. "Well, I wouldn't be if it weren't for these guys. They did all the work."

All three holoforms exchanged glances as Loryn gave her mother another hug before walking up to each of them. She hugged Sideswipe and whispered something in his ear that made him laugh and hug the girl back. The brunette then moved to Firestorm and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"You be good to him. He's special."

Firestorm chuckled and glanced at Sideswipe. "I know."

Loryn smiled at the red-haired holoform before stepping in front of the blonde holoform. Sunstreaker grinned down at the brunette who had her arms folded over her chest. The two stared down at one another before Loryn threw her arms around the blonde's neck and buried her face into the crook of his shoulder. Sunstreaker grunted from the sudden contact but snaked his arms around the girl's waist, pulling him close to her. The two stayed in that same position for a few moments before it was completely ruined...

"Uhm. Loryn?"

The brunette quickly broke away from the blonde and whirled her head to face Claire who was grinning at her. Sunstreaker removed his hands from the girl's waist and rubbed nervously at the back of his neck.

"There's this party at the football field... wanna go? You know, relax a while and meet cute guys?" Claire suggested with a puppy-dog face. The brunette glanced to her mother who grabbed the Winchester from the ground and nodded in reply.

Loryn shrugged. "Alright. But you're helping me with an outfit."

The blonde girl let out a squeal before grabbing her friend by the wrist and dragging her towards the house. Garret sighed and followed after his blonde girlfriend along with the brunette, leaving the three men and Mrs. Monroe out on the front lawn. Firestorm and the twins turned back to head to their alt. modes and leave when they were cut off.

"Boys?"

All three heads turned.

"Thank you, for protecting my daughter. And Firestorm, she's right. Sideswipe is special, so hold onto him. And Sunstreaker, you try anything with my daughter and I'll kill you myself."

*cricket cricket cricket*

"How did you know our names?" Sideswipe questioned.

"You boys can come in the house when ya'll are ready." The woman stated with a slight grin on her lips. Firestorm opened his mouth but clamped it shut in shock.

Mrs. Monroe chuckled and tapped her temple with a grin. "Mother knows best." And with that said, she strolled away from the three who were now in complete and utter shock. Firestorm clicked his tongue and shook his head in disbelief.

"I will never understand humans."

Sideswipe nodded. "Agreed."

"Bunch of crazy squishes."

* * *

><p>Loryn slipped on her favorite pair of black cowboy boots before standing on her own two feet and turning to take a look in the mirror. She was now wearing a dark purple (regalia) lace tank top, a plain jean mini-skirt, and a plain white Stetson shirt. She quickly tied the white shirt into a knot at the waist and nodded in approval. The teen quickly applied her dark eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara before hearing a knock at the door. Claire waltzed into the room with a curling iron and nearly dropped the item as her mouth gaped in shock to her friend's appearance.<p>

"I swear if I wasn't straight I would totally jump you right now." Claire confessed with a blink.

"Aww. Thanks hun." Loryn gushed in a sarcastic tone.

Claire frowned and shook her head. "Man, boys are gonna be eating you alive when we get to the party. I can guarantee."

Loryn blushed and began to laugh, running a hand through her hair. The blonde motioned for her friend to take a seat on the bed. The brunette gladly sat on the familiar bed-spread and waited as Claire plugged in the curling iron, turned on the device, and then began to curl the girl's hair.

"So... mind telling me about that hot blonde with the Corvette?" Claire asked with a smirk.

Loryn scoffed. "He's just a friend, Claire-bear. Besides, I don't think he likes me all that much."

"Pfft! Yeah right! Did you not feel his arms around your waist? He clearly cares about you, girl." Claire spoke, taking another piece of brunette locks and curling them.

Loryn rolled her eyes and laughed. "Whatever."

"Fine by me. You can choose not to believe it... but I'm not gonna lie. He's got the hots for ya." The blonde spoke flatly.

Loryn gasped at her friend's bluntness and smacked the blonde girl lightly on the arm. Claire let out a yelp of pain and scolded a finger towards the brunette. "Oi! Don't make me drop this curling iron on you! You know I will."

The brunette sat on her bed as a good fifteen minutes passed and Claire was finally finished curling her hair. The two girls finished packing up their make-up before walking down the stairs and out of the house. Claire was the first one out, grabbing onto Loryn's arm and dragging her out of the house.

"C'mon honey! You look amazing! Let's get blondie his opinion!"

Sunstreaker whirled his head around and stared directly at Loryn who was now being dragged over to his side. Claire shoved Loryn to where she was about a foot away from Sunstreaker. The brunette lifted her gaze and locked eyes with the blonde man.

"So, blondie. What do ya think?" Claire grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

Sunstreaker cleared his throat and smiled at Loryn. "She looks... perfect."

And with that said, Claire let out a squeal, snatched Loryn by the arm and dragged the girl over to Garret who was waiting with his car. Loryn's eyes were still locked on Sunstreaker's who began to wave towards the brunette.

Sideswipe gently laid a hand on his twin's shoulder as the three humans drove off in Garret's rusted Ford mustang. They were laughing and having a good time as Sunstreaker looked on in envy.

"You know, Lennox said that we have to keep an eye on her..."

The blonde holoform grinned at his twin and climbed into his alt. mode. "Thanks a bunch, Sides."

Sideswipe leaned against the window and smiled at his brother. "That's why I'm the favorite."

"Alright lover-mech. Go have some fun with Stormy and I'll keep an eye on the girl. I'll call if anything happens." Sunstreaker spoke, switching off his holoform. Sideswipe smiled and patted his brother's window.

"Okay. Be careful."

"You too."

And with that said, the yellow Corvette revved up his engine and zipped through the night. Sideswipe felt a pair of arms snake their way around his waist, pulling him close into a warm chest. Firestorm propped his chin onto the crook of the other man's shoulder and sighed, gripping tightly around the front-liner's middle. Sideswipe shook his head and smiled.

"He's falling for her."

Firestorm grinned. "Yup and he's falling _hard._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part one of the three-part chapter seven. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. **

**REMEMBER: REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter Seven : Part Two

**Disclaimer : I own nothing! In order words - anything that has to deal with Transformers is NOT MINE. But it would be nice. Anyways, the OC's are mine along with the plot, and title. Everything else = Hasbro. But man those guys are lucky!**

**A/N : I would like to give a special thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are always the ones who keep my going and continue to write this story! I am very happy to continue this story because now I am starting to fall in love with the characters. Also, thank you all for the favorites and alerts too! I am deeply appreciated by that! You guys rock! **

**Warning (s) : Language, graphic scenes (later on), slash (don't like, don't read), and character death.**

**Now... here is your new chapter of Unstoppable... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It didn't take too long to drive into the parking lot of the local high-school. Garret easily parked his precious Mustang, hearing loud speakers blare out classic country tunes on the field. People were laughing and cheering as drinks were served and kisses were exchanged. Claire climbed from the passenger seat and helped Loryn from the back. The three friends linked arms and walked their way into the party, smiling and waving at other people.<p>

Tonight was gonna be a good night.

"You gonna be okay by yourself, Loryn? Garret was gonna play something for the crowd." Claire spoke, her eyes bright. The brunette nodded and shoved her blonde friend towards her boyfriend. Garret easily wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and dragged her away from Loryn.

_Weirdo. _The girl thought as she grabbed a bottled water from the drink stand. The brunette smiled at the three scantily clad college students before the familiar melody of 'Don't You Wanna Stay' by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson began to play through the speakers. The three girls frowned slightly at the brunette before they were taken away by their new boy-toys. Loryn simply rolled her eyes and sipped from her water, grinning as Claire and Garret were slow dancing on the field.

"What's a girl like yourself doing out here?" A voice spoke from beside Loryn. The brunette whirled her head around to see a pair of bright green eyes staring at her. The girl swept her eyes over the man's body and held her breath. Dark brown hair, green eyes, a good load of muscles on his arms, and a nice body. All in all, a very sexy-looking guy.

"My friends shoved me into a car and drove me here in hopes of me trying to find a cute guy." Loryn replied bluntly. The man smiled at the brunette and nodded.

"The name's Jack Hughes, football star and would like to know your name."

"Loryn Monroe, college genius and not interested."

* * *

><p>"So, what do we do?"<p>

The silver mech shrugged as the red and black mech tightened his hold on the other's waist. "What do _you_ want to do?"

Firestorm snorted and tried to cover up his embarrassing laughter, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uhm, don't think I should tell you." Sideswipe glanced to his lover with a quirked optic ridge. He was curious but also worried about what the other mech had on his processor.

"Afraid that someone will hear... Or I won't like it?" The silver mech questioned. Firestorm grinned and nuzzled the mech's neck, exciting a small moan from the smaller Autobot. The Prime's son chuckled and nipped at a few exposed cables on his lover's neck, felling the mech tense from the sudden contact.

"Oh, I know you'd like it."

"Storm..."

"Hmm?"

"We have a job to do and that's watching over Loryn's - MMF!"

Sideswipe's optics shuttered offline as Firestorm claimed his lips for his own. The couple stayed that way for a few moments until Firestorm was pressed back onto the ground with Sideswipe on top of him. The silver mech broke away from the kiss and nuzzled his lover's neck, purring softly into his audio receptors. Firestorm let out a needy groan before Sideswipe sat up and folded his arms over his chest.

"It's official." Firestorm breathed, smiling up at the other mech.

Sideswipe quirked another optic ridge. "What?"

"I've found myself to be the most luckiest mech on the base." The red and black mech replied, slipping a free hand to the back of Sideswipe's neck. He gently stroked some of the cables and felt the other mech lean into the touch.

"Hmmm... You finally figured that out?"

"I've known for a while." Firestorm murmured, pulling their lips back into another kiss.

* * *

><p>"C'mon sweet-cheeks. Not gonna kill ya for just one dance." Jack muttered, grabbing onto Loryn's wrist. The brunette tore away from his grasp and glared.<p>

"Touch me again and I'll drop kick you."

The man, Jack, watched in disbelief as Loryn began to walk away from his sight. The taller of the two snatched onto the girl's arm pulled her to where their faces were inches apart. The brunette quickly wrenched her arm free from Jack's grasp and dropped her water bottle to the ground.

"What is your problem?" Loryn spat, her eyes flashing in anger.

"My problem is you. Now, why don't you be a good girl and just pretend that you're my girlfriend." Jack snarled, his hand tightening around her arm.

Loryn let out a gasp of pain and whimpered as the man's grip tightened, cutting off the circulation. She could feel the bruises starting to form as well as the tears in her eyes. "Just let me go, jerk-face!" But Jack didn't seem to care or listen to the girl's pleas. The man smirked in satisfaction and finally had gotten what he wanted.

Well... that only lasted for about a few seconds.

"OI! The girl said to let her go!"

The brunette's head shot up and felt her heart leap with joy at the sight of the familiar blonde and blue eyed holoform. _Sunstreaker. _Loryn glanced up to Jack who released his grip onto her arm and tossed her onto the ground. The teen landed with a grunt and pushed her body from the green grass, looking up to see Sunstreaker's eyes bright and filled with rage.

"Now... I suggest you leave her alone." Sunstreaker growled. Jack pulled Loryn up from the ground and shoved her into the blonde's arms. Loryn immediately clung onto Sunstreaker's shirt and glanced back to the taller man.

"Here. Take her. She's not my type anyway." Jack sniggered.

Sunstreaker let out a low beast-like growl as Loryn pried her way from the blonde's arms. The brunette watched as Jack began to walk away, high-fiving some of his friends along the way. The teen strode over to the drink stand, grabbed a cup of spiked soda and tapped on Jack's shoulder.

"Come to have a second chance?"

Loryn smirked and shook her head. "Nope. Just thought you might want a drink." And with that said, the brunette threw the soda into Jack's face, splashing him with icy, cold soda. He stood in shock and felt his anger start to boil over as Sunstreaker began to laugh. Loryn gave the soda-soaked man a mock salute before Sunstreaker walked over and grabbed onto the brunette's wrist.

"I think you've had enough fun for the night, Loryn. Let's get you home." Sunstreaker replied with a chuckle. Loryn rolled her eyes and began to walk away... well... before Sunstreaker was punched in the face by Jack.

_CRACK!_

"Sunny!"

Loryn rushed to her friend's aide and gripped onto his arms as the holoform held a hand to his now possibly broken nose. Sunstreaker let out a small groan before removing his hand from his face. He stared down at the spots of red and then snarled at Jack who was smirking and receiving pats on the back from his friends.

"C'mon, let's get out of here, Sunny. I think your brother would kill me if you came back looking like this." Loryn muttered, tugging on the blonde's arm.

He jerked his arm from the brunette and charged after Jack, tackling the man to the ground and throwing any sort of punches he could get.

The college student genius sighed in defeat as some of Jack's friends were finally able to pull Sunstreaker off the screaming man and threw him in front of her feet. The blonde holoform pushed his body from the ground and found dark brown eyes glaring at him with a deadly look in them. Sunstreaker cringed from the death stare and was help to his feet by Loryn.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now can we get out of here?" Loryn questioned as three of Jack's friends advanced towards them. Sunstreaker nodded and grabbed onto Loryn's arm, dragging her away from the party with the three guys yelling and cussing back at them. The brunette and blonde finally made it back to the yellow Corvette and pressed their backs against the car.<p>

Loryn sighed. "Listen, I may not look appreciative, but I am grateful for you looking out for me."

The blonde holoform glanced over his alt. mode to see the three guys still at the football field and glaring in his direction. He flinched and turned back to the brunette standing next to him.

"Yeah. Sure." He muttered sarcastically. The blonde rubbed gently at his now bruised eye and sighed. "The guy throws a good punch."

Loryn giggled and shook her head. The girl shifted her position to where she was facing the front liner and gingerly placed her fingers on the angry red bruise. Sunstreaker let out a hiss of pain before Loryn began to poke and prod at the growing bruise. "Well, at least you gave him a better one."

Sunstreaker smirked. "I'm not a front-liner for nothing."

The brunette rolled her eyes and let out a sharp gasp as Sunstreaker quickly snatched onto her wrist and pinned her against the 'Vette. The brunette opened her mouth to protest but the holoform pressed his free hand against her mouth. The girl struggled as she refused to notice that the front-liner was listening intently to quiet night air... well, except for the music on the football field.

Finally after a few moments of silence, Sustreaker removed his hand from the girl's mouth who was glaring darkly at him.

"If you're trying to be all aggressive to impress me, it's not working. Now, are you going to unhand me and back off? Or do I have to use the woman's way of removing you?" Loryn ground out, her brown eyes flashing angrily.

"If it means you on top of me; I really don't care. " The blonde spat with a grin.

The brunette's eye twitched in annoyance as her own fury began to bristle in her veins.

"That's it! I've had it!" The girl cried. "I warned you!" She jerked her knee upwards and felt the grip on her wrists fade away. Loryn looked down at the fallen holoform who was now howling and moaning in pain from the unfortunate contact that was made to his family jewels.

"Loryn! Wait! Frag... Damn she's good. ... LORYN!"

The brunette slowly turned around to see Sunstreaker stuggling to his feet. The blonde holoform ran a hand through his hair and finally stood up. He held onto his alt. mode for balance as the teen strode up to him.

"I'll give you one more chance. If you screw that up, I'm out of here! Now. Start. Talking."

Sunstreaker sighed and murmured, "I'm sorry. Alright? I'm sorry that I made you upset. I'm sorry that the Decepticons are after you and you just want answers. I'm sorry that I can't give the answers you want. And I'm sorry that everything isn't going the way you wanted it. I'm sorry that I even came into your life and just screwed everything up. But it's my job."

"Well, I guess I'm sorry for all the insults I've given you. And for yelling at you. And well the um... yeah." Loryn stammered, her ears turning red.

The blonde holoform lifted up a hand to stop the girl from going any further and smiled. "Don't worry about it. As long as you can help me up... cause this really hurts right now."

The brunette giggled before grabbing onto the hand and pulling Sunstreaker to his feet. She narrowed her eyes as the blonde dusted off his jeans and rolled up the black sleeves of his shirt. He straightened the yellow t-shirt and smirked at the brunette, flashing a quick smile at her.

"Thanks... besides, you're mom already threatened me."

Loryn winced, thinking about past experiences with her mother's temper. "I'm afraid to ask." A few quiet moments passed between the two before the blonde nudged the girl with his elbow.

"You know... Garret told me that you never went to Prom." Sunstreaker murmured, glancing sideways to the brunette. "Because you thought it was just a stupid dance."

The girl flinched at the mention of some her own high school memories. She looked at the blonde and rubbed at her bare arms. The girl blinked. "Wait.. You talked with him?"

Sunstreaker shrugged. "Well... he is your best friend's boyfriend... So, I kinda figured."

"He wasn't suppose to mention that.."

"I can see why you like to hit him upside the head."

Loryn grinned at the blonde. "That's my job. Someone has to keep him in line."

"I thought Claire did that?"

The brunette nodded and nudged the blonde with her elbow. "I'm her enforcer."

Sunstreaker smiled at the girl who was now gazing at the millions of stars that were sprinkled across the night sky. The air was slowly decreasing in temperature, sending goose bumps on Loryn's arms. The teen rubbed at her shivering arms and sighed.

"I know this sounds weird but... you wanna dance?"

Loryn froze and turned to the blonde. "Now?"

Sunstreaker smiled. "Well, I got time."

"I.. I really can't dance. To tell you the truth: I don't dance." The brunette spoke bluntly, turning her head around from the blonde holoform. Sunstreaker laid a hand on the girl's shoulder and moved her body to face him. The brunette blushed, feeling the blonde's warm hand on her bare shoulder that sent shivers up her spine.

Sunstreaker laughed. "Well, I can't either. But I guess us rookies can help each other out."

Loryn sighed."I guess.."

The blonde holoform grinned. "First things first... music."

Loryn quirked a brow. "And what do you have in mind?"

"I think I got something." Sunstreaker took a step back from Loryn before climbing into the front seat of his alt. mode, switching on the radio and searching for the perfect song.

And he found it. The blonde waltzed back to the brunette as the soft familar melody of 'Just a Kiss' began to play through the speakers. Loryn felt her cheeks heat up from the sudden gesture as Sunstreaker gently snaked his arms around the girl's waist.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<em>

_I've never opened up to anyone_  
><em>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<em>  
><em>We don't need to rush this<em>  
><em>Let's just take it slow<em>

The two began to sway to the sweet words that filled their ears, smiling at one another as Loryn gingerly laid her head on the holoform's chest. "For a rookie, you dance pretty good."

Sunstreaker laughed and shrugged. "Picked up on a few things."

Loryn giggled and buried her face deeper into the holoform's chest.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss good night_

The blonde slipped his hands lower to rest on the small of the girl's back. He waited for her reaction only to hear a sigh escape her lips and look up into his eyes. "Think this is better than any other dance you've had?"

Loryn snorted. "I can't compare it to anything since I never danced before."

"Then I guess this is my lucky day."

"How so?"

Sunstreaker moved one of his large hands from the girl's back and placed it on the back of the brunette's neck. Their eyes locked, describing the passion that was between the two of them and what appeared to be _love_?

"I get to dance with possibly the most prettiest human girl I've ever met under the full moon and no Decepticon is gonna stop me otherwise."

"Even though she's the same girl who constantly annoys you?"

Sunstreaker shook his head, his eyes slowly sliding shut with his lips inches from the brunette's. "Nah. She could never annoy me. Just drive me completely insane." He whispered in a husky tone, drawing out every word.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my <em>_whole life__  
>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight<br>With a kiss goodnight  
>Kiss goodnight<em>

Loryn let out a huff before grabbing the back of Sunstreaker's neck, tugging on blonde hair and pulling him into a fierce, passionate kiss. Their lips collided like a tidal wave to the beach, craving for a simple taste what the other was like. The blonde slipped his hand from the back of the brunette's neck, laying it back on the small of her back and lifting her up into the air. Loryn's legs instantly wormed their way around the holoform's waist, her fingers digging into Sunstreaker's soft hair. The couple's lips were locked, their tongues dancing a dangerous tango before their kiss was broken.

"Wow. You can dance _and_ kiss." Loryn muttered her eyes bright. Her face was flushed from the mind-blowing make-out session, her breathing labored. Sunstreaker cleared his throat and grinned at the brunette's chocolate eyes. He leaned in to kiss her again but felt a sharp tug at his chest. The holoform gasped from the contact and nearly dropped Loryn to the ground.

"Sunny?"

The brunette's eyes were laced with concern as the blonde placed her onto the ground, clutching at his aching chest. He mumbled a few curses under his breath and felt Loryn's hands on his biceps, gripping tightly onto the muscle.

"Hey, Sunny. Tell me what's wrong! What's going on?" Loryn repeated, demanding for some sort of answer from the blonde.

"Decepticons." The holoform spat in venom-like tone.

Loryn's eyes widened. "What about your brother and Firestorm?"

"They're fighting them off at your house. I gotta get there and help them. You have to stay here with your friends and stay safe... I'll come get you when everything is okay." Sunstreaker grumbled, holding onto his chest and standing on his feet.

Loryn's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach at the mention of her house. "What? They're attacking my... Oh no! MOM!"

The girl reached for the passenger door of the yellow Corvette but was stopped when Sunstreaker's free hand snatched onto her wrist and pulled her against his chest. The brunette buried her face into the holoform's chest, her shoulders shaking as she attempted to fight off the taller of the two.

"Lemme go! I have to help her! She's my mother!" Loryn screeched.

Sunstreaker rolled his eyes and connected their lips together, stopping the brunette in her rant. The couple were wrapped up tightly in each other's arms, holding onto one another and refusing to let the other go. Loryn quickly broke the kiss, tears welding up in her eyes.

"I can't..." The girl sniffed. "I can't watch you die. Not after tonight."

Sunstreaker felt another twinge in his chest as he bent down and kissed the crying girl on the forehead. He sighed, closing his eyes and whispered in Loryn's ear. "I'll come back. I promise."

"Please... don't leave me."

Sunstreaker shook his head. "This isn't your fight, Loryn." The holoform broke away from the teen and climbed into his alt. mode. Loryn watched as the blonde disappeared and heard a voice speak through the Corvette's speaker. "It's gonna be okay."

Loryn folded her arms over her chest and sniffed, wiping at her eyes. "Just come back, you hear?"

"Promise."

And with that said, Sunstreaker drove off into the night, leaving Loryn to herself and to worry about what fate had in store for the Corvette.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIFFHANGER! Man, I love those.**

**PS: Part two of three. REVIEW MY LOVLIES!**


	9. Chapter Seven : Part Three

**Disclaimer : I own nothing! In order words - anything that has to deal with Transformers is NOT MINE. But it would be nice. Anyways, the OC's are mine along with the plot, and title. Everything else = Hasbro. But man those guys are lucky!**

**A/N : I would like to give a special thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are always the ones who keep my going and continue to write this story! I am very happy to continue this story because now I am starting to fall in love with the characters. Also, thank you all for the favorites and alerts too! I am deeply appreciated by that! You guys rock! **

**Warning (s) : Language, graphic scenes (later on), slash (don't like, don't read), and character death.**

**Now... here is your new chapter of Unstoppable... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Prime's son and his <em>lover<em>. Ohh, this should be _delicious_." Nightshade giggled as she looped her way around Firestorm, taunting the mech as she circled him. The red and black mech clenched his fists and swiped out his energon swords, growling towards the Decepticon femme while watching her every step. They circled around one another, stalking and waiting for one to make the next move. Nightshade tilted her head and grinned with a glint of blood-lust in her optics.

"You'll see no mercy from me." The purple and black femme snarled, swiping out her own sword and grinning gleefully at the mech in front of her.

Firestorm snorted. "Good thing I brought these." He spoke, gesturing to his twin swords.

"Let's just see if you're as good as a fighter as everyone says you are." Nightshade replied. She let out a screech before launching her sword towards Firestorm. The red and black mech easily blocked the first attack and shoved the femme away before a punch collided with the side of his face.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe dodged another shot from Starscream who sent another fire of his null ray, nearly taking out the silver mech within moments. The mech advanced towards the seeker while his twin had now arrived to the battle. Sunstreaker swiftly transformed into bi-pedal mode, taking out his swords and throwing one towards Blitzwing. The flyer let out a scream as the sword pierced his wing, making him jerk and stumble towards the ground.<p>

Firestorm let out a laugh as Nightshade's optics widened at the new addition to the battle. "Good to see you back Sunshine!"

"SHUT UP STORM!"

Sideswipe grinned towards his twin and wrestled the seeker to the ground. "Nice shot Sunny!"

"DAMNIT! DON'T CALL ME **SUNNY**!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Loryn jogged towards the party, fear engulfing her body as the realization washed over her like a powerful wave of water. She pushed past some of the party-goers before her eyes found Claire and Garret. She made her way towards the couple and snatched the raven-haired man's keys from his hands. Claire whirled her head around to the brunette, with a look of shock on her face.<p>

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look."

"Where are you going, Loryn? The guy ditched you! And here I thought he was a nice guy!" The brunette refused to speak to the blonde before Claire grabbed her friend's arm.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YA!"

"Nothing." Loryn turned towards Claire and shook her head. "For one, he didn't ditch me. All I know is that he needs me right now and I'm not gonna leave him in the dust like that."

Without another word, Loryn ran towards the parking lot, climbed into the front seat of Garret's Mustang and jammed the keys into the ignition. She quickly turned the engine on and drove away, leaving a group of curious and disbelief faces behind her.

_I wonder. Does this count as grand theft auto?_

* * *

><p>This wasn't exactly a good day for Alexandria Monroe.<p>

_Not at all._

At the moment, she was now standing in the stables, holding onto her daughter's mustang's reins as she watched her home being swallowed up by flames. They licked the side of her once beloved house where so many memories with her husband and daughter were made. All her treasures were now lost and could never be replaced. She felt a tear slip down her cheek as a roar of a car engine caught her ear's attention. The woman whipped her head around to see her precious daughter with a faint bruise on her arm.

"Loryn..." The brunette's head shot up as another cannon fire vibrated against the stables' walls. The girl sent her mother a small smile before being wrapped tightly in the other woman's arms. Mrs. Monroe began to sob and stroke her daughter's hair.

"My God. I thought I lost you."

Loryn sniffed and brushed back a strand of her un-kept hair. "I'll be fine." Mrs. Monroe gave her daughter another hug as the cry of an injured mech pierced their ears. Thoughts of terror and horror raced through their minds as the same voice cried out again... this time, saying a name.

_"Sunny! GET UP! DON'T YOU OFFLINE ON ME!"_

"Oh no." Mrs. Monroe whispered. The youngest Monroe lifted her head and broke away from her mother, peering out of the stables only to gasp at the sight. Her eyes widened in shock to see the yellow Corvette twin on the ground, optics offline, and was _not_ moving. She wanted to scream out the mech's name but no words came out.

She was frozen.

Her eyes gazed over the battlefield to see Nightshade holding Sideswipe against her chest with an energon soaked sword to his throat. Firestorm stood motionless, his swords still out but he knew that there was nothing he could do. Loryn watched as the remaining two Decepticons huddled around the femme, smirking and leering at the defenseless red and black mech.

"C'mon Storm. Do something." The girl murmured, biting her bottom lip.

* * *

><p>Firestorm glared darkly at Nightshade who forced down her sword harder onto his lover's throat, opening a small energon line that now was flowing down his neck. Sideswipe was now covered in scorch marks, scrapes, dents, and energon from his fight with Starscream. The seeker had gotten away with some damage done to his chest, wings, and legs but nothing he couldn't handle... or whine about.<p>

"Let 'em go, Nightshade." Firestorm pressed, his swords swapping themselves with his normal fists. Sideswipe struggled against the femme's grasp but she was too strong for him.

The femme sighed and shook her head. "No, I don't think I will." Her optics were now burning with fury and glee as she now had what she wanted.

The red and black mech looked over at his lover who was almost at the point of giving up. Their optics locked; revealing the pain that was now written on the silver mech's face and the sorrow that filled Firestorm's optics. His lover was only a few slices away from being killed. And it all seemed hopeless of stopping the sadistic femme.

Nightshade caught sight of the connection and growled. She removed her sword from Sideswipe's throat only to point it directly at his chest... just above his throbbing spark. Firestorm felt his whole body tense as the manipulative femme applied a small amount of pressure onto the silver mech's chest, exciting a small cry from Sideswipe.

"STOP IT! AND I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT! JUST DON'T HURT HIM!" Firestorm bellowed.

That certainly caught Nightshade's attention.

"Ohh? _Anything_? After what he's done to me?" The femme shook her head and laughed. "I don't think so." She raised her sword once again, preparing to strike the silver mech but was stopped when Firestorm spoke again.

But this time.

He actually sounded... upset.

"Please... just tell me what he did to you."

Nightshade growled.

"_He _took you away from **ME**."

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart?"<p>

Loryn turned to her mother who patted the girl a seat on a wooden bucket in the stables. The girl sighed and took a seat next to her mother. She was covered in soot from the fire and had small scorch marks on her clothes. Mrs. Monroe smiled softly at the brunette who pulled her knees to her chest and glanced up at her mustang. Blaze let out a soft noise of concern, pressing his nose to her shoulder.

"Loryn. There's nothing we can do. This isn't our fight." Mrs. Monroe retorted. The college student shook her head and patted the black mustang on the head.

"But it is, Ma. The Autobots are risking their lives just to protect me. I mean, what makes me so special?" The brunette whispered, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Mrs. Monroe felt the pain of her daughter's grief over the yellow Corvette. The woman draped an arm around the girl's shoulder and drew her close. The brunette wiped at her tear-filled eyes before her mother's voice murmured gently in her ear.

"He must be something then."

Loryn quirked a brow at the older Monroe woman. "Who?"

Her mother chuckled and looked out from the stables with a sigh. "Sunstreaker. I haven't seen that expression on your face in a long time, sweetie. And from the looks of it, he seems to care about you too if he left you at the party."

The brunette smiled. "I guess you can say that. Besides, he even punched this jerk for me... but ended up being beat up himself. And so, I had be the 'knight-in-shining-armor' and save him." Loryn replied with a grin. Mrs. Monroe shook her head, kissing her daughter on the forehead with a sigh.

"Well, most men don't normally mess with us Monroe girls." The woman smirked. Loryn held back a laugh as she heard another cry of anguish from Sideswipe.

The brunette leapt to her feet and made her way to the front of the stables, trying to get a good look at what was going on. She felt her mother place a hand on her shoulder. Mrs. Monroe watched as the brunette shrugged off her hand and slipped out of the stables. The girl jogged over to the offline form of Sunstreaker, running her hands over his armor, checking for any signs of life in the mech. Loryn held back a sob as she pressed her forehead against the cold armor, praying to whoever was up there for help.

_Bring him back. Just please, bring him back to me._

* * *

><p>"What do mean he took me away from you?"<p>

Nightshade scoffed. "As if you don't know."

"You're right, I don't. So, why don't you tell me what happened?" Firestorm spoke. The red and black mech took a ginger step towards the purple and black femme who still had a tight grip on the silver mech. Sideswipe glanced over to his brother's offline form and back to his lover.

The Decepticon femme snarled. "I've waited so long for this moment. Seeing you at your weakest. My master will be pleased when he discovers how Prime's son was killed because his pathetic lover couldn't save him. Imagine how Prime will feel after all this is over... _Such_ a tragedy." She spat out bitterly. Firestorm glared darkly at the femme before Sideswipe struggled against Nightshade's grasp.

"Storm, don't listen to her. She's just bluffing." The silver mech chided. Nightshade giggled and tapped her sword on the front-liner's chest.

"Hmm. That's odd."

Firestorm frowned at the femme. "What's odd?"

"You see, if I was bluffing... would I be able to do **this**?" With that said, the Decepticon femme grabbed onto the silver mech's shoulder and shoved her sword below Sideswipe's spark chamber. The front-liner felt his chest constrict with pain as Firestorm's cry of his name rang in his audio receptors.

_"SIDES!"_

Nightshade laughed and twisted her sword before swiftly pulling it out from the silver mech's body. Sideswipe immediately wrapped his most useful arm and fell onto the ground, coughing and spitting up energon.

"You **BITCH**!"

Firestorm swiped out his favorite plasma cannon (courtesy of Ironhide) and fired a single shot at the laughing Decepticon femme. Nightshade barely had any time to react before she collapsed to the ground, clutching at her newly missing limb. In this case, a leg.

Both Starscream and Blitzwing snarled and growled towards the red and black mech as they gathered the fallen femme, rushing off towards the forest. Firestorm chased after the three Decepticons, forgetting about his lover's broken form. There was a reason that Nightshade wanted something from him; unfortunately he had no clue of what it could be.

The red and black mech jogged deeper into the woods and paused his stride when he heard a feminine chuckle to his right. Firestorm slowly turned and found Nightshade with her arms folded neatly over her chest.

"Well, well, well, where's big Daddy now, Stormy?" Nightshade chuckled from her perch on a lone rock. Starscream was on his knees, working on to stop the bleeding from the femme's wound. Blitzwing stood guard, his ruby optics burning a whole into Firestorm's armor. The red and black mech growled and brought his two energon sword, twirling them around.

"Shut it, I'm not here to play games."

The purple and black femme quirked an optic ridge with a slight grin. "Ohh, tough mech, huh?"

"Like I said, I'm not here to play games, Nightshade." Firestorm spoke, retracting his swords.

Nightshade sighed. "Fine. _Firestorm_, what do you want?"

"To make a deal."

The Decepticon femme's optics widened in shock as the Autobot mech kept his optics locked on her. Nightshade tapped her claws onto the rock, her lips forming into a grin. "Ohh, a deal? With a Decepticon? Now this is too good."

Firestorm let out a laugh and shook his head. "If it wasn't under extreme circumstances, I would offline you, right here, right now."

Nightshade sighed and tilted her head to the side. She attempted to stand on her own, uhm, two feet. But no anvil. The femme nearly collapsed from the loss of her leg and was held up by Starscream. "I bet you would... but you won't. You want something and I'm the only one who can give it to you."

"Unfortunately, yes."

The femme took a seat back onto the rock and shooed away her fellow Decepticons from the sight. Blitzwing nodded in acknowledgement before grabbing a very whiny seeker by the wing and dragging him off deeper in the woods. Nightshade turned back towards the red and black mech and smiled. "Alright, I'm listening."

"I'll give you information about Optimus only if you give asylum to Sideswipe."

Nightshade quirked an optic ridge. "And if I don't?"

"I think you can guess what's going to happen, if that occurs." Firestorm finished flatly. Nightshade nodded in understanding and chuckled.

"You can't kill me."

Firestorm shrugged. "Maybe, but I can sure as hell try."

The femme laughed and threw her head back, shaking it in response to the mech's answer. She leaned back towards the Prime's son and smirked. "What I mean to say is that you _won't_ kill me, you glitch."

Firestorm growled, his patience beginning to slip into a thin line. "Look, do you want the information or not?"

"I have a better idea." The femme spoke.

The red and black mech folded his arms, motioning to the femme that he was listening... intently. "What do you have in mind?"

Nightshade grinned. All the pieces were coming together, well, except for the fact of her missing leg. But that didn't seem to matter to the Decepticon femme.

"You still give me the information that _I _want and I won't kill your precious Autobot lover... in exchange for your own life."

Firestorm took a step back and looked at the femme in confusion. "Why do you want me dead?"

The femme grew quiet. She lowered her head and glanced towards the red and black mech. Firestorm gingerly took another step forward, hoping to gain some answer from the Decepticon. Nightshade snapped her head up, her ruby optics burning with rage.

"Ever wondered why things happen for a reason, Stormy?"

The mech opened his mouth but the femme easily cut him off.

"Ever wondered why I wanted to kill your lover in the first place?"

Firestorm growled. "I bet you'll tell me anyway."

Nightshade nodded and giggled. "We're twins... _Stormy_."

"That.. that can't be." Firestorm muttered, taking a step back. The femme grinned and leaned forward towards the shocked mech.

"Oh! But it is." The purple and black Decepticon sniggered, narrowing her optics. "That's the truth."

The red and black mech dropped his hands limply to his sides, shaking his head in response. He glanced back towards Nightshade who was now examining her claws as she had broken off a piece. Firestorm opened his mouth but closed it before asking, "Does... " The red and black mech gulped. "Does he know?"

Nightshade shrugged. "For as I know, _our_ father doesn't know. Mother kept it a secret. Ratchet is the only Autobot who knows." The femme looked over to her brother and then sighed, smirking softly at the mech. "Well, then there's you."

Firestorm pressed his back against a nearby tree. "And I'm supposedly taking this to the grave." He muttered, glancing back towards the entrance of the forest.

Nightshade noticed her brother's quiet demeanor and snorted. "Well, I must be going. But I will meet you soon, dear brother. Ta ta!" Before Firestorm could ask the femme another question, the Decepticon snapped her claws. A pair of unknown Decepticons appeared behind the femme and gathered her into their arms. And with that said, Nightshade was gone.

* * *

><p>"Storm? Stupid fragger... STORM!"<p>

Firestorm whirled his head around to see his limping lover, clutching onto his stab wound. The red and black mech raced to the silver Corvette, grabbing onto his arms and gently leading the injured mech onto a rock. Sideswipe quickly wrapped his arms around the other's neck, burying his face into a mass of neck cables and sighing softly.

"Are you nuts? Coming out here when Nightshade stabbed you earlier?"

"Ehh, some Autobot taught me a few things." The silver mech replied, clutching at his side.

Firestorm snorted. "Oh you're funny."

"I learned from the best." Sideswipe murmured with a smile. The red and black mech grabbed the back of the other's neck and pressed their lips together. Sideswipe made a noise of protest when his lover broke the kiss before he could deepen it.

Firestorm "C'mon, I don't think your brother will be happy when he onlines and finds you gone. Let's get back." He made a move to leave but felt Sideswipe snatch onto his hand and pull him onto the rock. Firestorm grunted from the sudden contact and turned to the silver mech.

Sideswipe frowned. "Not yet. First things first." He gently placed a free hand onto his lover's cheek, smiling at the red and black mech. "Mind telling me what happened?"

Firestorm laid his hand on top of the Corvette's and sighed. "Not here. Not now."

"And why not?"

"Just trust me." The mech spoke.

Sideswipe sighed, dropping his hand onto his lap. "Storm..."

"Please."

Sideswipe nodded and nuzzled the Prime's son's neck. "Fine. I'm just glad you're okay."

Firestorm pressed a kiss to his lovers helm, nuzzling the cables that were laced into his neck. Sideswipe squirmed and twisted in the mech's grasp. "You won't believe how relieved I am to hear you say that."

"Just don't ever scare me like that. I saw you go after Nightshade and I just..." The silver front-liner froze, his voice stuttering at the memory.

The red and black mech brought his hand to cup the other's cheek plates, stroking gently on both sides. He pressed their lips together, hearing the other mech gasp from the contact. Sideswipe shuttered his optics, moving his hand to rest on Firestorm's thigh. The couple stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying each other's company and taking in the other's aura. Firestorm kissed the silver mech once more before pressing his forehead against Sideswipe's.

"Look, I'm right here. No damage." He whispered.

"She could've killed you." Sideswipe defended.

Firestorm let out a snort of amusement. "Believe me, that's not what she wanted."

"Just don't go after any 'Con by yourself and try to be the hero." Sideswipe spoke.

The swords-mech grinned. "Alright. For you, no hero stuff."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that is the end of the three parts for chapter seven. I hope you all enjoyed them! Leave a review!**

**PS: REVIEW MY LOVLIES or NO UPDATE!**


	10. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer : I own nothing! In order words - anything that has to deal with Transformers is NOT MINE. But it would be nice. Anyways, the OC's are mine along with the plot, and title. Everything else = Hasbro. But man those guys are lucky!**

**A/N : I would like to give a special thanks to all my reviewers, favorites, and hits. You guys are always the ones who keep my going and continue to write this story! I am very happy to continue this story because now I am starting to fall in love with the characters. Also, thank you all for the favorites and alerts too! I am deeply appreciated by that! You guys rock! **

**Warning (s) : Language, graphic scenes (later on), slash (don't like, don't read), and character death.**

**Now... here is your new chapter of Unstoppable... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Sideswipe gently lifted his shirt and peered down at the scarred flesh in his holoform where Nightshade had stabbed him. The scar appeared to be about three inches long and still looked irritated. The silverette huffed, trailing his fingers over the scar before hearing footsteps coming behind him. The front-liner shoved down his shirt and glanced up to see Firestorm running a hand through his messy red-locks.<p>

"You okay, Storm?"

The red haired holoform glanced down at the silverette whose bright blue eyes were staring up at him. Firestorm sat down on the hay, pulling the silverette into his arms with a soft sigh. Sideswipe pressed his back against the other's chest, nuzzling Firestorm's chin softly. The red head smiled and pressed a light kiss on Sideswipe's cheek.

"Just finished talking to my father about the attack. I told him that we'll be fine until morning. He's sending a team tomorrow. Now, get some sleep."

"And if I say no?"

Firestorm chuckled and placed his chin in the crook of the silverette's shoulder. He nipped at the other's neck, nibbling softly on skin, exciting a gasp from Sideswipe. The red head snorted into flesh, cuddling his face into Sideswipe's neck. The shorter male squirmed into the red head's arms, giggling lightly.

"Give up?" The taller holoform murmured with a smirk.

With a snort, Sideswipe pressed his lips to Firestorm's, snaking a free hand into the other's red hair. He tugged onto strands of red locks, pulling the other on top of him. The red head moved one of his hands to the hem of the silverette's t-shirt, slipping his hand underneath and seeking out skin. Sideswipe let out a soft moan, his other hand laying on the red-head's chest, gripping tightly onto the t-shirt. Firestorm shifted his hand from the silverette's stomach to traveling southward to a certain destination. Sideswipe quickly snatched the hand that was now laying on his tone stomach and broke the kiss, staring up into Firestorm's icy eyes.

"Not as much as I enjoy your hand under my shirt, but Loryn's mother is only a few stalls away from us." Sideswipe whispered to the red head.

"So, I can't have my lover for five minutes around here?" The red-head asked.

"Storm..." The other man warned.

"C'mon Sides... five minutes?" Firestorm chuckled.

Sideswipe smirked and tilted his head slightly to the side, as if he was seducing the red-head. "Do you want to take this outside?" The red-head flushed at his lover's tone and gulped. The silverette's voice had dropped down an octave when he began to chuckle at the other man's expression.

The silver head man leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a simple, chaste kiss. Firestorm braced his arm on the ground, moving his left hand to grab onto the back of Sideswipe's neck. He stroke gently at the lightly tanned skin, exciting a moan from the silverette. Sideswipe quickly switched their positions to where he was on top and slipping his hands under the red-head's shirt. Firestorm broke the kiss and pulled off his t-shirt before grabbing the silver haired man into another passionate kiss. The couple continued to kiss one another, mapping out new territory before Sideswipe broke away, gasping for some desperate air.

"Wait, wait, wait... gimme a minute." The silverette gasped, laying his head onto the red-head's chest. Sideswipe slowly lifted his head, smiling at his panting lover. Firestorm stared up at the silver-haired man with a small smile and sighed. Sideswipe quirked a brow as the red-head leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before switching their positions once more.

"I love you." The red-head whispered. Sideswipe blinked a few times to the other man and smiled back. "I love you too."

Firestorm gently laid down into the warm hay, pulling the silverette against his bare chest. Sideswipe snatched up the t-shirt and handed it to the red-head. The taller of the two swiftly slipped on the garment before snuggling into Sideswipe's back. Firestorm moved his other hand to wrap around the silverette's waist, tangling their legs together like a human pretzel. The couple finally settled down for the night, enveloped in each other's arms.

"Night Storm." Sideswipe murmured as the red head placed a lazy kiss on the silverette's temple. The Prime's son smiled, tightening his hold on his lover.

Firestorm chuckled. "Goodnight Sides."

* * *

><p>After the battle between Nightshade, Starscream, and Blitzwing had done a number on the three Autobots. Sideswipe was now (finally) resting in Firestorm's arms, in their holoforms, in the stables. Mrs. Monroe was snoring softly in one of the stalls, with a wool blanket lying on top of her body. Loryn and Sunstreaker were wide awake and had no intention of sleeping that night.<p>

"Ouch! Why do you humans always have painful ways of treating wounds?"

A snort came from the brunette. "Because... Pain is always the first step of healing."

"Sure have a funny way of showing it."

Loryn slowly wrapped the gauze around the holoform's arm, soaking up the blood from the gash that Blitzwing had given him earlier. The girl smiled up towards the blonde and stood up, dusting off her skirt. Sunstreaker grabbed onto the girl's wrist and pulled her to where their faces with inches apart.

"You shouldn't have left the party."

Loryn frowned and let out a huff. "I came back to make sure you wouldn't have your ass handed to you by the Decepticons." The girl spat in a whisper. "And look how that turned out!"

Sunstreaker's lips curled up into a snarl. "Hey! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

The brunette scoffed while prying her arm away from the blonde's grasp. "Of course you are. Because letting you get into a fight with a guy who was twice your size was a good idea." The girl spat in a sarcastic tone. She glared darkly towards the holoform and folded her arms over her chest. Sunstreaker stood up, holding a hand on the wrap that Loryn had done and rubbed gently at the covered wound.

"You went against my orders, Loryn. You could've gotten yourself killed tonight!"

The girl whirled her head around and laughed sarcastically. "Woah, woah, woah! Orders? Oh, so now you're giving _me_ orders? Who do the hell you think you are?"

"Loryn - "

The brunette shook her head and growled. "No. You listen to me." The blonde holoform opened his mouth to say something but the brunette was quicker.

"Let me tell you something, _Sunstreaker_." Loryn spat, stabbing her finger into the blonde's chest. "One: I am **NOT** a soldier. Two: I did not ask to be thrown into this war, okay? And three: I did this for you. And where am I suppose to live now, huh? Last time I checked, my house is still **gone**! All of my memories of _my_ dad were in that house and you took them away from me! Do you have any idea how much those photos, videos tapes, and stories meant to me? So, if you think that you have the right to give me any sort of orders, then you are sadly mistaken!"

"I was only trying to protect you!" The blonde holoform replied. Loryn scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Guess I was mistaken." Sunstreaker felt his chest constrict in pain of the words that the brunette lashed out at him. She had tears in her eyes and they were now threatening to fall. The blonde holoform made a step forward, opening his mouth to try and calm the brunette but Loryn shook her head.

"I thought you cared for me." Loryn spoke.

Sunstreaker grabbed the brunette's arm and sighed. "I do care about you. Please don't walk away from me."

Loryn slowly turned back to the blonde and looked at him. "Maybe you should've thought of that before you kissed me and left me behind." The brunette moved away from the front-liner and walked towards Blaze's stall. Sunstreaker watched as the girl he had come to care for slipped out of his grasp and was walking away.

Maybe it was over.

And there was no way of getting her back...

Well, anytime soon at least.

* * *

><p>"Then... I'm going to rip out his spark, crush it with my own hands and then slice up his corpse into pieces. Might have to offline his mate too. Heard that the tracker is <em>wayyy <em>too protective of that Towers mech." Thundercracker grinned, snaking an arm around Skywarp's shoulders. The blue seeker pressed his back against the wall of one of the various rooms in the Decepticon base. Skywarp leaned against the other seeker's chest, dragging his clawed hands up and down the blue seeker's chest.

"Well, we have to thank Nightshade for getting us into this deal with Prime's son too." Skywarp replied, his optics meetings the femme's.

"Why thank you, 'Warp. It's good to know that my work is appreciated by you all." The purple and black femme grinned, her ruby optics growing dark with blood-lust and revenge at the mention of her twin. Nightshade pushed her body away from the wall and waltzed around some of the other mechs, swaying her hips from side to side. Some of the mechs stared at the femme who appeared to be toying with them and making their core temperature rise.

"I'm curious though. How did you convince the Auto-scum?" Starscream questioned from his position in one of the few chairs in the room.

Nightshade hopped onto one of the tables and crossed her legs, one over the other. "Well, you know that silver mech that has the twin? Sideswipe? It turns out that he and the Prime's son are lovers. Poor wittle Firestorm wanted me to give asylum to him, in exchange for his own life! How pathetic!" The femme giggled, tilting her head to the side.

"You really think this is gonna work?" Rumble spoke. Nightshade looked towards the smaller Decepticon and smirked.

"Believe me. Once I get my hands on that information... the mech is dead."

Skywarp quirked an optic ridge. "You're gonna kill him? Firestorm's lover?"

The purple and black femme nodded. "Yes. Simple and clean... well, for the most part." Nightshade grinned with a glint of sadistic glee in her optics. The femme giggled as Starscream glared darkly towards her, his optics narrowing at the sight of the bragging femme.

"Well, guess I'll just take care of Prime then. It would be nice to crush his spark between my claws and hear the screams of his mate." Starscream chuckled, throwing his head back with a laugh.

Nightshade's optics widened when heard footsteps behind the seeker and scramble away from the table. The second-in-command whirled his head around to see Megatron with a blind fury in his optics.

The seeker opened his mouth to quickly change his answer before the Decepticon leader snatched him by the throat and pinned him against the wall. Both Skywarp and Thundercracker shot to their feet, backing away from the very pissed off dictator who was now attempting to strangle their trine-leader. Starscream struggled within the taller Decepticon's grasp, scratching and clawing his way to break free.

"There will only be one who will take Prime's life and that will be _me. _As for his mate, I intend of taking her as my own. We have our own proposition that is still in need of being served." Megatron hissed towards the squirming seeker. The Decepticon leader finally released the second-in-command, dropping the mech onto the ground and stalking away from sight.

Skywarp rushed to his trine-mate's side, checking for any sort of internal damage to the seeker. Starscream snarled towards the younger mech and finally stood up to his feet. Nightshade quietly slipped out of the room, following behind the larger mech and came up beside him.

"My lord, permission to speak freely?"

"Permission granted."

"I changed my mind." The femme spoke.

Megatron glanced towards the younger Decpeticon and watched as her optics hardened with anger.

"The next time I meet Firestorm, I'll get the information you want." Nightshade murmured, folding her arms over her chest.

"And what of Firestorm?"

Nightshade paused at her stride. The femme slowly turned towards the taller mech and smiled with a laugh. "My master, the mech is already dead to me."

* * *

><p>"Attacked by Decepticons? At this late of night? Hmph, that's not like them." Prowl muttered, shaking his head. Optimus nodded towards the tactician while folding his hands on top of the other. "How did this happen?" The Escalade whispered, leaning towards the red and blue mech.<p>

Optimus sighed and shrugged his large shoulders in response. "I honestly have no idea, Prowl. From what my son has told me, Loryn and her mother are alive and safe. The Decepticons' attack might have been just a warning. There is no telling of what they are planning next." The Autobot commander replied, leaning back into his chair. Prowl sighed and watched as his friend's mate slip into the room, rubbing at her face and yawning.

"Optimus? Prowl? What's going on?" The femme asked, waltzing up to the red and blue mech. The Prime laid a hand onto the white and blue femme's arm as Lunarbolt glanced over at the second-in-command. Prowl leaned back into his chair and folded his hands over his chest with a sigh.

"Loryn's house was attacked earlier tonight. Firestorm, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker fought against Nightshade, Starscream, and Blitzwing with no request for back-up. They escaped with some injuries but from what Firestorm told Optimus, it sounds as if none were life-threatening." Prowl spoke to the femme.

Lunarbolt's optics widened at the mention of her son's name before whipping her head to face the silent Prime. "Why didn't Starscream have the rest of his trine?" The femme snapped.

Prowl sighed. "We don't know. It almost appeared as if he wanted to keep Thundercracker and Skywarp with the other Decepticons."

Lunarbolt ignored the other mech and frowned at her mate. "Why didn't you send out a team already?"

Optimus looked up at his mate and sighed. "There's no point of sending a team this late. We all have had a very few stressful days and we all need some decent rest." The Prime replied. Lunarbolt glared darkly at the red and blue mech and let out a huff. She stalked back to their shared quarters, mumbling underneath her breath.

Prowl let out a rare chuckle and quirked an optic ridge at his old friend and commander. "Sometimes I wonder how you handle her so well."

The red and blue mech snorted and shook his head. "A cube of high-grade and a back rub." The Prime muttered with a small smile.

"For her or for you?"

"For her." Optimus told bluntly.

* * *

><p>Hound sighed and placed his hands on the red mech's shoulders, rubbing at sore cables. Mirage glanced back at the large green mech before shrugging off the hands and began pacing the floor. Hound frowned at his lover's anxious behavior. The tracker watched as the Towers mech rubbed at his arms while peering at the door that led out of his quarters.<p>

"C'mon 'Raj, it's almost 3 in-the-morning. Prime already ordered everyone to get some sleep... that sorta includes you too." Hound told the frantic red mech. Mirage whirled his head towards the green mech before frowning at his lover's voice.

"I can't help thinking that I'm responsible for this. I dragged this girl into our war! What kind of a mech am I, Hound?" Mirage barked, his optics flashing.

The green mech grabbed onto the spy's shoulders and pressed their lips together, pausing the other mech from ranting. The couple remained in each other's arms as Hound broke the kiss, staring into the burning optics of his lover. Mirage held onto Hound's chest as the tracker shook his head.

"_You_ are the most amazing mech I've ever met, 'Raj. Primus, I'd rather face a thousand 'Cons then see you get hurt."

Mirage shuttered his optics.

"But if you do that, then you could die."

The tracker sighed and muttered something under his breath. The green mech hung his head before glancing back at the spy. "I swear, you can be the dumbest mech on this base. But that's one of the things I like about you, 'Raj. You're different."

Mirage quirked an optics ridge and opened his mouth before a pair of lips descended on his. The red mech easily shuttered his optics before snaking his arms around the larger mech's neck, holding him close. Hound grinned into the kiss, pushing the red mech backwards before the other's legs hit the edge of the berth. Mirage collapsed onto the berth, breaking the kiss as Hound moved his lips onto the spy's neck, licking, biting, and tasting every inch of cables.

"Hound?"

"Hmm?"

"What were we talking about earlier?"

And all the green mech could do was laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you guys go... another chapter of Unstoppable. Hope some of you all enjoyed the romances! I kinda drooled a bit when I wrote the beginning scene. But no matter, my lovelies... I hope you are excited with more chapters in the future.**

**PS: I am now starting school and may not be able to update as often as I like. But I will try to give you all at least two updates a month. So bare with me. Thanks for giving me the support! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**PSS: REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer : I own nothing! In order words - anything that has to deal with Transformers is NOT MINE. But it would be nice. Anyways, the OC's are mine along with the plot, and title. Everything else = Hasbro. But man those guys are lucky!**

**A/N : I would like to give a special thanks to all my reviewers, favorites, and hits. You guys are always the ones who keep my going and continue to write this story! I am very happy to continue this story because now I am starting to fall in love with the characters. Also, thank you all for the favorites and alerts too! I am deeply appreciated by that! You guys rock! **

**Warning (s) : Language, graphic scenes (later on), slash (don't like, don't read), and character death.**

***** BRING TISSUES! THERE IS A CHARACTER DEATH! YOU WILL CRY! *****

**Now... here is your new chapter of Unstoppable... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Loryn slowly stroked her beloved mustang's black coat as the horse was munching quietly on some of his snack. It had been nearly twelve hours since the battle and by now, Loryn and her mother were staying with the Holmes family. The brunette was still pretty sore about her fight with Sunstreaker but it didn't seem to stop her from going on with her life. The girl heard the creature in front of her whinny softly towards his master and gently pressed his nose against her shoulder.<p>

"Yeah, I know you want to be home but right now, that's not gonna happen. Stupid Decepticons torched the house." Loryn muttered in a bitter tone. She remembered seeing her home engulfed in flames and watching all of her memories slip away from her sight. It was just horrific. Blaze let out another whinny, jerking his head upwards as the girl paused her brushing.

The brunette scowled. "Spoiled brat." The black mustang whinnied once more and stomped his hooves into the stall, pawing at the ground. Loryn shook her head and continued her grooming of her companion before stopping and leaning her forehead on the creature's shoulder.

"What am I going to do, Blaze? First, I lost my home. Then, after that amazing kiss with Sunny, I lose him. And with every attempt, the Autobots try to protect me but every time they're near me... they always get hurt. I mean, look at Sideswipe! He was stabbed by Nightshade and Firestorm had to watch it all happen!" The girl cried, her dark eyes flashing. "How could anyone deal with that?" The mustang let out a noise of comfort and nuzzled the teenager's cheek with his nose. Loryn's eyes filled with tears as she dropped the brush she was holding and clung onto her horse's shoulder, sobbing quietly.

"What you can do is tell me what the hell is going on..."

Loryn's head shot up and whirled around to see Claire standing in front of the stall. The blonde had her arms folded over her chest and was wearing a nice lace camisole with holey jeans and cowboy boots. Loryn wiped at her eyes as Claire narrowed her eyes towards the brunette.

"You wouldn't believe me if I do you." The college student genius murmured as she stepped out of the stall and sat next to the blonde.

Claire smirked. "I think I could handle it."

Loryn sighed. "Alright, but you asked for it."

And so, the brunette told her best friend the true story what happened to her that fateful night.

* * *

><p>"I was out on a ride with Blaze, when we stumbled across this giant-droid death match. Some of these things were already dead and the bad guys retreated, leaving their dead behind. The good guys however stayed behind until they finally left. I was in shock and thought that I was going crazy... so, I went down the ridge to one of the few dead corpses and examined it. I found these strange symbols on its armor and it sort of looked Japanese writing. But that wasn't the case. When I got back to the house, my mom didn't believe me and I left on Blaze during that storm. When we were out riding, a mountain lion crossed out path and Blaze reared back, throwing me off him and tossing me into the mud. I got up, told Blaze to run back and he did. By then, I was facing the mountain lion... <em>alone<em>... and during a storm. I thought to myself, _what could go wrong? _And it did... the mountain lion got scared and ran away as this really bright red Ferrari drove up. That's when it started talking."

"You mean the car?"

Loryn nodded. "Yup. The car started talking."

"Sweet. My kind of car." Claire grinned with a chuckle.

The brunette rolled her eyes and continued on with her story. "Anyways, I couldn't say anything to the car, so I froze up. Then, it flippin' transformed into a giant alien robot. It freakin' looked me into the eyes and said my name."

Claire gaped at her friend. "What did you do?"

"I sorta fainted."

"Smooth Loryn, just smooth."

The teen glared darkly towards the blonde and punched the girl hard on her shoulder, exciting a yelp of pain. Claire rubbed at her now bruised arm and frowned at the brunette.

"Why didn't ya tell me?"

Loryn sighed, lowering her head as her hair came over her eyes. She felt tears prick at the edge of her eyelids but she refused to let them fall. The brunette sighed and quickly wiped at her eyes, glancing to see her best friend's reaction. "Because I knew that you would overreact!"

"Friends don't keep secrets from friends!" Claire cried out.

Loryn stood up from her seat and felt her blood boil in her veins. "And friends would at least try to understand why they kept that secret!"

Claire took the challenge and stood up, facing the shorter girl with a glare on her face. "There's an entire list of things that could have gone wrong!" She barked towards the brunette.

But it looked like the girl wasn't planning on backing down. "Claire, I was just trying to protect you. I didn't want my best friend to be dragged into my mess!"

The blonde grew silent.

Loryn sighed and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry that I brought this on you, but you asked for an explanation."

Claire nodded. "True... I did."

Loryn smiled and dropped her hand from the blonde's shoulder. "Now you're catching on."

"Always did. Okay, so now what?"

"Listen, I heard that there is a rodeo tonight in Ranchester, do you think that you would be up for some fun?"

Claire paused the tapping of her foot and laughed out loud, throwing her head back with a smile. "Oh totally! Does this mean that you're riding?"

Loryn shrugged her shoulders while standing up to check on her horse. "Well, I guess." The girl stated, placing a hand on Blaze's nose. "I think my boy wants to pummel some other cocky horses. Don't you, Blaze?" She finished while stroking the mustang's nose. Blaze let out a whinny before pawing at the ground again, showing off his happiness and joy for the idea.

Claire grinned. "Well, looks like he wants in."

Loryn nodded. "Yeah. You got that right. I'll ask my mom and see if she would be willing to call a friend of hers to check on any openings for barrel racing."

The blonde smiled to the brunette with a sigh. "I hope you get a spot."

Loryn turned back towards her best friend and smiled back. "Thanks Claire. It means a lot to me." The blonde shrugged before standing up from her own seat and wrapping her arms around the brunette.

" Always here for ya." She whispered.

The girl nodded and hugged the blonde back. "Aren't you always?" The brunette teased.

Claire pulled the brunette out of the hug and smirked down at the shorter girl. "And don't forget that."

Loryn snorted. The girl linked arms with the blonde as they started to walk out of the stables. "Believe me, I won't. Especially when you're around."

The blonde held back a snort. "Exactly. I'm glad someone notices that fact..."

"Does this mean that I get to use my power to hit Garret?"

The former cheerleader pondered about the thought and shrugged. "Hmmm... maybe later."

Loryn let out a bark-laugh and shook her head. "Alright. So, think you would be willing to help me out with my hair and clothes for tonight?"

Claire paused her stride before snatching onto the brunette's arm and dragging her out of the stables. "Oh, you know it!"

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker had his optics shuttered closed and was breathing softly as the sound of footsteps followed in from next to him. He didn't bother shuttering his optics. The mech heard a sigh next to him before hearing his brother's voice ring in audio receptors.<p>

"So, what do you think of her?"

The yellow 'Vette shrugged. "She's alright."

"Oh, don't give me that slag, bro." Sideswipe scoffed. The yellow front-liner shuttered his optics and turned his head towards the silver mech who was giving him daggers.

"What? You asked!"

"Not what I meant."

A moment of silence passed between the twins before Sunstreaker let out a long sigh and glanced sideways towards the silver mech. "What _did_ you mean?"

Sideswipe grew silent. He folded his arms over his massive chest and tilted his head back. The silver mech felt his spark clench, remembering what had happened only a day earlier... "You know about how I feel about Storm, do you feel the same way about Loryn?"

Sunstreaker's optics narrowed. "No." He stated with a growl. "Not anymore at least."

"What happened?"

"None of your business."

Sideswipe snorted. "I'm your twin, _Sunshine_. Just tell me, plus, I know every embarrassing thing about you which I am not afraid to use as my advantage for everything you've done to me."

"Touché." Sunstreaker spoke with a slight frown.

"Why can't you just tell me?" The silver mech pressed, turning his head towards the yellow 'Vette. Sunstreaker sighed and tapped his fingers on his knee.

"It was something that happened. That's it."

Sideswipe quirked an optic ridge. "Something? You mean that kiss? Because I already know about that... I even think Loryn's mother knows about it."

The yellow mech smacked his twin on the shoulder and glared. "No not that!" Sideswipe quickly searched through his own memory banks and found out what his brother was so upset about.

* * *

><p><em>"You went against my orders, Loryn. You could've gotten yourself killed tonight!"<em>

_The girl whirled her head around and laughed sarcastically. "Woah, woah, woah! Orders? Oh, so now you're giving me orders? Who do the hell you think you are?"_

_"Loryn - "_

_The brunette shook her head and growled. "No. You listen to me." The blonde holoform opened his mouth to say something but the brunette was quicker._

_"Let me tell you something, Sunstreaker." Loryn spat, stabbing her finger into the blonde's chest. "One: I am __**NOT**__ a soldier. Two: I did not ask to be thrown into this war, okay? And three: I did this for you. And where am I suppose to live now, huh? Last time I checked, my house is still __**gone**__! All of my memories of my dad were in that house and you took them away from me! Do you have any idea how much those photos, videos tapes, and stories meant to me? So, if you think that you have the right to give me any sort of orders, then you are sadly mistaken!"_

_"I was only trying to protect you!" The blonde holoform replied. Loryn scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Guess I was mistaken."_

* * *

><p>Sideswipe sighed. "You mean the argument..."<p>

"You weren't suppose to know." The yellow mech replied.

"Well that was stupid." The silver 'Vette retorted. Sunstreaker turned towards his twin and glared darkly, sending millions of daggers at the smaller one.

Sideswipe saw the glare and shook his head with a scoff. "Oh, don't give me that look! You know that you hurt her feelings!"

"I told her to stay so she wouldn't get hurt! But she just wanted to be hero and try to save the day! That's _our_ job!"

The silver mech simply stood up from his spot and began to walk away. He soon turned back to the yellow mech and narrowed his optics. "You're so stupid."

And with that said, Sideswipe walked away, leaving his twin to think about what had happened.

* * *

><p>"This isn't about me." Firestorm barked the Decepticon femme in front of him. Nightshade chuckled and continued to examine her claws. The mech let out a growl as the femme simply shook her head.<p>

"You're too noble, Stormy." She spoke with a grin.

Firestorm snorted while folding his arms over his chest. "And proud of it. Can't say the same for you backstabbing Cons."

Nightshade let out a fake gasp. "You insult my judgment."

"Good."

_Go get her Storm._

The femme's face fell as she sighed and leaned closer to her twin. "Fine. First things first... the information. Tell me, dear brother, what is big daddy afraid of most?"

Firestorm thought about his answer for a moment, his mind sneaking to think about his father's smiling face when the war was simply invisible. He could remember before the war of being in his father's arms as a sparkling as his mother was curled up into her mate's chest. For once, Firestorm felt safe.

Well, not so much now.

"He feels the need to stay and fight even though the odds are against him. He's afraid to turn his back on his enemies and refuses to run away."

Nightshade nodded. "Do you think he's afraid of losing you? Losing mother?" She questioned as the red and black mech took a spot on a rock in front of her.

_Why the slag is she so curious? _

Firestorm lowered his gaze, taking his optics off Nightshade. "He's not afraid of losing me...But losing mother would break him."

The purple and black Decepticon femme smirked, seeing her brother's actions. Something was up. She continued on with her questioning. "Interesting. And so, what the SIC... Prowl? What breaks him?"

Firestorm lifted his head slightly with a quirked optic ridge. What was she playing at? "The memory of Jazz."

Nightshade nodded and threw her head back with a laugh. "I remember now... My master killed that wretch. Quiet enjoyable."

The red and black Autobot quickly stood up to his feet, his lips curling into a snarl. He glared darkly at the femme who appeared to be enjoying toying with him. "He was a good mech, you _bitch_. Don't slander his name anymore. I already know that Prowl has Megatron on his 'hit list' anyway." Firestorm snapped with a growl.

Nightshade's ruby optics narrowed. "Remember brother, I can easily offline your lover within seconds if need be. So don't test me."

Firestorm settled back down onto the rock and sighed. _Easy with the temper, Storm._ "What else do you want to know?"

Nightshade shrugged and stood up from her own rock. "Nothing at the moment. I think that's all I really needed to know."

The red and black mech motioned his head towards the femme. "Just do your part."

Nightshade gave her twin a simple nod. "And the same to you." She turned to leave but paused her stride. The femme slowly turned back to the Autobot. "Oh, Stormy, I forgot to ask you something..."

_Shit. She caught me. _The purple and black femme caught sight of the silver mech in the shadows whose optics were now wide with fear. Sideswipe felt his breath hitch as Firestorm tensed at the femme's presence who was giving off a slight uneasy feel.

"What about your lover? What's he afraid of?"

Firestorm frowned while standing up. "Why are you asking?"

Nightshade chuckled. "Just wondering." With that said, she swiped out her cannon from a compartment space in her leg and fired a single shot at her twin's chest. Firestorm fell back from the impact of the shot, clutching at his new wound.

"STORM!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A life for a life.<strong>_

Sideswipe darted out from the shadows and fell to his lover's side, covering his hands with energon as the wound bled out. He pressed down onto the wound, hoping and praying that something would be able to stop it.

"I swear if you offline..." The silver mech muttered.

Firestorm coughed as more energon dribbled down his chin. "You'll what?" He spoke in a harsh whisper.

Sideswipe felt the tears weld up into his optics. He pressed down onto the bleeding wound of his lover's chest as Nightshade disappeared from sight. "I don't know.. I don't want to live without you." The silver mech sobbed. He felt tears spill over his optics and fall onto his lover's armor that was now covered in his own energon.

Firestorm slowly lifted his hand and placed it onto his lover's cheek. He turned the mech's head towards his to where their optics were locked. "Live for your brother. I'm just a simple mech."

The silver mech sniffed and laid his hand onto Firestorm's. "No.. no you're not just a simple mech."

Firestorm coughed again, his breathing slowly starting to become labored with each passing minute. "Care to explain that?"

Sideswipe felt his spark clench at the sound of his lover's voice. "You're my mech, Storm."

The red and black mech stared up at the silver mech before moving his hand to the back of the other's neck, stroking cables there. Firestorm thought about his next move before muttering, "Screw it" underneath his breath and pulling Sideswipe into a fierce kiss. Their lips molded just like as if they were kissing for the first time, holding onto each other tightly. Sideswipe was the one the break the kiss, panting heavily to see Firestorm's optics half-shuttered.

"Primus, I love you."

Sideswipe ignored his lover's voice while appling more pressure to the increasing wound on Firestorm's chest. He attempted to hold back his tears as they fell down his face. Firestorm's hand on Sideswipe's neck slowly slipped down and landed with a quiet _Thud! _

"You're not dying on me! Got it!"

Firestorm's optics shuttered shut as he softly whispered to the silver mech, "I love you."

Sideswipe let out a sob. "Storm?" No answer. "Storm!" Still no answer. The silver's mech energon ran cold as he slowly lifted his hands from Firestorm's unmoving form, shaking from shock. "No... No! NO NO! STORM! WAKE UP! PLEASE NO!" Sideswipe collapsed onto his lover's chest, gripping tightly on the armor and sobbing loudly. His cries of anguish could be heard for miles as he screamed out his lover's name. "NO! COME BACK! PLEASE! DAMNIT! NOO! YOU SELFISH SONOFBITCH! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! PLEASE! YOU PROMISED! YOU FUCKING PROMISED!"

The silver mech eventually gave up before sobbing out the words he had forgotten to say... "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Prowl stared at his former lover's open glass case and shuttered his optics. Jazz was gone, why couldn't he just except that? The Escalade laid his hand on top of the visored-mech's chest where once his spark pulsed deep within his spark chamber and sighed.<p>

"Why did you leave me Jazz?"

A few moments of silence passed as Prowl removed his hand from Jazz's body and made his way to leave... It was time to get back to work.

But then, something... well, more of _someone _stopped him.

"Hhmm, Prowler?"

A voice. The tactician's head shot up at the old nickname. He slowly turned his head to see a familiar blue visor with a matching grin staring at him. _It couldn't be... how can it be possible? Ratchet confirmed his death. How?_

Jazz was alive.

_**My debt is repaid.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you guys go... another chapter of Unstoppable. My word, that was so hard to write. It took me a while to find the right inspiration to write it. But in the end, you all got this.**

**PS: I am now starting school and may not be able to update as often as I like. But I will try to give you all at least two updates a month. So bare with me. Thanks for giving me the support! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**PSS: REVIEW!**

**PSSS: This is the longest chapter of Unstoppable and filled with drama, death, and love. **


	12. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer : I own nothing! In order words - anything that has to deal with Transformers is NOT MINE. But it would be nice. Anyways, the OC's are mine along with the plot, and title. Everything else = Hasbro. But man those guys are lucky!**

**A/N : I would like to give a special thanks to all my reviewers, favorites, and hits. You guys are always the ones who keep my going and continue to write this story! I am very happy to continue this story because now I am starting to fall in love with the characters. Also, thank you all for the favorites and alerts too! I am deeply appreciated by that! You guys rock! **

**Warning (s) : Language, graphic scenes (later on), slash (don't like, don't read), and character death.**

**Now... here is your new chapter of Unstoppable... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Holy − "<p>

"Please tell me you didn't shave my head."

"What's the fun in that?"

A swat was sent to the blonde girl.

"OUCH!"

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Whore."

Claire opened her mouth to send back a snappy reply but closed her mouth. "You should be lucky that we're best friends, Loryn." Claire held her hands up in surrender as she unplugged the curling iron from the wall. She tossed it onto her bed and smirked at her work.

"Hmm, who knew that a single bottle of hair dye could change so much." Claire replied, smiling at Loryn who currently had her eyes shut.

The shorter girl took in a deep breath before slowly opening her eyes and felt her jaw drop to the floor. Her former dark brown hair was now several shades lighter, almost a dark auburn, and her chocolate eyes were now a beautiful set of light green contacts that popped with the green and white plaid shirt she was wearing. Loryn ran a hand through her newly colored hair and turned towards her blonde friend.

"You didn't shave my head."

Claire sent her friend a cheeky grin. "Course not. I'm not that bitchy." Loryn shot out of her chair and launched her arms around the blonde. The two friends hugged each other tightly as a knock sounded at the door. They pulled apart to see Claire's mother in the door way.

"You girls ready for the rodeo?" Mrs. Watson questioned, poking her head through the door. Claire nodded at her mother. "Give us about ten minutes. We'll be down soon." Mrs. Watson smiled back and closed the door behind her before heading down the stairs.

Loryn smiled towards her blonde friend and then glanced towards the window. The shorter girl walked over to the window sill and sat down, drawing her knees up to her chest. Claire walked towards her best friend and took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"What's eatin' at you girl?"

The newly auburn haired teen glanced back to Claire. "It's Storm. I just − I can't believe he's gone. I really hope Sides is okay. He was pretty torn up about Storm." Loryn whispered. "Sunny told me that he's never seen Sides like this." Claire leaned over and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Hey, it gets better, girl. Besides, from what you've told me, it sounds like Storm had no intention of leaving Sides behind. I think he would've done anything to save him." Claire replied.

Loryn nodded and then glanced down at the bracelet that had been by her side for so many years. _Why __did __you __give __this __to __me __Dad? _The girl examined the symbols that were traced over the golden chain and then felt a memory slip into her brain. _The __symbols...__they __look __like...__Storms'. __Wait __a __minute...__did __he __really?_ She let out a gasp and jumped from her seat, racing towards Claire's computer. The blonde quirked a brow at the shorter college student and watched as Loryn typed furiously onto the keys.

"Uhm, Loryn?"

"What?"

"As much as I love you and you are my best friend, why the hell are you poking the hell out of my keyboard?"

"Because − my dad left behind a bracelet for me that was given to me by an old friend of his. He said that one day I would need to use it... and I think I just found out why." Loryn snapped as she clicked onto a few sites, pulling up pictures.

She finally leaned back into the computer chair and folded her arms over her chest. Claire leaned over her friend's shoulder and frowned.

"The dude looks like he had too much to drink."

Loryn shrugged. "True. But he's our best bet of finding out what these symbols mean."

"Fine." Claire sighed. "But if we get arrested, I am taking you out of my will."

Loryn snorted at her friend before getting out of the chair and laid her hands into her pockets. Claire stalked back to her bed and flopped down onto the comforter. Loryn soon joined her best friend and stared up at the ceiling.

"So, how do we find this psycho?"

...

"Damnit. I haven't thought that far."

Claire shook her head. "Okay, let's move onto the next question, how do we sneak past two alien robots, our mothers, and my boyfriend?"

"You know, I think your boyfriend might have some use to us." Loryn's lips slowly curled up into a smirk. "I need you to do something for me first."

* * *

><p>"Oh no! No! NO! I am not going to help you guys!"<p>

Claire frowned at her boyfriend who was currently underneath his Mustang and fiddling with the engine. Loryn sat on one of the stools in the garage as Claire glanced back towards her. The shorter girl shrugged.

"Hey, he's your boyfriend." came Loryn's reply. Claire huffed and gently nudged her boyfriend's leg with her foot. Garret rolled from under the car and stared up at the blonde. Claire bent down to her boyfriend's level and smiled.

"Please Garret? This may be our only chance to help save Storm."

"The giant robot that was killed by his psychotic and revenged-obsessed twin?"

"Yes."

Garret sighed and pushed up onto his knees. "Babe, I wanna help but I really don't want your mom to murder me."

"She wouldn't murder you, Garret!" Loryn spoke. "She was just castrate you and send your 'family' jewels to Mexico on the black market!"

Garret's eyes widened. _Oh __yeah, __he's __scared._

"Loryn, NOT HELPING!" Claire glared darkly towards the other girl who snickered at her apparent threat. Loryn watched as Claire whispered something into the boy's ear and saw Garret's cheeks turn a bright red. Claire kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and stood up, walking back towards Loryn with a smirk.

The two girls exited out of the garage before Claire was chuckling softly.

"What did you say to him?"

Claire's smirk grew wider. "Hmm, that's for me to know and for you to _never_ find out."

* * *

><p>"Prowler?"<p>

_It __can't __be. _The tactician felt his CPU begin to sizzle before he let out a cry of "OPTIMUS!" and began running out of med-bay, towards his commander's private quarters. Jazz shuttered his optics, rubbing a hand on his visor, and after a few times of everything sinking into his processor he climbed off the berth and chasing after his former lover.

Had he never seen a mech who was once dead come back to life?

... Apparently not.

"PROWLER! WAIT! YA GOTTA LISTEN TA MEH!"

The SIC made a sharp turn and skidded at the end of the hallway, hearing the footsteps behind him. The police car finally burst into his commander's private quarters only to hear Lunarbolt screech from fright. The tactician froze to see Optimus and Lunarbolt wrapped tightly in a passionate embrace. The femme scrambled away from her mate, her optics locking onto the open door.

"Prowl! What are you doing here?" Optimus snapped. He had his own quarters for a reason.

"Optimus, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Lunarbolt watched in awe as the cause of this slid into the room, nearly knocking over Prowl. Jazz stared directly at his commander who was now displaying a look of shock and disbelief. Prowl whirled his head around to face his former lover. His optics quickly shuttered shut and he collapsed onto the ground with a heavy _THUD!_The remaining three Autobots simply looked at their fallen comrade before Jazz was able to break the silence.

"Well, it's good ta know tha' he missed meh." Jazz spoke cheekily.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe placed a hand gently over Firestorm's gray form, his fingers moving along the mech's shoulder. The silver mech was done crying. He had already shed too many tears today. He could hear the footsteps of his twin behind him. The yellow Corvette knelt down next to his brother and placed a clam hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Have you called Lennox?" The silver 'Vette questioned. Sunstreaker shook his head. "No. I thought you would need more time with him."

Sideswipe let out a bitter laugh. "What time do I need? Firestorm's dead because of me. He died trying to protect me." The silver mech stood up and began to walk away from his twin. Sunstreaker followed after the distraught frontliner. The yellow Autobot snatched onto his brother's shoulder and pulled the mech into a hug.

And Sideswipe finally broke. The silver mech collapsed into his brother's arms, sobbing loudly while choking out his lover's name. Sunstreaker held onto his brother, his eyes glancing over at Loryn who was climbing into a truck with her best friend. She was laughing. The girl was laughing and having a good time. Sunstreaker felt his spark break at the sight.

_This __is __the __life __she __deserves. __A __normal __one. _Sunstreaker thought as he watched the truck drove off down the road.

"You can't always protect her."

Sunstreaker glanced at his brother. "But I can try." The silver mech shook his head and broke the hug from the yellow frontliner. Sideswipe swiped out his blades, anger building. Sunstreaker brought out his own sword and prepared himself for a quick skirmish between his twin.

The silver mech sliced at his twin, his optics burning with rage. "Why can't you just see that you might not always be around to be there to kiss her or hold her and tell her that everything is gonna be okay?" He barked as Sunstreaker blocked his blade.

"I don't want to lose her!" The yellow mech growled in reply, throwing his brother's blade back. The silver mech made another attack towards his brother, snarling at the yellow mech.

Sideswipe retracted his swords and shoved his twin onto the ground who landed with a "Oof!" Sunstreaker looked up at his fuming twin, optics wide.

"Then suck up your damn pride and go after her! I already lost Storm to Nightshade and I can't watch my twin die because he tell the one person who finally tamed his ego that he loves her!"

Both twins were silent.

"Now go after Loryn. Tell her how you feel and don't come back until you do." Sideswipe muttered. "I have a death to report."

By now, his hands were shaking with fury. The silver frontliner slowly backed away from his brother and stalked towards the Holmes' home. Sunstreaker watched as Sideswipe walked away, his spark pulsing inside of his chest.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

><p>"God, you gotta love country music."<p>

Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, Claire sang loudly to Miranda Lambert's _White__Liar_ with Loryn jamming beside her. The two friends were now on their way to the "rodeo" or at least so was the excuse to get their parents off their backs. Mrs. Monroe was skeptical but she eventually gave in to her daughter's famous puppy-dog eyes that she inherited from her father.

_Hey white liar  
>The truth comes out a little at a time<br>And it spreads just like a fire  
>Slips off of your tongue like turpentine<br>And I don't know why white liar_

Loryn reached over to the radio and turned down on the volume before she leaned back into her seat, her fingers fiddling with the bracelet. She never told him. Sunstreaker was still at the house and he had no idea about her feelings for him. The blonde next to Loryn could sense that something was wrong with her best friend.

"Hey, you okay?"

Loryn snorted. "If you count being chased by a psychotic Decepticon bitch whose master wants me alive and in his claws as okay."

"Sorry." Claire flinched. "Trying to lighten the mood." Loryn sighed and closed her eyes.

"I know you are. And thanks. But I just want to get to the rodeo and then get out of there." Loryn replied, opening her eyes again. The blonde driver opened her mouth to say something but she caught herself, afraid she might say the wrong thing.

"Looks like we're here." Claire sighed softly at the girl before glancing through the rear mirror and pressing her foot on the gas and making another turn. Loryn glanced up at the load of cars that were now parked and people were walking up towards the front entrance. Claire drove up towards the other trailers were cowboys were taking their horses towards the stables.

Claire placed the truck in park, cut off the ignition and turned towards Loryn who was now tying her hair into a ponytail and placing her hat on her head.

"You ready for this?"

Loryn could only smirk. "I was born ready."

* * *

><p>"I <em>really<em> hate my job." Ratchet muttered as he worked on bringing back Prowl from his crash.

Optimus and Lunarbolt were in the medbay, glancing sideways towards Jazz who was now sitting on a medical berth. Lunarbolt strolled over to her old friend and smiled at the silver mech. She fought back tears before launching her arms around his neck and burying her face into the crook of his shoulder. Jazz held the femme in his arms before the blue and white femme broke away.

"It's so good to see you Jazz. The Autobots haven't been the same since you died... but how did you come back?" Lunarbolt questioned, her optics filled with curiosity. Jazz felt his spark skip a beat. _Should __I __tell __her? __She's __my __best __friend. __I __can't __just __let __her __suffer._

"Your son." Jazz spoke. Ratchet whirled his head around. Was he really going to tell her? Was it going to end up like this? The medic glanced down at Prowl who was now slowly waking up from his crash.

"What do you mean by 'our son', Jazz?" Optimus asked. Jazz felt a clawed hand wrap around his wrist. The silver mech looked down to see Prowl looking up at him. Jazz took in a breath and looked directly at his commander.

"I'm sorry Prime. Firestorm's dead."

All was silent.

Optimus' optics locked onto Jazz's visor, searching intently for the small string of amusement that came before a prank or punch line from the silver mech. But to his horror, he found a deep sense of sympathy and sadness in that usually bright and happy go-lucky visor.

"Jazz, tell me this isn't true."

The silver mech opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by another voice.

"It's true, Optimus."

All optics turned to Ratchet who had his arms folded over his chest. Lunarbolt gently lifted her hand to her mouth, shaking her head in reply, hoping and praying that it was a lie. The femme shook her head in disbelief, tears building in her optics.

Ratchet lowered his head before looking directly at Optimus' shocked face.

"Your son was a dead mech in the first place, Optimus."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy crap. And so the truth is revealed... well, most of it. We get to see a different side of Sideswipe that is rarely seen. It's mainly Sunstreaker who tends to lose his cool, not this time. And for one, I want to say that I'm sorry for such that late update. I've been so busy with school, friends, family, and other things, plus I've had no inspiration to write which made me very sad. My dear friend, Michelle, did help me out through my whole of writer's block and thus Chapter Ten was finally freakin' finished. I would like to thank her so much for all she has done. **

**PS: PLEASE REVIEW! You guys are one of the reasons why I continue this story! Leave me any questions or comments! I will happily answer them! But of course - NO SPOILERS! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer : I own nothing! In order words - anything that has to deal with Transformers is NOT MINE. But it would be nice. Anyways, the OC's are mine along with the plot, and title. Everything else = Hasbro. But man those guys are lucky!**

**A/N : I would like to give a special thanks to all my reviewers, favorites, and hits. You guys are always the ones who keep my going and continue to write this story! I am very happy to continue this story because now I am starting to fall in love with the characters. Also, thank you all for the favorites and alerts too! I am deeply appreciated by that! You guys rock! **

**Warning (s) : Language, graphic scenes (later on), slash (don't like, don't read), and character death.**

**Now... here is your new chapter of Unstoppable... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"You scared Blaze?" The horse let out a noise of content.<p>

The auburn teen shrugged. "Yeah, me neither." Loryn stood in the rodeo's stables, brushing her companion's shoulders while Blaze was munching on some oats in a metal bucket. The teen was now wearing a long sleeved green and white plaid shirt that was rolled up at the cuffs, a pair of dark blue jeans, and her favorite pair of cowboy boots. Loryn brushed back her hair as Claire came running up, her own boots clicking on the concrete.

"WE GOT A PROBLEM!"

Loryn's head shot up. "What did you do now?" Claire opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by the announcer.

_"Evenin' there folks! I'm your host Joey Clark and tonight is our Mash-Up Night! Now, for you folks who haven't been to one before, here's the rules. Riders' names will be placed in a bowl with their event and other riders. Two names will be pulled each event and they'll have to trade horses for that event! We're gonna start off with the Bull Riding and then get onto the Barrel Racing! See ya'll in a bit!"_

Loryn's heart fell.

_Could this night get any wor-_

"Well if it isn't the I-Went-To-Stanford genius Loryn Monroe!"

_It just did._ Loryn and Claire both turned to see a dark haired girl with two other girls, a blonde and a red-head, striding up towards them. Isabella Ramirez folded her arms over her chest, smirking towards Loryn and Claire, shaking her head at both girls.

"Can't believe you actually have the guts to show your oh so pretty face after all these years. It's a shock really." Isabella snapped, her golden eyes flashing. Claire took a step forward but was pulled back by a brooding Loryn.

"What do you want?" She growled.

Isabella shrugged. "Oh, nothing. Just thought I would come to tell you that my boyfriend is our lovely host tonight. And when I saw that your name was on the list for barrel racing, I knew this was the opportune moment." She batted her eyes. "Why I just thought maybe I could beat you... _again._" The Latino retorted in a snarky tone.

Claire growled and tired to advance. Loryn swiftly held her friend back. "She's not worth it Claire." The auburn girl breathed to her blonde friend. Isabella and her clones began to laugh as Claire tried her hardest not to sock one of them in the face, gut, or scratch their eyes out with only her cell-phone. The Latino flipped her hair back and turned away from the two friends, smirking darkly.

"See you on the dirt."

"Likewise."

* * *

><p>Loryn sighed sadly as Blaze pressed his nose against her shoulder. The auburn haired girl turned back to her horse and stroked at his nose. "Kick her butt for me, Blaze." The black horse let out a soft whinny of excitement which made both girls laugh. As Isabella strolled away with her cronies, the announcer came back onto the intercom. Always a bringer of good or bad news... well, for Loryn at least.<p>

_"Alright! I just pulled out our first two names! Ladies and gentlemen - Hank Franks vs. Kevin Dennison. They'll go against each other head-to-head for three rounds until one comes out on top! Now boys and girls get ready because barrel racing is up next! Who will be our lucky ladies tonight?"_

Claire placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled at her. "I'm gonna get a seat. Good luck." Loryn nodded as the blonde jogged away towards the bleachers. Blaze nuzzled his owner lightly on the arm and nickered gently to her. Loryn patted the black creature on the head before hearing the announcer's voice again.

_"I got our lucky ladies tonight in my hands! Folks, please let me welcome my girlfriend Isabella Ramirez with her horse Vaquero and Loryn Monroe and her horse Blaze! Get ready for switching ladies! It's gonna be rough out there!"_

Loryn breathed out a sigh before slamming her head against the stable wall. "I'm dead."

A snort answered her remark. "And here I am thinking that I was the optimistic one."

Thinking it was one of Isabella's cronies again, Loryn scowled and turned to tell the girl to hit the road. At the moment, she _really_ wasn't in the mood for some punk ass jokester to screw with her. However as she was about to chew out the said individual, she actually _looked_ for once.

Leaning against the wall not far from Loryn, was a tall teenage girl who looked to be a slight younger than Loryn. She wore a black tank top with a red Mudd shirt thrown over it and dark blue riding jeans that overlapped light brown cowboy boots. To top it off, she had an overused black hat perched on her brown-haired head and a dark silver necklace hanging off her neck. A pair of glasses sat on her nose magnifying her dark blue eyes.

Loryn blinked a couple of times. "That wasn't mean to be heard by anyone."

The brunette in front of her shrugged. "As my mother would say, if you don't want others to hear what you have to say, don't say it aloud."

What was that accent? Surely not any accent Loryn had heard.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here? I haven't seen you before."

The skin around the strange girl's eyes wrinkled as she smiled. "Is it that obvious? Geez, I guess I stand out faster than a black sheep in a - " She cut herself off and shook her head. "Listen to me rambling. Yeah, I'm here visiting a friend. I'm actually from California."

Loryn raised an eyebrow in mute surprise. "Seriously? I go to school there." The stranger let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Sure as hell don't look like a college student." The brunette replied, striding up to the stables.

Loryn let out a bit of nervous laughter, her eyes casting downward. "You'd be surprised of many times I've heard that said to me." The stranger cringed and then cleared her throat.

"I'm really horrible with timing my words. I didn't mean to offend ya, hon." The brunette quickly stuck out her hand and offered it to the auburn haired girl. "The name's Miranda. And you must be Loryn, am I right?" She shook firmly with a confident hand.

Loryn nodded. "Yeah. And the hunk of muscle behind me is Blaze." Blaze's ears flicked forward as he heard his name called. He pressed against the door and tossed his head.

The two girls laughed at Blaze's antics before starting up a conversation. The two chatted about their home lives (without mentioning any sort of giant alien robots), past experiences with racing, and even some of the craziest stories you've ever heard of... well, coming from these two.

_I swear it's like she's my doppelganger or something, _Loryn thought as Miranda talked about a time she and her uncle went hunting only to have him shoot himself in the foot. Apparently the man couldn't see out of his left eye... and was partially blind in his right. Moral of the story: Never take your uncle who is on the brink of being blind out hunting, it always ends in disaster.

But before Loryn could tell her own crazy story, she heard a familiar voice at the entrance of the stables.

"Loryn?"

* * *

><p>Both girls shot their heads up at the male voice. Loryn's eyes grew wide, her worst fears coming to life. Well, not the one about being chased by a rabid band of raccoons, screaming "HERE'S JOHNNY!". Instead of that freakish nightmare, a tall blonde man with blue eyes wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and dusty sneakers stood at the entrance, his eyes on both girls.<p>

That asinine son of a bitch himself: _Sunstreaker._

"Sunny, is that _you_? Holy Primus man, it's been _years!_" Miranda brightened.

Loryn looked at the other girl with mild shock "Wait, _you know him!_?"

Miranda beamed and crossed her arms. "Yeah, we know each other, though it has been a long time since we last talked."

The two girls stopped talking before Sunstreaker walked up to Loryn in his holoform. The auburn haired girl felt her shoulders tense as the frontliner looked down at her before wrapping his arms around her. Miranda let out an awkward cough and took a side step to the left, letting the "couple" have their moment. Loryn slowly snaked her arms around Sunstreaker's middle, burying her face into his chest.

But, like every sweet moment... it had to come to an end. Within moments, Loryn opened her mouth to explain but was cut off when Sunstreaker grabbed onto her shoulders.

"WHAT THE _SLAG_ WERE YOU THINKING? DO YOU HAVE **ANY** IDEA HOW WORRIED YOU MADE YOUR MOTHER? HOW WORRIED YOU MADE _ME_? Decepticons are still out there, hunting you down! I can't see you be kidnapped or killed!" Sunstreaker barked, his eyes flashing. He snatched onto her wrist. "Now, pack up everything. I'm taking you back. **NOW**."

Loryn scoffed and wrenched her wrist out of Sunstreaker's grip. Her eyes were now dark and full of fury. "I'm not a child, Sunstreaker! I'm old enough to take care of myself! I lost everything because of you and your **DAMN** WAR! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a barrel race to attend!" With that said, Loryn unlocked Blaze's stable, grabbed his lead and started to walk away from Miranda and Sunstreaker.

The blonde was now fuming and on the brink of exploding. Miranda simply shook her head and slapped the frontliner on the back of his head.

_SMACK!_

"OW! WHAT THE What the frag was that for?" Sunstreaker yelled, glaring at Miranda and rubbing the sore spot at the same time.

Not intimidated, the said culprit placed her hands on her hips and glared back equally matching his. "Don't give me that glare! By the looks of it you had that coming pal for a _long _while. Now stop that glaring cause you know it don't work on me! Do you want me to key your alt form in your recharge? _Cause_ you know I will!"

He narrowed his eyes. "I want to see you try." He growled in a tone that usually sent others racing the other direction just to get away. However, Miranda was not one of those for she leveled a look that could have made Ironhide grimace.

They glared at each other for some time before Miranda's lips twitched. "I see you're the same germophobic, egotistical, clean freak, pedophile bastard from two years ago." The brunette smirked and pressed her back against the stables as Sunstreaker slowly walked towards her, his height towering over her.

"And you're the same annoyingly detailed oriented fleshie stalker who has the tendency to get in the way of everything."

_"WOOHOO FOLKS! Hank has won the first round! And Kevin has two more chances to see if he can knock the reigning champion off his high horse! Let's see if either one has some tricks up their sleeves!"_

"And proud of it." The brunette smiled. "I see you did miss me."

Sunstreaker bit back a laugh and gave Miranda a quick body scan. His eyes rested on the hat that was placed on the girl's head. Slowly, his lips curled into a smirk. "You look ridiculous with that hat on."

"At least I look good in this hat. Besides, your hair looks ridiculous too." Miranda retorted.

The blonde man rolled his eyes. "So does your face." He ran a hand through his locks of blonde hair, making sure nothing was slipping through his fingers and hitting the ground. "And she loves my hair!" He added.

It was Miranda's turn to roll her eyes.

Sunstreaker folded his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowing.

"What do you want, Miranda?"

The brunette shrugged with a grin. "What? A girl can't visit an old friend?"

"Old friend? I thought you left us." Sunstreaker laughed dryly.

"Correction: _You _guys left _me_."

* * *

><p>A silence passed between the two. Sunstreaker uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his sides with a sigh. "We only left to protect you, Miranda. None of us wanted to see you get hurt." Miranda was taken back for this was one of the few and far between times she ever saw the blonde reveal some kind of emotion, other than anger. It's been awhile she had to admit. She knew that he did have a heart, well, spark, but nothing like this. The brunette clicked her tongue as the announcer chipped in again.<p>

_"I'll be damn! Kevin has beaten Hank and now it's on to the final round! The bull will be chosen by a random fan and then it's time for all hell to break out of the gates! Hey ladies! Get yourselves ready for barrel racing! Your time is almost here!"_

Then it hit Miranda. "You love her, don't you?"

Sunstreaker's head shot up._. _He opened his mouth to protest but Miranda was giving him her famous _"You-lie-to-me-and-I-will-break-your-face-in-half" _look.

_Damn, I forgot how good she was. _He internally grimaced.

The blonde shrunk back and then turned towards the entrance of the stables where he could see Loryn and Isabella switching horses for the event. He could tell that Loryn wasn't too happy as she mounted Vaquero. Isabella was perched onto Blaze, smirking devilishly at the smaller girl.

"The Cons are after her Mirry. I can't just sit back like a sickly chick!" Sunstreaker spoke, his eyes flashing.

Miranda smacked her hand on her forehead and groaned while dragging her hand down her face. "It's _sitting duck_. Sunny."

"Whatever!"

_"And it looks like we've got ourselves a new champion folks! Kevin Dennison from Sheridan has beaten our man Hank Franks tonight! And now that the bull riding is over, time for some speed, agility, and two beautiful cowgirls! Ladies and gentlemen! Time for some ol' fashion barrel racing!"_

Miranda shook her head and looked at the blonde whose face was now filled with worry, his eyes looking towards the arena. The brunette sighed softly and placed a hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder. The frontliner slowly turned towards his old friend and remained silent.

"You need to tell her how you feel before it's too late."

Sunstreaker's shoulders slumped in defeat. His eyes sad. "I think it's already too late."

* * *

><p>Loryn took a calming breath and mounted Vaquero. Already she could tell this was going to be "fun". First off the saddle was way different than hers with the pommel too wide and the leather too rough. The stirrups were longer than she was used to and made her curse Isabella even more for her damn long legs. And what the hell was with the reins?<p>

"God, I hate her." Loryn muttered, watching Isabella and Blaze stride up towards the gates.

The shorter girl glanced down at the larger horse and felt Vaquero tense underneath her legs. Loryn watched as one of the attendants waltzed up to her and took hold of the reins, leading her towards the other gates. Taking her place beside the gate next to Isabella, Loryn waited patiently for the gun to go off and the crack sound in her ear.

She could tell that Vaquero was becoming anxious by the sound of his heavy breathing. Loryn felt her own heart begin to race as her hands began to shake. The entire arena was silent. No one dared to move or breathe, their eyes locked onto the small girl on the powerful horse. In that crowd, Claire bit her lip, praying to whoever would listen that her friend could beat Isabella.

Loryn slowly closed her eyes and exhaled. _CRACK! _Like a bat out of hell, Loryn and Vaquero shot out of the gates, leaving nothing but dust behind them. Picking up speed, Loryn pressed her heels into the horse's sides, pushing him to go forward and quickly sped around the first barrel. Galloping like crazy towards the second barrel, Loryn could hear the crowd cheer from behind her.

_One down. Two to go._

With her heart pounding against her chest, Loryn could feel the adrenaline pump through her veins. She felt a smirk fall upon her lips as the last few lyrics of Bryan Adams' song, "Get Offa My Back" played loudly in her brain.

_Oh if you wanna have a go, _

_I just wanna let you know..._

_Get off, get off, yeah get off of my back!_

_And into my game, get out of my way_

_And out of my brain, get out of my face_

_Give it your best shot,_

_You know this train is coming off this track_

_Get off of my back!_

Making that second turn around the next barrel, Loryn steered Vaquero towards the last and final barrel. This was it. Her one moment where she could finally beat Isabella and show that spoiled rich brat that she still could kick ass. This was her time to shine, even on a different horse. Jabbing her heels into Vaquero's side, Loryn held tightly onto the reins, her fingers starting to cramp from gripping to hard. She could hear the hoof beats in her ear as they reached the last barrel. Vaquero flared out his nostrils and darted around the barrel, nearly making the short girl slip off the saddle.

But something immediately changed for the worse.

Loryn felt her feet slip out of the stirrups and gasped, trying to gain her footing back. Feeling the stress, Vaquero's head jerked back, nearly knocking Loryn out in the shoulders. He slowly reared on two feet, making Loryn fall from the horse. She let out a scream as she landed on her side with a loud _THUMP!_ Her eyes widened as she saw a pair of hooves only inches near her face. The crowd went wild as several other cowboys and rodeo clowns jumped the fences to get to the fallen rider.

"LORYN!"

Then the girl's world turned to black.

* * *

><p><em>Rrring! Rrring! Rrring! Rrri-<em>

A large hand snatched the ringing phone from the nightstand and quickly answered it. "This is Lennox."

_"It's Sideswipe." _

Colonel Lennox cracked an eye open at the alarm clock that sat alongside the phone, _12:43 PM. _He fought back a groan and the urge to hang up the phone. Lennox pushed himself up to a sitting position while rubbing a hand down his tired face.

"You better have a good reason why you're calling me this early, Sideswipe. Or else I'm going back to sleep..." The man growled, his tone desperate for sleep. This better be a freakin' emergency to be calling him at this hour... he was already dreaming about his little girl.

_"Will, Firestorm's dead."_

Well, that surely woke him up.

"What? You mean Prime's son? He's dead?"

_"Yeah. He died trying to protect me. Nightshade killed him. I wasn't paying attention when she disappeared. I could've gotten my hands on her." _Lennox could tell the mech wasn't in a good mood after losing his lover and on the brink of having a mental break. The colonel slipped out of his bed, running a hand through his hair, knowing that Prime would be on his ass for answers.

"You have any idea of why she ran?"

_"No. She didn't even bother to shoot me."_

Lennox clicked his tongue. "Any word on her current location?"

_"Nothing. She's gone quiet. Safest bet is that she's gone underground with the Cons."_

"Damn." Lennox muttered. Just what he wanted to hear.

_"She won't be gone for long. Something tells me that she killed Storm for a reason, I just don't know why. But I'm going to find out."_

Lennox frowned. "Don't think about going on your own, Sides. I know how much Storm meant to you but this is suicide. Wait until I can get a team to come help out. You understand?"

The line became static before Sideswipe's voice came back online. _"Yes."_ Lennox felt satisfied. He prepared to hang up the phone when the silver mech's voice broke through the line.

_"Thanks Will. I owe you one." _

The colonel smiled softly. "No problem. Now, will you let me get some sleep?" The mech on the other line started to laugh and Lennox shook his head.

_"Of course." _Without another word spoken, Sideswipe cut the line. Lennox hung up the phone on the table, crawled back into his bed and pulled the covers up to his chest, staring up at the ceiling. He knew that Prime would want to talk to him. And he had a feeling that the larger Autobot wasn't going to be too happy either.

"Damn robots."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy crap. Okay, now this has to be the longest chapter because my hands are on the brink of falling off. I want to thank my best friend, Michelle (Topkicker26) for letting me use her character, Miranda. She is an amazing writer and has some awesome stories! I suggest you guys go check them out! I LOVE YOU CHICA!**

**PS: PLEASE REVIEW! You guys are one of the reasons why I continue this story! Leave me any questions or comments! I will happily answer them! But of course - NO ****SPOILERS! Thank you!**

**PSS: I will be posting another Transformers story called "Rule Twenty-Nine". I will hopefully have the first chapter posted by Christmas. **


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer : I own nothing! In order words - anything that has to deal with Transformers is NOT MINE. But it would be nice. Anyways, the OC's are mine along with the plot, and title. Everything else = Hasbro. But man those guys are lucky!**

**A/N : I would like to give a special thanks to all my reviewers, favorites, and hits. You guys are always the ones who keep my going and continue to write this story! I am very happy to continue this story because now I am starting to fall in love with the characters. Also, thank you all for the favorites and alerts too! I am deeply appreciated by that! You guys rock! **

**Warning (s) : Language, graphic scenes (later on), slash (don't like, don't read), and character death.**

**Now... here is your new chapter of Unstoppable... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Darkness. <em>

_Nothing._

_Pitch black. _

But then... voices.

They were muffled at first but slowly they were becoming louder. Unfortunately, Loryn's form laid still as a small stream of blood flowed from the wound on her temple spilling red liquid down her head, staining her hair a darker shade of red. As people gathered their fears were realized...

No pulse.

Miranda and Sunstreaker vaulted over the fence of the arena, hoping to make sure that the girl was okay. The blonde bolted to the brunette's side, falling to his knees and placing his hands on either side of her face.

"Loryn... Hey, c'mon you gotta get up! Loryn? Loryn!"

Sunstreaker's eyes went wide as no response came. He felt his hands begin to shake in fear and shock. Miranda grabbed onto the blonde's shoulders, pulling him back as two paramedics placed their equipment on the ground. One of the paramedics barked orders for everyone to stand back as the other was preparing Loryn's prone form for the AED. He tore the girl's shirt open as his partner was pulling out the pads.

"Give her some room, damnit!" Miranda shouted at Sunstreaker, her arms were wrapped around his middle, attempting to hold the larger male back.

The blonde was desperate to save Loryn. Miranda did her best to hold him back but that was easier said than done. The frontliner growled angrily at the younger girl, his eyes were with rage.

"Don't you _dare _growl at me!" The Californian snarled. She released Sunstreaker from her grip as he whirled to face her. She knew he wouldn't intentionally hurt her, but Miranda still readied her hands. _One cannot take chances. _She remembered.

"I could've done something to stop her! She wouldn't be in this position if I had just taken her home!" Sunstreaker yelled.

Miranda sarcastically laughed. "Pfft, no you couldn't!" Sunstreaker felt insulted, his eyes were narrowing dangerously at his friend.

"Would you just shut up? You've done enough!"

"Oh? Like you?"

* * *

><p>After several moments of prepping the machine, all voices drew quiet as a good amount of shock was delivered to the barrel racer. Her body jumped from the ground and fell back down... nothing. Sunstreaker was now starting to panic. His spark was racing at a million miles a minute. Fear was coursing through his veins, rushing straight to his brain.<p>

"What the hell are you talking about?" The blonde asked as the paramedics tried to revive the girl for the second time.

Miranda shook her head. "She's just as stubborn at you are. Hell maybe more." She then looked up, her normally blue eyes shifted to a storm cloud black as she glowered. "Now I suggest you back the frag off and let them do their job before I drag your sorry aft out of here regardless of the situation at hand."

Sunstreaker faltered slightly as he sputtered."But Loryn... she needs me!" Why couldn't she understand?

"Damnit Sunny! She'll survive!" Miranda snapped. "SHE. WILL. BE. _FINE_."

_"I got a pulse!"_

And that's when Sunstreaker's world stopped.

Sunstreaker's head whirled around to see Loryn's eyes slightly opened with a small oxygen mask over her mouth. One of the paramedics was talking quietly to her, explaining what had happened while the other was working on her head wound. The blonde heard a sigh behind him and then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked down to see Miranda with sympathy on her face.

"Sunstreaker, you are a good person and she is damn lucky to have you." She blinked and shook her head. "Damn what am I saying? I'm not a relationship therapist."

"Are you getting to a point Miranda? Cause you're starting to bore me."

She sighed. "_My point_ is: Shit happens Sunny and you're going to have to deal with it. It's _Life _after all." A thought crossed her mind and she chuckled again. "I hate to admit I've missed that asinine attitude of yours."

He only snorted in response. "And I missed your NDE's." Miranda rolled her eyes and uttered a small laugh. Sunstreaker, truthfully, was touched. He just didn't want to show it. However Miranda seemed to know already and just gave him a wink. Damn that human. She seemed to know _everything._

"The oh-so many times eh?" She replied as she patted her friend on the shoulder. Miranda shifted her head slightly and indicated behind him. Understanding quickly he nodded and raced towards the other girl's side. Miranda folded her arms over her chest, smiling at the couple in front of her.

"And to think _we_ were considered a couple…" She muttered softly to herself. "Wonder what gave them _that _impression…"

Loryn breathed softly into the oxygen mask as Sunstreaker knelt beside her, snaking his hand through her blood-caked hair. The girl blinked a few times as the frontliner bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, breathing deeply.

"Primus." He whispered. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you covered in dirt."

Miranda bit back a laugh from behind Sunstreaker and quirked a brow in reply. "You do know how wrong that sounds, right?"

Sunstreaker glanced back towards his old friend glaring. "Shut up Miranda."

She smiled all too innocently which irked him more. "Love you too, Sunshine."

_Damn. Someone's been hanging around Sides too much..._

* * *

><p>Loryn felt Sunstreaker press his forehead to hers while at the same time running his fingers through her dirty hair. He nuzzled the girl, smiling into her skin. Miranda watched as the couple held each other close. A small smile began to form as her thoughts went back to her own boyfriend. Her smile disappeared as she looked back to the gates where many horses and their riders were patiently waiting for the next event. Some of the riders were anxiously holding onto their horses' reins. She then glanced back at Loryn, observing with minute detail the odd way the older person acted.<p>

Something was going on in that girl's head...

Miranda eyes widened as she realized Loryn had a look of desperation to her. She automatically put two and two together and figured that Loryn was trying to run away from Sunstreaker. Miranda's quick blue eyes scanned the arena and she saw Loryn's friend Claire climbing into the driver's seat of a pick-up truck. The girl glanced back at Loryn who was speaking softly to Sunstreaker, her eyes pleading for him to leave.

The brown-haired girl sighed, took off her hat, and rubbed the back of her head in deep thought. _I must be really stupid if I'm thinking of tempting Sunstreaker with this stunt._ She stopped rubbing her hand and dropped it back to her side. A smirk was plastered on her face as she struck her hat back on. _But damnit what's Life without a little thrill? _

Miranda jogged over to the gates and climbed over the fence sneaking towards the stables. She quietly unlocked several of the stalls, jumping out of the way as the contained horses galloped out of their stables, relishing in their short lived freedom. Miranda raced behind the horses who thundered across the open arena, silently laughing as she went. _Man where's a camera when ya need one?_

She saw Sunstreaker jump to his feet and stand his ground to protect Loryn who at the moment was slowly coming to her feet. Miranda locked eyes with the barrel racer and inclined her head. It was a clear message: _I gave you a distraction, girl, now take the chance and get the hell out of here. I'll deal with him. _Clearly understanding, the shorter girl nodded in return, slowly backing away from the blonde frontliner. Loryn, seeing the coast clear, ran off towards the waiting pick-up and darted into the passenger seat. With a flourish the truck squealed out of the parking lot, driving to God knows where.

Sunstreaker whirled his head around to find Loryn missing. He searched around the arena, his mind paying no attention to the rodeo clowns that were trying to grab hold of the freed horses. The blonde holoform shook his head, cursing under his breath. He then looked up from his search and met Miranda's eyes. They had a determined look to them and he noticed the faint smirk on the girl's face.

He felt dumbstruck_. She did this?_

Without another word, Miranda turned and waltzed away from the rodeo.

Smiling, she mused over of how her work here was done. And it was totally _worth_ it, even though she would probably have to watch her back for a long while…

* * *

><p>Optimus stared in shock at his CMO. Ratchet's face was pure seriousness - no joke. The red and blue mech glanced to Jazz was who shuffling his feet. Prowl was now holding onto his lover's hand, giving Jazz the comfort he truly needed. The Autobot commander felt the energon in his lines boil. Why had no one informed him about his own son's health?<p>

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He all but thundered.

Ratchet opened his mouth to explain but Jazz soon stepped in. "Optimus, Ratch had nothin' ta do with this." The silver mech sighed, lowering his head. "I did."

All optics turned to the smaller mech. The TIC looked back at his Prime who had the combined looks of both confusion and disbelief clearly written on his face. "What do you mean? Did Firestorm go off by himself?"

Jazz shook his head, his brightened visor never leaving Optimus'. _Time for the truth to be told_, he internally sighed. The silver mech then began his story. "Storm had been feelin' weird on Cybertron before we came down to Earth. Been coughin' up energon for a few orns. He hadn't even been rechargin' that much. Kinda made meh worried 'bout 'im. I told 'im to go see a medic. Storm was scared and he asked me if I would go with 'im. So, we went ta see Hook."

That's when Prowl spoke up. "Hook? You mean Firestorm was examined by the _Decepticon's_ medic?"

Jazz nodded slowly. "Now at least. He was the one who found out what was wrong with Storm." Optimus motioned for the spy to continue. "He was dyin', Optimus. Of a virus. The thing was killin' 'im from the inside out."

Optimus swallowed. "Was it curable?"

The silver mech leisurely shook his head. "He had five vorns to live. Hook told us that the best we could do was keep Storm comfortable before he died. But I couldn't let 'im die, boss. I couldn't letcha down either. And that's when Storm asked meh ta do somethin' for 'im."

"What - what happened Jazz?"

"He asked for a spark energy transfer. That's why I'm back. Storm told Hook that he wanted his spark energy be transferred ta meh. I told 'im not ta, but he insisted. Told meh that he wanted meh ta have a life with Prowler." Jazz replied.

Lunarbolt stood up on shaky feet, her hand gripping her mate's arm tightly. "Are you saying that when he died, you came back? My son died just to bring you back?"

Jazz's spark felt a pang of guilt. The femme was shaking with grief as tears threatened to fall. The silver mech was tempted to give Lunarbolt an apology but something stopped him. He thought back to when Hook gave him the diagnosis and that's when he realized what had happened. He figured out why Lunarbolt was so protective of her only son.

_"An early spark-separation."_

_Firestorm was a twin._

"Ya neva told 'im, did ya? Not even ya own mate?" Jazz locked onto Lunarbolt who was staring at him in shock. The silver mech frowned, showing his friend disappointment.

Lunarbolt removed her hand from her mate's arm. The blue and white femme strode towards Jazz, her optics a dark blue. "I couldn't tell anyone because I knew how much it would hurt." The femme whispered in a grating tone.

_She was hiding something._

" Why didn't ya tell anyone? Ya know I would've helped ya if ya just asked!" Jazz sure as hell wasn't convinced.

Lunarbolt turned away from the silver mech, trying to take her mind off of what her friend was saying. She slowly moved her optics to meet her mate's. Optimus looked down at Lunarbolt, with demanding optics. The femme tore her own away from the Prime's, shuttering them.

"I didn't want anyone else to know the truth."

Jazz finally lost it. He growled as his visor darkened.

"YA SIGNED HIS DEATH WARRANT! YA KILL YA OWN SON!"

"I didn't kill him!" Lunarbolt screamed. "NIGHTSHADE DID! MY OWN DAUGHTER MURDERED MY SON!"

Jazz took a step back. His visor brightened with shock. All optics landed on the panting femme whose shoulders and hands were shaking. Lunarbolt shook her head with a bitter laugh. "You don't think I did everything I could to save him? There is not even a _single_ moment where I regret what I did. I was doing the only thing I could do for my son: Protect him from the monster that **is **Nightshade."

Lunarbolt turned away from her mate and friends, stalking out of the med-bay. Jazz sighed, lowering his head in shame.

"I'm sorry ya had ta hear that, Optimus."

The Prime made no move to follow his distraught mate. He simply looked down at his TIC. "You have every right to be upset, Jazz. This was not your fault."

Jazz sat on the medical berth next to Prowl. "I neva thought it would end up like this." Prowl placed a hand on his thigh, squeezing it gently. Jazz laid his own hand on Prowl's, gripping it tightly.

"I as well."

The silver spy motioned to the door with a jerk of his head. "Maybe ya should go talk ta her. I mean, ya both lost Storm."

"I'm not sure if I want to speak with her at the moment. Lunarbolt is not the same femme I bonded to on Cybertron. Something is different about her." The Prime rumbled softly. All three mechs looked at their commander, quizzically.

Ratchet was the first to speak. "Optimus, you both lost a child. Lunarbolt is unstable; there is no telling what she could do after suffering a loss this great."

"Excuse me for being bold, sir, but she is your mate. You cannot simply ignore her." Prowl spoke, his optics soft.

Optimus made no attempt to leave the med-bay. "We have larger issues at hand, Prowl."

"Like bringing Firestorm's body back from Wyoming", the medic sighed.

Before Optimus could reply, the med-bay's doors slid open to reveal Ironhide walking into the room. He stopped in surprise as he saw Jazz sitting there. He was about to say something but was then cut off by Ratchet.

"I'll explain later, Ironhide. Now, what do you want?"

The black mech turned towards his commander. "I just got word from Sunstreaker that Loryn's gone. Apparently she ran off with a friend."

"How is that even possible? Both of the twins were left to guard her after the Decepticons burnt her house to the ground." Prowl explained.

Ironhide shrugged at the SIC.

"Sunstreaker said that Loryn was injured while barrel racing. Fell off a horse and it struck her across the head. She was knocked out cold. Paramedics had to revive her, by shock treatment._ Twice._" The black mech paused in his story before chuckling softly. "And you're never gonna believe who helped Loryn get away..."

Ratchet folded with arms with a snort. "Who?"

"Miranda."

"Am I thinking the same Miranda?" Ratchet questioned.

"Well how many other Miranda's do _you_ know that has brown hair, blue eyes, and an attitude to match?"

Ratchet drug a hand over his face. "Oh Primus..." He muttered. First, Firestorm is murdered, Jazz comes back as a result, and now Loryn had run away with the help of one Miranda Gnylles. Could this day get any worse?

"Unfortunately, there's no telling of where Loryn's at. Lennox and his team have tried to find a signal on her cell-phone but nothing has popped up. The Cons could be on her trail now and we can't find her." Ironhide replied with a sigh.

Optimus, after finally being silent for some time, spoke. "Get Sunstreaker and Sideswipe back here to base. I will speak with Lennox about bringing my son back." The last Prime started to walk away but then paused in his stride and sighed. "And tell them to bring Miranda as well. I have to speak with her."

Prowl stood up. "Optimus, I really hope you know what you are doing."

The red and blue mech turned toward his SIC. "I hope so too." Without another word spoken, the Autobot commander strode out of the med-bay, leaving his original team to themselves. Optimus had matters to attend to; Lunarbolt would have to wait.

* * *

><p>Claire tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, glancing over to her friend who was gazing out of the window in the truck.<p>

"So do you think she's going to be okay?"

Loryn had a gauze patch on the side of her temple where the horse had previously struck her. She stiffly turned to Claire, trying not to cause too much pain. "Hmm?"

Not turning her eyes off the road she voiced her thoughts on the stranger who released the horses. "That girl you were talking to." She tapped the wheel again in frustration. "Err… Amanda was it?"

Loryn laughed. "Miranda," she corrected. "And I think she will be fine."

"I hope so. Sunstreaker looked _pissed _as can be_._ I do not want to be her when he finds out that she helped you to escape." She furrowed her eyebrow in thought. "I really do wonder what the heck her history is with him. They looked like really old friends…" _Or a couple, _both of the girls thought afterwards, not wanting to say it out loud.

The silence that followed could have been easily cut with a knife. Wishing for a distraction, Loryn nearly cheered when she caught sight of what she had been looking for almost four hours.

"Hey Claire, turn right up ahead. I see the house, well, that's more of a mansion than anything..." The blonde did as she was instructed, turning a right, and driving up the long pathway to the front door. Loryn waited till the car was pulled to a stop and the engine was cut off.

"Wow. Do you think you could see me in a house like this?" Claire questioned, looking at the auburn haired friend.

Loryn laughed. "Yeah, you and Garret with your three kids named Jessie, Colin, and Laura."

"Funny." Claire snapped.

The smaller girl climbed out of the truck with a chuckle and walked up to the front door with Claire following behind her. The girls made it up to the front steps before glancing at one another. Loryn lifted her hand and knocked on the door. Both took a step back and waited patiently.

"I hope this works."

"Yeah, me too."

Within moments, the girls were greeted by none other than former Sector Seven agent Seymour Simmons. He was wearing a maroon colored night-robe with his initials engraved with gold thread. His eyes narrowed at the two girls and then leaned back, folding his arms over his chest.

Simmons snarled, his eyes dark. "I'm not buying any Girl Scout cookies. I'm on a diet."

Claire let out a snort. "Who said we were selling?" She folded her arms over her chest. The two glared daggers at one another before Loryn stepped in to dissolve the tension.

"Excuse my friend here; she's just a bitch sometimes. So, ignore her. My name's Loryn Monroe. And you are the only person I can turn to right now..." Loryn paused. "I need you to help me bring back a Transformer from the dead." She whispered.

Simmons' eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He glanced around his front yard before moving away to let both girls into his house. Loryn and Claire waltzed into the front living room as Simmons shut the door and followed behind them. He took a seat on his favorite chair and placed his hands on his lap, his eyes locking onto Loryn's as his lips curled into a smirk.

"You've come to the right person."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy crap. Okay, I want to thank my best friend, Michelle (Topkicker26) for letting me use her character, Miranda. She is an amazing writer and has some awesome stories! I suggest you guys go check them out! I LOVE YOU CHICA!**

**PS: PLEASE REVIEW! You guys are one of the reasons why I continue this story! Leave me any questions or comments! I will happily answer them! But of course - NO SPOILERS! Thank you!**

_**Cybertronian Time:**_

_**Orn - week**_

_**Vorn - year**_

**PSS: I will be posting another Transformers story called "Rule Twenty-Nine". I will hopefully have the first chapter posted by Christmas or somewhere around that time! Happy Holidays everyone! **


End file.
